Unspoken Love
by OtakuSailorV
Summary: AU He had always hated humans. There was never a time he had, and never a time he would care for their weak species. But then she came along, and everything changed...RinSesshoumaru .::COMPLETE::. Epilogue UP!
1. Default Chapter

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Note:: NOT a mary-sue  
  
He had always hated humans. Always.  
  
There was never once a time that he had liked them or felt any sort of compassion to their weak species. Never.  
  
The feelings had always lived in him. This feeling of empathy, of deep, undying hatred that burned in his eyes, and even seemed to reach out and make the humans themselves aware of his hatred for them.  
  
And it burned in his mind now, piercing out at them through his calm eyes, golden eyes.  
  
He walked forward, down the street, casting his eyes ahead of him, not minding the stares he received from the bewildered humans. They didn't know what he was, they no longer believed that his kind existed. Well, except those few WISE humans, those select few humans that he felt honor for. These humans had known of his race, his kind, for eons. But, as those around them started to forget, to second guess his existence, they had started to close his kind away. Getting rid of the few weaker species of his kind that still existed, and only let those few that had the strength to survive live in this new world where humans ruled and had forgotten those dark days where they were the prey.  
  
Now, the Council of Wise, as they were called among his kind, knew of every one of his species, and where they were. They kept tabs on them, and needed to know when they wanted to marry. The Council confiscated the weapons that had been the tools of the mighty youkai, and had forbidden the use of his powers, lest he cause a disaster, and make himself obsolete.  
  
But he had been allowed to keep his swords. And his identity. . .and. . .his freedom. They never knew where he was, but did not worry. He had given his word not to use the swords. He laughed at that old pact now. What was there to use the swords for? Entertain a pack of lowly humans? He laughed inwardly at such a thought. Giving amusement to a human was the last thing on his agenda.  
  
Then there was the rule that he may not marry a human, no matter the circumstances. It all came from the fact that the Council did not want half- breeds running around. He laughed inwardly again. To marry a human would be sickening, degrading, a human wasn't worthy of a youkai of his stature. And a hanyou child would be nothing but a burden and a disgrace to his bloodline. He needed a strong, full youkai son like himself, not some weak, crossbreed.  
  
But those rules meant nothing to him. He never meant to marry a human, never had even considered the possibility. Clearing the thoughts from his mind, he trudged on.  
  
His eyes didn't even slightly budge as a human male walked past him, staring.  
  
The strange colored eyes.  
  
The markings on his face, forehead, and forearms.  
  
The sharp claws that protruded from his long fingers.  
  
The pointed ears.  
  
Everything about him was totally different from the man, and he stared as he passed, mouth slightly open. He wished in that moment that he was allowed the freedom to kill a human.  
  
* * *  
  
He was searching for something, always searching, he wasn't sure for what though. But, it always seemed one step ahead of him, and he followed this trail that pulled at his senses and moved him around the world until he had come to this city over-ridden with humans.  
  
They all stared at him, and he had yet to see the face or feel the presence of another like himself. Adjusting the swords at his side only briefly, he glanced around the city.  
  
Buildings towered above his head, strong structures that were supposed to represent the power of man. He smirked. One good kick to the foundations, and the building would collapse to the ground. The building was as weak as the man that built it. His kind could easily destroy this building, and many others like it, if they decided to. But they would have to face the Council of Wise, the strongest and cleverest humans, which had powers like their own. And with their diminishing number, that was not soon to come.  
  
The sun was hidden from his view by the foggy haze that existed above the buildings like a dirty bubble. He grimaced as he saw a lone tree growing out of the hard, rock-like world that was built around it. He could tell it was a fake tree, no living one could live in the nasty air that stuck in his throat here, but, it still made him stop when he thought of even a fake tree being in this jungle of steel and concrete. HE wished he could snap it, take out the frustration he was feeling for not being able to find what he thought he was looking for, but it would be strange for someone to snap a tree without effort, so, he passed on his way.  
  
* * *  
  
He was on his way to the outskirts of town. He was nearly out of the heart of the city, when he felt it.  
  
Something, he didn't know what, but something was coming closer.  
  
Closer.  
  
Closer.  
  
His heart raced suddenly, something it had not done for 21 years. The last time it had raced this way, was the day that he had left his comfortable dwelling, and started on this quest for an unknown object that called to his soul. Now, it was racing again, beating wildly in his chest until he was sure it would explode before the thing got close enough for him to see.  
  
He turned, his eyes looking among the cars of the humans. He saw their bored faces, some were staring at his wild eyes as he searched them, his mouth slightly open. But not one of them carried the thing he was searching for.  
  
His heart gave another excited flutter as he felt the thing get closer once again. The cars started moving, racing, and looking like one formation.  
  
Suddenly, this wild, happy emotion filled his lungs, and ripped through him until he was laughing. He hadn't laughed since. . .had it been that same day 21 years ago? Yes, it was the same day, the same time. He had laughed suddenly, and felt happier than he had ever been before. Then, shocked, he had gone in search of what had brought him the happiness. But had not found it, and had about given up, until now. . .  
  
He was ecstatic now, he felt new energy rise in him, and he wanted to leap, to shout, to scream, do anything to get the wild emotion out of himself. But he would not let his dignified appearance be shattered. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and sighed. He let the emotion subside, though, it still sat in his stomach, tickling and giggling about some secret thing. He looked about. . .searching the metal monsters that the humans drove in. . .and. . .  
  
THERE!!!!  
  
His eyes moved to a bright, shining light that dazzled even his eyes. He blinked once, but could not get his eyes off the light. It came from a car, a humans car, but it was still. . .so. . .he wasn't exactly sure WHAT it was. . .but. . .he had to find out!!  
  
Without moving away from the on-looking humans, he bent his knees, and sprang into the air. He hovered high above the ground for a minute before kicking his legs, and, as if he had bounced off a wall, took flight through the air.  
  
The wild energy came in handy now for the frantic way he ran. But, the light seemed still miles ahead of him, and he moved his legs faster and faster as he ran on the sides of buildings, jumped on the hoods of cars, hopped from street lamp to street lamp, and did not pay any mind to the ogling humans below.  
  
He had run for what seemed forever, but the light still stayed ahead.  
  
He saw it turn around a corner, saw the car, studied only briefly the human inside, the license plate, the color of the beastly machine, before it was gone around the corner. His heart gave a warning, frustrated groan, and he sped his way to the corner.  
  
He stopped, and came back to the sidewalk, as he turned the corner though.  
  
The light, the car, the girl, they had all. . .vanished. . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
I'm sure you all now who the character is that is the main character right?? ^_^ But the girl is not an OC, I swear that. You'll learn her name in chapter to come, but she's not an OC, she's actually in the story of Inuyasha. ^_^ Well, I have high hopes for this fic, I hope everyone likes it so far, if there is anything that I need to clear up in the next chap about the Council of Wise, then, please, tell me so. I'm listening, and will clear it up for you in the next chapter. Unless it has to do with what will happen in future chapters, then, I can't answer all those questions. ^_^  
  
Well, hope you all enjoy so far. And I'm sorry that it came out a day later than I had originally hoped. I forgot to put it up last night!! T_T  
  
Ok, also, um, I might be having a Japanese glossary in the following chapters as well. There are times I let words slip out, and I don't know that some people might not understand them. But I shouldn't use really hard ones, since I don't really speak Japanese fluently, just a few key phrases here and there. Anyway, there will be a glossary.  
  
~^_^~ I'll also be posting 'In The End' today as well. I just can't wait. ^_^  
  
Ja. ^_~  
  
Review please!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Unspoken Love By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 2: Frantic Search  
  
He stared at the place ahead of him in disbelief. So easily. . .so easily this chance had slipped from him. . .how?  
  
His legs were rooted to the spot. He felt his fingers twitch slightly at his side. His ears suddenly pricked as a man clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"You ok there, young fella? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
He paid no mind to the man, and shook off his hand, moving forward. "Where. . ." He started, perking his ears forward. But there was no sound of the car's motor.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and took off running down the street, leaving the old man far behind. "Young people. . .always in a rush. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
He sat on the top of building, his hair blowing in the wind. His swords lay on the ground beside him as he stared out over the city.  
  
How was he to find this light again? If he could not see it from the top of this building? He felt the urgency to find the light, to at least touch it.  
  
He sighed into his arms heavily, and stood, picking up the swords. He searched through his mind, remembering the last few moments of his chase.  
  
There was the car, the human that seemed to have radiated the light. . .he stopped himself and went back, scanning the last thing he had seen over.  
  
The license plate. . .  
  
He narrowed his eyes in concentration as he thought harder on what it had read.  
  
His mind focused on the image in his head, closer. . .closer. . .closer. . .  
  
There!!  
  
The number was. . . TD9A06. . .  
  
He could at least find where the human had gone, and maybe. . .maybe this human held what he had been seeking? It was a possibility. . .  
  
He turned toward the setting sun, his hair blown back in a sudden gust of air. With a tiny smirk, he took off into the air, hoping he would reach the human's hall of records before sunset.  
  
* * *  
  
Worst of all luck!!! Damn every last one of their stinking race!!! You would think they were living in the dark ages, the way they left their work places so early!!!  
  
He cursed in his mind angrily as he came to a halt at the door. The sign read 'closed', and he could smell that no human that been within five feet of this place in the last ten minutes. He had been late, pondering, instead of taking action. He cursed himself inwardly.  
  
* * *  
  
He sat against the wall, letting his head lay on his chest, as he fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
He never usually dreamt, but, this time, he did.  
  
He was chasing the light again, and was gaining. He was within arms reach, and it slipped to the side. He growled and pounced at it, and it moved again from his grasp. He was thoroughly frustrated with the light by the time he had started to reach it again.  
  
Suddenly, the light blinked, and fell. Stunned he went slowly toward it in his dream, and knelt by it. It was blinking slowly, and suddenly. . .stopped. . .  
  
All the feelings he was sure he was going to feel, did not come. Instead, he was overwhelmed with grief. He felt tears start to form at his eyes. TEARS!!!! He. . .he was. . .he was crying. . ?  
  
He heard uncontrollable sobs, felt his whole body shake as he mourned at the death of the light.  
  
* * *  
  
He woke with a start as the clerk for the store passed him. He rubbed his palms into his eyes, trying to clear the immense grief from his mind.  
  
The clerk stared at him as he stood. He gave a grunt of impatience and the clerk went and unlocked the door, still staring at the youth before him.  
  
He stepped into the chilled room, looking around at the black walls. The little man stepped in behind him, glancing at the two swords that he held, and at his long, silver-white hair that flowed down his back.  
  
The man stepped behind a podium with a computer, and put on a pair of glasses, looking the youth over a second time with his renewed vision. He rubbed his hands together and mumbled something to himself before smiling in anxious-fright at the man before him.  
  
"W-what can I do for you so early in the morning sir?" He asked, his eyes moving elsewhere, finding that he could not meet the eyes of the tall, powerful youth.  
  
"This is the human's Hall of Records?" It was the first time he had spoken to a human in months, and this human was staring just as much as the other had those long months ago. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, as if to say, 'Are you not human?'  
  
"Yes. . ." The man said cautiously eyeing the man suspiciously.  
  
"Then I have need of your services." He stepped forward to the desk, closing the distance between himself and the sheepish human.  
  
"What are you looking for?" The man asked nervously, going to his computer so he could have some distance between himself and the person before him.  
  
"I need you to identify the owner of a car for me." He said promptly.  
  
The man adjusted his glasses, looking him over. "Well. . .I'm. . .I'm not sure. . .the laws do not allow us to look up such information. . . .and. . .well. . ." The man tapped the tips of his fingers together nervously as he spoke.  
  
He became instantly angry and impatient with the tiny human before him, and slammed his arm down on the desk in his rage. The cup of pencils jumped and fell to the ground, spilling all over. The stack of cards fluttered over the desk. He barred his fangs, and glared at the insignificant man.  
  
"Eep! W-what is your name and the license plate number?" The man asked, cringing away.  
  
The youth straightened, his earlier anger forgotten. "I am Sesshoumaru."  
  
The little man clicked away. "And your last name?"  
  
"I have no last name."  
  
"No last name? Well. . .yes, ok." The man clicked away again.  
  
"The license number?"  
  
Sesshoumaru recalled the number that he had seen on the license plate. "TD9A06."  
  
The man clicked away, and smiled at the results that almost instantly came up, and turned the computer around for him to see.  
  
"Is this the one?" He asked, still smiling.  
  
The list showed a picture of the human, her address, what her car looked like, everything you could ever want to know about her. He examined the paper, but found that the light was nowhere to be seen, though, he felt that there was something about the girl that drew him to her. Even if she was only a lowly human wench, she still had the light that he searched for with her.  
  
"Can you print this off?"  
  
* * *  
  
He sat brooding on a roof top again, reading over the sheet the man had printed off.  
  
The girl's name was Rin. She lived in the suburbs of the town with two of her cousins, who were sisters.  
  
He pondered it all over. He supposed he should go directly to her house. But. . .the paper also said that she commuted to the city for her job as a secretary.  
  
Standing, he decided to find her at her work place, an office building that was not too far away from where he was seated at that moment.  
  
He turned to the East, and moved on.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
This chapter is kinda short, and sorry if it's kinda boring, but, I need it all to build suspense and whatnot. ^_^;; Anyway, thanks to my lovely reviewers, and sorry that this chap didn't get here sooner. I just wasn't in a writing mood the last few days. =_= Well, anyway, I hope to post more soon.  
  
Ja.  
  
Review!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 3: Miss Rin Isn't In  
  
Sesshoumaru found it hard believing that a human, of all beings, contained the thing that he had been searching relentlessly for, for over 21 years.  
  
But it must be so. Miko's, in the days before humans were the dominant species, had unbelievable power. Enough to even rival a demon's power.  
  
But in these days of science and technology, those that had the powers of a miko were not trained in the art, and their power lay dormant. And those that did know of their powers, and wanted to train themselves, would have a hard time finding someone who could teach them how to use their powers, and use them wisely at the same time. He, in all his years, could not think of one time when a sudden and mysterious death or destruction of any kind was said to be a 'terrorist act.' The humans hid their awesome power like it was something to be ashamed of; those few that knew of the power would always be keeping it from others, fearing the worst. Were humans so blind that they could not see what they could do with such power? But, knowing humans, they would simply use it to destroy each other. Use those that had this power to achieve a new kind of warfare.  
  
Was this human that carried this light with her, was she, could she be. . .a miko? Could the light he saw only be a manifestation of this humans power? Was the feeling of chasing it nothing more than his demon spirit reacting to the magical powers of a human? Was he wasting his time chasing after her? Would this all end badly if he could not control his demon half, supposing that she was only a miko that was attracting him unknowingly with her powers?  
  
He sighed into the wind as he slid gracefully through the air from building to building. This was all so confusing. But inside, his heart pulled, telling him to go forward, that by going forward he would find out why he needed to find this light. And his mind yelled for him to stop, that by going even one more step, he might doom himself.  
  
The papers in his hand said that she worked at an office building. He recalled that the humans in this building always opened their wares an hour after everyone else. Lazy things that they were, but most humans in this time were.  
  
He stopped as he spotted the building. Sighing one last time, he stepped off the top of the building he was on, and let himself fall down into an alley, only receiving a few peculiar or shocked glances from humans that looked like they were near insanity anyway.  
  
Tipping his hat forward over his eyes, ears and the markings on his face and forehead, he strode out of the alley. Situating his swords in just the right way, he glanced around at the humans and slid in among them, becoming one with the mid-morning crowd.  
  
* * *  
  
He stepped into the open, cool building and glanced about the marble interior. In a way, it was no different from the humans Hall of Records that he had visited earlier that morning, except that the marble in this building was a dark green, instead of black.  
  
His shoes clacked on the hard floor - which was also marble - as his swords jingled slightly at his side.  
  
'Humans have something for marble in their important buildings.' He noted as he strode forward.  
  
He stopped right in front of the counter, glancing from the corners of his eyes for the human that was supposed to be behind the counter assisting him.  
  
There was no sign of a human clerk visually though. So, he let himself sniff the air for a human scent. His ears pricked forward as the sound of someone's muffled, frustrated breathing sounded just below his line of vision. He caught the scent of a female human at almost exactly the same time.  
  
Slowly, he moved his head downward to see the human straining with a large and heavy looking box on the floor.  
  
He looked straight ahead again with an inward sigh. 'Humans are so weak. Especially the female of their species.' He wrinkled his nose at the observation before clearing his throat loudly.  
  
There was a small gasp before the female straightened suddenly, saluting. Her entire form was rigid, her mouth drawn into a thin line, her eyes staring straight ahead alertly, and her form swaying slightly from the sudden incline.  
  
She noticed Sesshoumaru and blushed furiously, letting her hand fall to her side and sighing slightly. "Sorry about that, sir. Um, how may I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for a human that works here." He stated almost as soon as her sentence was finished, ignoring her blushing and her quizzical look.  
  
"Um, o-ok, what's their name?" The girl went to the computer that lay to her right, still blushing and glancing swiftly at the handsome man before her.  
  
"Her name is Rin." He said.  
  
The girl's face fell slightly, but she clicked the name in anyway. "And her last name?"  
  
He brought the papers forward and searched it thoroughly. "Her last name is Higurashi."  
  
The girl clicked away rapidly, but her eyes still flicked toward Sesshoumaru every few seconds, as if he might leave if she didn't watch him.  
  
She made a face at the results. "She's in room 302." The girl said in a haughty, snobbish voice. She glared menacingly at the screen, upset that the tall gorgeous figure was leaving in the direction that she was pointing her finger.  
  
With an angry sigh, she commenced in picking up the large box again.  
  
* * *  
  
He strode down the halls, following the signs that read, 'To rooms 300-350'.  
  
The signs led him to a glass elevator at what seemed like the heart of the building. Pressing the 'up' button, he watched as the glass marvel slid down toward him, carrying two other human occupants.  
  
The two stepped off, both female, talking and laughing until they spotted him. They seemed to stop, like they wanted to move back into the elevator, but they stepped out, letting him step in. Without a word, they watched the glass elevator rise, taking Sesshoumaru with it.  
  
"D-did that man have swords with him?" The first asked, seemingly older than the other woman.  
  
"Who cares, he was hot!" The other one said with a small blush and a laugh.  
  
Both women smiled at each other and laughed again, continuing on their business and forgetting the tall figure that had just passed them.  
  
* * *  
  
He stepped off at the 7th floor, and found that room 300 was right in front of him.  
  
He suddenly felt his heart race, he had not expected to come so close to what he was searching for. His quest was almost over.  
  
He took in a deep breath and glanced down the hall, spotting room 302, it's door closed tightly just a few yards away.  
  
Striding forward like a machine, he felt his heart jump at every step that brought him closer to the door numbered 302.  
  
He stopped in front of it, small beads of sweat forming at his brow line. He felt like his face was growing warm with embarrassed anticipation. His fingers jittered at his sides, his palms grew sweaty within seconds.  
  
Drawing in another deep breath, he forced his body to calm and return itself to his usual noble stature.  
  
It obeyed, and he moved to knock at the door before his body jumped back into that strange feeling of anxiety again.  
  
*bam, bam, bam*  
  
He heard his knuckles crack on the wood of the door magnified a thousand times. He thought he would go deaf from the noise that suddenly drummed in his ears.  
  
The clacking and scraping of human feet on floors above and below him. The sound of his own breath, and the breathing of the humans in the building. The scrape of his shoes on the carpet, the whisk of the door as a human male breezed into the building and the soft music from the elevator.  
  
Everything seemed to be closing in on him, squeezing, grasping, holding him, and making him choke to breathe.  
  
He noticed that the anxiety had set in again, making him sweat and making his heart race. Angrily, he cleared his mind and composed himself, forcing the anxiety away with a long sigh.  
  
He noticed that no one had yet answered the door, and he knocked again.  
  
This time, the anxiety didn't hit him again. Instead, he heard the shuffle of human feet getting louder and louder as it approached the door.  
  
He stood rigid, waiting for the door to open.  
  
The knob turned, with the soft clack of the lock as it pulled away from the doorframe.  
  
The scent of wildflowers floated out the door as a human head started to turn this way and that.  
  
A girl with long black hair searched for the person who had knocked on her door quietly.  
  
She spotted Sesshoumaru and smiled at him. "Hello, how may I help you, sir?"  
  
He noticed almost immediately that she didn't bear a light, nor did she resemble the young female human that was pictured on the papers that he held in his hand still.  
  
"I'm looking for a young human girl by the name of Rin Higurashi." He stated.  
  
The woman before him didn't seem to notice that he used the term 'human' as if he weren't one. Her eyebrows didn't even raise or furrow in question.  
  
"Ah, yes, Rin-chan." The girl said with a smile. "I'm sorry, she's not in today. It's her week off."  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his heart sink, and he nodded. "Thank you." He said before turning to leave.  
  
"Hey, wait, I could give you her address. . ." The girl started.  
  
He flashed the papers. "Thank you, but I already know where she lives. Good day."  
  
The girl nodded as he disappeared into the elevator that was crowded with workers getting on and off.  
  
With a sigh, she turned and resumed her work in her office, fingering a picture of a white haired man with small white ears on the top of his head.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hey, sorry it took me so long to update again guys. ^_^;; I just couldn't get in the mood to write for this story. Finally, I did though, and here's the chapter. I'll try to have another chapter out within the next 2 weeks, so, yeah.  
  
Thanks for all the kind reviews. ^_^ Ja!!!  
  
Review please!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 4: Yuwakusha; Seducer  
  
Ever running. That's all he felt that he was doing lately; ever running.  
  
His whole body knew the routine by now. Chase, stop to find out something new about the human girl, and chase again. The light always eluding him, something dark and foul seeming to crawl along behind him, waiting for him to give in.  
  
And those dreams, those haunting, weary dreams that left him crying when the light he was chasing diminished; died. They came back every night, almost foreboding, warning him to keep away from the light that called to his heart. But he ignored the dreams, even when they started to change. . .  
  
Now the dreams started when the light flickered into extinction, and he would cry for what seemed an eternity. Then, slowly, out of the darkness around him came figures that laughed and sneered at him. There were a few that looked like they were shouting, others came toward the place where the light had died, reaching for it, several looked as if they were crying as well, but all of them closed in on him. He felt his hair bristle, a snarl escaping his lips as he barred his fangs at them all. The figures would get closer and closer, and behind them all stood one solitary figure that looked on with a smirk and a laugh. Sesshoumaru's mind would snap toward him, and he could feel his entire body moving toward the figure. But the figure would laugh as several of the shouting robed ones would grab onto him and inflict pain on him as he lunged at the laughing figure before him. He would feel immense anger, hatred, blind rage, and started to transform in his dream when suddenly he heard a voice cry out in the empty, quiet air around him.  
  
**_"You cannot have her."_**  
  
This simple message would send him jolting back into reality, beads of cold sweat running down his face.  
  
He had pondered the dreams over and over again, but could find no real meaning. He supposed the robed and shouting figures to be the Council of the Wise. The ones that were crying were unfamiliar except for one, the girl from the office building that had answered the door numbered 302. And the figures grasping for the spot where the light had died had looked like soul imps, beings that took the souls of the dead to the after life. And the solitary menacing figure behind all the others was robed as well, like he too were part of the Council of Wise. If this figure were part of the Council, then why did he receive such a foreboding feeling when he saw him?  
  
If the Council of Wise were attacking him though, did that mean he was responsible for the lights' death? What was going on?!  
  
He groaned internally and tilted his head forward and peered intently at the ground as he thought.  
  
Suddenly though, his senses snapped to attention and he turned, bristling, toward the oncoming youkai power.  
  
He couldn't see another youkai anywhere in the crowd, and his mind was too muddled to sniff out the perpetrator.  
  
Calming himself, he walked toward the first empty spot he could ind on the sidewalk and scanned the area, his nose twitching slightly as he searched.  
  
"Hey, big guy, who ya lookin' for?" A soft voice cooed behind him.  
  
He picked up her scent about the same time that she landed behind him. He didn't even need to turn to learn who she was.  
  
"Yuwakusha, what do you want?" He asked half-angrily, a sigh of annoyance escaping him.  
  
He could tell the demoness behind him was pouting, crossing her arms and slouching as she stood, giving him puppy-dog eyes that were meant to mellow him out.  
  
"Oh, come on, Sesshoumaru, I spend all this time looking for you, and you act like I'm getting in the way?"  
  
She came near him and peered over his shoulder into his face and saw that he was paying next to no attention to her.  
  
She pouted again, sticking out her bottom lip and crossing her arms in a huff.  
  
There was a long pause before she spotted the papers in his hands as they bristled in the wind.  
  
"Oh, what are these?"  
  
She snatched them away from him before he had time to react to her.  
  
She scanned the sheets with curious malice. Her eyes widened and a poisonous look entered her eyes as she roamed farther and farther down the page.  
  
"Oh, dear. . ." She said silkily, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
She smiled like a snake as she held the papers and looked over them at him.  
  
"Is dear, darling, Sesshoumaru hunting for a human?"  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his anger start to mount, but wouldn't allow it to show on his face.  
  
"Oh, dear. . ." Yuwakusha said again, looking the papers back over.  
  
"So you abandoned your 'quest' thing to elope with a human girl? You know that's forbidden." It was more of a statement than a question, and her eyes looked him over, sizing him up.  
  
"What will your mother think?" She asked coyly. "Turning out just like your father. Tsk, tsk."  
  
"I am still on my journey, Yuwakusha. And I would kindly ask you to not make assumptions of me, or to point out my father's weak obsession." Sesshoumaru snapped, having had enough of Yuwakusha's tricks.  
  
He snatched the papers away and headed back toward the crowd, which didn't seem to notice the two of them at all.  
  
"Oh, wait, Sesshoumaru, baby!" Yuwakusha cried, jumping toward him and latching onto his arm.  
  
"I was just angry. Your mother sent me out here to get you. She wants to see you. You know it's been over 21 years since she's seen you last? I've been searching almost 7 years for you, and you're cold as ice to me!!" Yuwakusha stuck out her bottom lip, her eyes shimmering with fake tears.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, he had never been able to say 'no' to her when she got this way, but his mother was all the way in the west. . .  
  
"Yuwakusha, my journey is almost over, I'll come see mother AFTER I'm done."  
  
Yuwakusha got the venomous look in her eyes again and she latched on hard to his arm, her claws growing out and digging into his arm. Her eyes turned blood red, and the marks on her shoulders and knees snaked out and raggedly formed on her legs and arms.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you are coming back to your mother's castle." She said forcefully.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed her demon form starting to come out, and he glared daggers at her.  
  
"I told you 'no', Yuwakusha. I'm not going back. And if you transform, the humans will see you, and the Council will come after you."  
  
Yuwakusha calmed, and she walked along beside him, barefoot and clutching to his arm, her eyes downcast. Her long black hair fell over one shoulder, all of her jade colored jewelry shimmering in the sun as she strode along beside him.  
  
Finally, after a mile or so had passed behind them, she clutched his arm tightly for a brief second, signifying that she was ready to talk.  
  
"Your mother wants you to come back. She misses you."  
  
"She doesn't miss me." Sesshoumaru said, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"No, no! She DOES Sesshoumaru!! You HAVE to go back!!"  
  
"I'm busy right now."  
  
"Busy with what?! Some human brat?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.  
  
"She has something I have been searching for."  
  
"And how do you plan on getting it? Hm? If you attack her, or kill her, the Council will kill you! If you fall in love with her, you'll spend the rest of your life on the run!"  
  
"I'm not going to fall in love with a dirty human, Yuwakusha, and you can tell my mother that!!!" Sesshoumaru roared, finally turning his face toward her.  
  
Yuwakusha let go of his arm and glared at him, knowing that he had seen through he deception.  
  
"You can tell my mother that I have no intention of marrying or mating with a human!! Now go back to her and stop spying on me!"  
  
He half-growled at her as she jumped up into the air, her eyes narrowed in complete rage.  
  
She left without a word, but Sesshoumaru could tell that she'd be back to retrieve him for his mother. Either that, or his mother would come herself.  
  
Growling again, he turned abruptly and headed for the nearest hotel. Even if it was a filthy, human house, it would be nice to sleep on an actual bed for at least one night.  
  
The clerk readily gave him the keys to the room and directed him to what floor his room would be on.  
  
He nodded to the clerk and walked toward the elevator, and, pushing the button, waited for it to come down.  
  
His ears picked up the clanking of the elevator not far above him, on it's descent, and he shifted his weight, fingering his swords and thinking about his conversation with Yuwakusha.  
  
So, his mother suspected that he was eloping with a human, and that was the reason he had left so suddenly and had never come back.  
  
He rubbed his eyes wearily with his thumb and forefinger, sighing for about the six thousandth time that day.  
  
There was the soft ringing of a bell and the door opened to reveal someone he had not expected to meet in the city.  
  
"L-Lord Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
Jaken asked, completely astounded.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded toward him, inwardly hitting himself for not keeping his mind clear enough so that he could at least smell out when another youkai was near him. Maybe today was not his day.  
  
He stepped into the metal box, his companion looking up at him in wonder, obviously forgetting what his business had been on the 1st floor.  
  
Jaken looked the same as ever. As if not a day had passed since they had last seen each other. He wore the same clothes as he had years ago, and still carried the staff of Heads with him.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I-I never expected in my wildest dreams to see you again! Word in the youkai court was that you had illegally eloped with a female human!" Jaken sounded overjoyed, but Sesshoumaru only kicked at his old servant.  
  
"You have forgotten your place I see, in these 21 years?"  
  
Jaken sidestepped his master's foot and bowed humbly. "N-no M'Lord, forgive me for my quick tongue."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and stared straight ahead at the bronze doors.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you out in the open with humans around, Jaken."  
  
Jaken smiled slyly. "That is because I found a way for myself to appear as a human to humans, but as my demon self to other youkai."  
  
Jaken laughed softly, thinking himself quite clever.  
  
"I'm sure the experimentation's of such a spell were something to laugh at too. Was the Council after you?"  
  
Jaken stopped laughing, seeing that his Master didn't find anything funny about the matter.  
  
"No M'Lord. It was, actually, The Council itself that bestowed the spell on me. At the same time that I got my papers."  
  
All legitimate youkai and hanyou's had to carry papers so that the Council guardians did not kill a youkai that was counted as part of the remaining tribes.  
  
"And what are you doing here, Jaken?"  
  
The elevator stopped at the 10th floor, and Sesshoumaru stepped off, Jaken at his heels.  
  
"Why, did M'Lord not know? M'Lords' mother is here, holding a party on the 12th floor."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and stared down at his old servant. "You are certain of this?"  
  
"Y-yes M'Lord. Your mother sent me down to fetch you to the party as soon as you walked in the doors."  
  
Sesshoumaru snarled, his anger mounting again.  
  
"You can tell my mother that I do not wish to attend her silly party. And that she may very well leave me alone until I am finished with my business."  
  
Jaken's eyes grew wide and he ran after his Master hastily.  
  
"N-no M'Lord! You HAVE to come!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned on him.  
  
"HAVE to come?! Is THAT what she told you to tell me?!"  
  
Jaken shook his head.  
  
"No, no M'Lord. But M'Lords' mother will kill me if you do not come. She said so herself."  
  
"She can't. The Council would be after her for illegitimate killing of a youkai under the care of the Council."  
  
Jaken gulped. "No, M'Lord. She would still do it. There is a representative for the Council at the party."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he unlocked his room door.  
  
"I do not see what you are getting at, Jaken. She still could not kill you, especially with an Officer from the Council of Wise."  
  
"B-But M'Lord, it's not an Officer. Nor an underling, he's an actual Council member!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and turned toward Jaken. "You want me to go because this Member is present?" He asked, his voice icy and annoyed.  
  
Jaken nodded rapidly. "I would forever be in M'Lords' debt."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and closed the door to the room again.  
  
"Fine. I shall go. But only to see what you are so afraid of. I do not plan to stay the entire time."  
  
Jaken nodded and seemed quite relieved.  
  
As they headed back toward the elevator, Sesshoumaru could not help thinking: _'It will be interesting to see what scheme mother has cooking now.'  
_  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hey! Me again! I'm really getting' into this story!! Can't wait until I show you all what I've got in store!! It'll be fun.  
  
Please stay tuned, and thanks heaps for the awesome reviews!!  
  
Ja. 


	5. Chapter 5

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 5:: Mother Dear  
  
Sesshoumaru followed his old servant, Jaken, out of his room, and down the hallway, to the elevator.  
  
All the while, both were silent, Jaken, feeling guilty for forcing his former Lord into coming with him, and Sesshoumaru musing on why his mother wanted to see him so badly.  
  
_'Could she be dying?'_ He asked himself inwardly. _'No,'_ He thought after a moment of mulling it over. _'I would know if mother was dying.'_  
  
Jaken pressed the button with his staff, and waited patiently for the elevator to come, every once in a while sneaking a glance at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Noticing his former servant's eyes on him, Sesshoumaru looked down at him sharply. Jaken, caught in the act of glancing at his Lord, swiftly turned away, jittering about nervously until the bell rang, and the doors opened to let them in.  
  
They entered the large metal box again, the utter silence still reigning. Jaken pressed the button that would lead them to the top floor, and continued to jitter nervously.  
  
Soft music played as they rose higher and higher up, with neither saying a word. Sesshoumaru kept his hands in his pockets, one of his arms pressed protectively against his blades as if he thought someone might take them from him.  
  
Finally, just when Jaken thought he was going to scream from the eternal rising of the elevator and playing of it's slow, soft music, the elevator came to a halt, and gave a small, sharp ring. The doors opened, and Sesshoumaru exited, Jaken at his heels.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly as soon as he had taken five paces away from the metal box's doors. Jaken, nervous and jumpy, bumped right into his legs, just as he would have done years ago.  
  
Looking up nervously, he waited for his former master to strike him for not paying attention, or for not staying far enough behind, but Sesshoumaru did neither. Instead, he inquired about his mother.  
  
"Where will I find my mother, Jaken?" He asked, not even bothering to look at the toad-demon.  
  
Jaken quickly got to his feet and ran in front of former Lord. "She'll be over there M'Lord, in the large white building. There's a party tonight."  
  
There was a note of warning in Jaken's voice, but Sesshoumaru didn't catch it as he walked briskly away, toward the said structure.  
  
Jaken followed as fast as he could, making sure to stay far behind Sesshoumaru, so as not to bump into him again.  
  
As he walked toward the building, Sesshoumaru looked up to take it all in.  
  
It was, as Jaken said, a large, white house that could have been a court at one time. The first floor doors were clear glass, with several full-length windows off to the side, so that everyone could see the silver- haired stranger making his way toward them.  
  
There were windows on every floor, and in every window, glowed a single candle. The area around the building was covered in vegetation. From shrubs, to trees, flowers, and fountains of every shape and size. A definite hall set up for a party.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. His mother loved to throw ritzy parties, and drag him along to show off to all her lady friends. She had even gone so far as to try and wed him to one of their annoying, snobbish daughters. Taking this all in, he decided that that was the reason she had called on him twice that day. She wanted him to marry, and she was willing to force him into a marriage if he refused.  
  
He stopped in front of the doors, and, tilting his hat over his eyes, sighed again and pushed the doors open.  
  
It was just as he suspected. A piano was playing somewhere in the room, as richly dressed demons drank and chatted around the room. He could tell that they all noticed him the minute he entered, but many seemed to ignore him.  
  
Without a word, he followed his mother's scent to a crowd of women that standing so close that he was sure that they were one being at first.  
  
He could hear his mother's voice, with her fake, forced British accent before he even saw her. "...Yes, darling, I know, but that color just doesn't go with your eyes...oh, those sales-humans don't know that your eyes are really purple, dear..."  
  
Someone in the group spoke up suddenly. "Oh, Tsumi, I thought your son was coming?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was nearly on top of them now. "Yes, darling, my son _is_ coming. Oh, and here he is now!"  
  
His mother had caught his scent just as his head appeared over the lady in front of hers.  
  
All the demon ladies turned toward him, looking him over as he passed them in his black leather clothing, his swords clinking at his sides.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped two feet before the couch that his mother sat on. "Hello, mother." He said rather coldly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, dear, is that any to treat your mother?" She asked, through her accent, standing and embracing her son.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not return the embrace; he simply stared straight ahead.  
  
"Ladies, this is my son, Sesshoumaru." She said, showing him off to her friends.  
  
"Mother, may I speak with you....alone?" Sesshoumaru asked through his teeth, not willing to let himself be subjected to his mother's inferior friends at the moment.  
  
He could sense his mother's sun-shiny mood fade and was replaced by a dark, foul mood. Her grip on his shoulder tightened, signifying that she understood, while still keeping a smile on her face.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, Ladies, I would like to have a few words with my son." The last few words came out as a growl, his mother's voice cracking in anger.  
  
The ladies immediately dispersed, and Tsumi directed Sesshoumaru out of the hall, down a corridor, until they reached the end. Turning to him, she placed her hands on her hips and looked him over.  
  
She stood there, waiting for him to address her with his problem.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, playing with the rim of his hat with his fingers. Finally, after a short pause, he looked up at his mother from underneath the rim of his hat.  
  
"Mother...why did you send Yuwakusha and Jaken after me?" He asked.  
  
His mother smiled, trying to hide the anger that he could sense swelling in her.  
  
"Why, darling, I missed you. I haven't seen you in 21 years! You act like I was trying to kill you, darling!"  
  
"Mother, there is a reason you threatened Jaken, what is so important that you had to do such a thing?"  
  
Tsumi narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, when none other than one of the Ladies from before appeared at the other end of the corridor behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh, Tsumi! Someone from the main office is here!! He wants to see you!!"  
  
Tsumi's eyes darted to Sesshoumaru and back to her lady friend swiftly before she answered. "Alright, darling, tell the young man I'll be right there!!"  
  
The lady nodded and disappeared, her dressing flowing out behind her.  
  
In two swift steps Tsumi was halfway down the corridor before she turned back to her son. "Now, Sesshoumaru, please stay for the rest of the party. Twenty-one years _is_ such a long time..."  
  
Without another word, Tsumi turned and strutted down the corridor, and around the corner, high-heels clicking as she walked.  
  
With a sigh, Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on the swords and turned, retreating down the hallway, to the party.  
  
"Hey! Sesshoumaru-sama! I haven't seen you in years!" A perky voice called from the right of the punch table.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a small sip of the drink in his hands before addressing his fellow youkai.  
  
"I've told you before, Kouga, you don't have to call me 'Sesshoumaru-sama.' 'Sesshoumaru' is just fine."  
  
The wolf demon smiled happily at his friend. "Well, this is a formal party. I thought I was supposed to be formal."  
  
"Well, you are dressed formally enough." Sesshoumaru commented, looking his friend over. "A Tuxedo? What is the occasion, or are you simply, finally, noticing that those leather and fur things that you used to wear were horribly out-of-date?"  
  
Kouga's brow drew together. "My wolf armor was not out-of-date. It was simply traditional. I'm sorry that my outfit was traditional, Mr. Puffy-pants!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "Traditional clothes are nice, when the time calls for them. Unfortunately, you used to wear those clothes everywhere. You were quite the spectacle."  
  
"You used to wear your stupid armor and puffy-suit everywhere too! Don't make it out so that it's only **me** that wears traditional clothes excessively!" Kouga retaliated.  
  
"You are mistaken, Kouga. I wore mine all the time, true, but, I barely ever went out of my castle. But you on the other hand, would wear them night and day, and even in front of humans, with all your demon attributes on display." Sesshoumaru said, keeping his head and taking another sip of the punch.  
  
Kouga fumed, leaning against the table and pouting.  
  
After a long pause, in which neither spoke or looked at each other, Sesshoumaru finally broke the silence. "So, what _does_ bring the ever-in-wolf-armor Kouga into a suit and bow tie?"  
  
Kouga looked over at him. "Nothing that would bother the _Great_ Sesshoumaru." He mumbled.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked again. "Come now, what is it, Kouga?"  
  
Kouga looked him over for a minute before leaning in and whispering so lightly that only Sesshoumaru could hear, said: "A girl."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked wider as his friend's face grew red in embarrassment.  
  
"Three's a girl that has captured the heart of young Kouga, instead of the other way around? Will wonders never cease?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kouga shot a glare his way. "Sesshoumaru, don't you breathe a **word** of it to anyone!"  
  
"A word of what?" A voice asked from behind the two youkai.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hello! Sorry I haven't updated again in a while!! I meant to, but projects, and finals, and graduating, and....and....and....It's all too much.  
  
I've finally got my Finals finished, and I'm Graduating next week, but I should be able to start working on my fics again. Moshi wake arimasen, minna-san!!! I'm trying my best, so please don't get mad.  
  
Ok, well, thanks so much for the reviews, you make me very happy. I hope to update again soon, so stick around.  
  
Review please!! Ja! 


	6. Chapter 6

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 6:: Party Hardy  
  
_"A word of what?" A voice asked from behind the two youkai.  
_  
Sesshoumaru, still leaning against the table turned his head only slightly so he could see the speaker out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
The man before him was ningen enough, he smelled like one, and looked like one, but he wore strange robes, and had an air of importance, as if he were saying "I'm better than you." Sesshoumaru wanted to wrinkle his nose at the clearly ningen speaker, but found that it was a rude gesture, seeing as the man was in his MOTHER'S party, so he must be of same rank of importance.  
  
Kouga, however, seemed to stiffen in recognition of the man. The effect wore away quickly, so that Sesshoumaru was sure that the ningen before him was unaware of the wolf youkai's pause in attitude.  
  
"H-hello, Naraku-san." His friend said with an embarrassed smile.  
  
"Hello, Kouga-san." The human said with a smirk. "And hello to Mr. Kouga's friend."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, not willing to discharge his name to a stranger, especially a human stranger.  
  
"Oh, uh, Naraku-san, this is Sesshoumaru, son of Tsumi-sama, and Demon Lord of the Western Lands." Kouga said, introducing his friend.  
  
Naraku extended his hand in greeting from underneath the numerous robes that he wore, his thick black hair trailing down one arm. "Greetings to the Lord of the Western Lands. I am Naraku, of the Council of the Wise. Perhaps you have heard of us?" Naraku quirked an eyebrow in sarcastic question.  
  
'He knows damned well that every demon knows who the Council is, that wise-ass.' Kouga thought inwardly, never having liked the Council or it's often snobby representatives.  
  
'So, that's the reason for his strange garments...he's on the Council.' Sesshoumaru noted, letting the human grip his hand in welcome.  
  
"I have heard of the Council, yes. But I am quite stunned that the Council would care for the Western Lands or it's Lord at all. I thought they were busy chasing non-existent hanyou's." Sesshoumaru smirked as the human frowned.  
  
Kouga inwardly applauded his friend's wit.  
  
Naraku coughed into his hand, and folded it back into his robes with a stern look. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. And to see you again, young Kouga of the Wolf Demon Tribe. But I must be off." And with that, he took his leave of them.  
  
They watched the human until he disappeared among the crowd, his long robes trailing after him.  
  
As soon as he was out of range, Kouga sighed and leaned against the table again, folding his arms and closing his eyes in thought.  
  
"He remembered you." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk, chiding his friend.  
  
"I'm thrilled, really I am." Kouga growled.  
  
"Why so tense? Afraid he might steal your girl?" Sesshoumaru asked with a bigger smirk.  
  
Kouga made no comment.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a soft laugh at his friend's attitude. "Now, Kouga, you can't be serious. That human could never take a girl away from you, even if he wanted to..." Sesshoumaru broke off as his friend's attitude suddenly sharpened.  
  
Turning as if on a swivel, he stared at the door curiously, his wolf tail twitching back and forth in excitement.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked past him to see several humans walking in through the front door.  
  
Three raven-haired girls, one of which seemed quite moody and distant. While the other two smiled and laughed, obviously oblivious to the demons all around them.  
  
He searched among them, but not one of the three girls was the one he was looking for. With a sigh, he turned back around, only to have his friend tug on his arm.  
  
"What?" He asked irritably, turning back around.  
  
"It's her..." Kouga breathed, pointing toward one of the two raven- haired girls.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed his extended finger, and made a face, noticing that he had seen this human's face before. "I've met her before..." He mumbled to himself.  
  
"Really? You've met Kagome?" Kouga asked suddenly. "What's she like?"  
  
"I was not paying close enough attention, my friend. You should know of my short attention span with humans."  
  
"Hmph, short attention with life in general if you ask me." Kouga grumbled, peeking back at the girl as she crossed the floor toward the punch.  
  
"She's coming!" Kouga said, getting a bit jumpy.  
  
Sesshoumaru set his hand firmly on his friends' shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Contain yourself." He ordered angrily. "You're a youkai of noble birth, there is no reason for you to act this way, especially for a human female no less."  
  
Kouga seemed to give him a warning glare on his last comment but let his friend get away with it. "What should I do?" He asked.  
  
"You should forget about her. She's a human, Kouga. You are bordering on starting a dangerous relationship."  
  
Kouga shook his head. "I don't care."  
  
The girl stopped just as Sesshoumaru released his friend with a shake of his head. 'Good luck...my friend...'  
  
Without a word, Sesshoumaru removed himself, knowing that the human would remember his face.  
  
Kouga looked a bit distressed, but immediately set in to talk with the human girl.  
  
"Hello, Higurashi-san."  
  
Sesshoumaru made his way through the crowd, bored with everything that was going on around him. Why, WHY was his mother doing this to him?  
  
With another sigh, he leaned against a golden railing that was set in front of a large window that overlooked the garden to the back of the building.  
  
This garden was equally beautiful as the one in the front of the building, with lights showing down on it during the dark of the night.  
  
With a sigh, he recalled his memory of the 'light' and compared it to the way the electric lights glowed.  
  
With a small smirk, he noted how his 'light' was superior to the lackluster glow of the humans' lights. 'It was so much for beautiful, with a radiance that outshone everything else.'  
  
"Good to see you again, Lord Sesshoumaru." A voice cooed near him.  
  
His eyes moved sideways to look at the speaker out of the corners of his eyes. Inwardly he rolled his eyes in annoyance at the sight of the ningen Council member, Naraku.  
  
Returning his gaze to the vegetation below, he sighed a brief welcome to the unwanted human. "Hello."  
  
A bit ruffled at the Demon Lord's rudeness, Naraku took several more steps forward so that he could see what caught the Lord of the Western Lands attention so much.  
  
Insistent upon a conversation with the Lord, Naraku allowed a small smile to cross his lips as he looked down on the garden and fountains below. "It is quite well kept, don't you think?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him lazily out of the corners of his eyes again, as if to be asking why the human was still hanging around. "I suppose so." He said flatly.  
  
Naraku glared out the window, angry that the demon was being so rude to him. HIM, a COUNCIL member of all humans!! How DARE he!!  
  
Sesshoumaru, sensing the humans angered mood, smirked.  
  
Thinking tactfully, Naraku turned about and let his own smirk slip across his lips. "And what does the Lord of the Western Lands think about his friend's behavior tonight?"  
  
Sesshoumaru quirked one eyebrow, but soon came to the conclusion that he had seen Kouga trying to court the raven-haired human girl. "It is a small phase, nothing more."  
  
Naraku let his smirk widen. "You know it's against the Laws, so why do you not stop him? Especially when I am present and am witnessing the act against the Sworn Oath?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned fully toward him now, staring hard into his eyes. "Kouga knows what he is doing, I don't see why you need to come to me with your petty problems. If there is something wrong with him talking to her, then you can take it up with Kouga."  
  
Vexed, Naraku felt his own teeth baring against the Demon Lord in front of him. "You take no responsibility for your underling then?" He asked coolly, hiding his anger.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "It appears you certainly do not know anything about Demons." He said with a soft smirk before proceeding. "Kouga, Lord of the Demon Wolves, Rules of the Eastern Mountains."  
  
Taken aback, Naraku stared angrily at him for a few moments before Sesshoumaru spoke again. "As you can see, he is not my underling, nor do I take charge of what he does in his life. Kouga has a mind of his own, and if he didn't, you would need to consult the Lord of the Eastern Lands, not I."  
  
With that, Sesshoumaru strode away, tired of talking with the human.  
  
Glaring, Naraku watched as he retreated, the crowd of Demons moving in around him so quickly that he seemed to disappear the minute he stepped into their midst.  
  
Naraku clenched his fists, and, growling to himself, turned swiftly and disappeared through the glass of the large window over-looking the garden below.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Here I am again, sorry it took a bit for the chapter. I had finals last week, and it got hectic. :P Ok, this ISN'T going to be a Kouga/Kagome story, I just thought since Kouga likes Kagome in the anime and manga, why not include that in my story too?? Anyway, thanks for the reviews, you make me a very happy writer. Please keep up the reviews, and I'll keep up on my writing. See you all soon!! Ja!!  
  
V-chan 


	7. Chapter 7

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 7:: Mother Knows Best  
  
Sesshoumaru spent the rest of the hours at the party staring around the room and noting who was and who wasn't present.  
  
He spotted Kouga, who was blushing madly and talking at the most rapid pace Sesshoumaru had ever seen to the same human girl from before. What had her name been. . . ? Oh, yes, Kagome Higurashi. She was undoubtedly related to the Rin Higurashi he was searching for.  
  
Searching the crowd again, and noticed the other two girls that had accompanied Kagome Higurashi earlier that evening. The one that he had noted as moody was staring back at him in a manner that confused him. Her eyes showed no emotion, something strange to humans. Reflecting the mood in his own eyes, he wondered what she was hiding in the deep recesses of her mind as their eyes locked.  
  
Her eyes broke away almost immediately; then, turning, she disappeared back into the crowd. _'How strange. . .'_ Sesshoumaru thought. _'For a human to act that way. . .'_  
  
With a small roll of his eyes, Sesshoumaru looked over the other human girl. She had black hair, like the others, with tints of auburn where the lights hit her. She was tall, and her hair was long, dropping all the way down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes, unlike the other human girl's, were full of emotion, mostly happiness, but he could sense some form of dread and despair hidden underneath the waves of immense happiness that were flowing forth from her.  
  
But he had never been one to care for the emotions of others, especially a human girls' emotion, so he turned promptly turned his attention the woman's escort.  
  
The man wore a tuxedo, like every other man there, with thick black hair that he pulled back into a tiny little wisp of a ponytail. There was nothing strange about him, but Sesshoumaru could sense something was not entirely right with the young man. Upon further inspection, Sesshoumaru found the cause for the foreboding feeling he was experiencing as he watched the man.  
  
The man's right arm was giving off a strange aura, a small one, but still strange for a human. The aura focused around the palm of his right hand, and upon further inspection, Sesshoumaru noticed that the aura was small only because sacred, magic beads that were wrapped around a leather gauntlet on the man's forearm were purifying it.  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted, turning away. How igneous these humans could be when they wanted to hide something of power.  
  
It got later and later and still Sesshoumaru waited for the party to be over.  
  
The Higurashi girl had left, leaving Kouga in a dreamy state for hours afterward. But even Kouga had left, still in a daze, to return to his pack in the mountains.  
  
"Good luck on your quest, my friend." Kouga had said before he had left.  
  
As his friend was about to leave, Sesshoumaru had wondered if he should warn the demon of the Council's watching him.  
  
Deciding that his friend was more important than his ego, Sesshoumaru came forward and whispered the warning in his friend's ear.  
  
"May Demons stand strong against the winds of war and love."  
  
His friend had stared at him for a moment before nodding with a soft smirk. "What goes on in the mind of a Demon shall never be said." He had promised before taking off into the night.  
  
The warning had been an old one, one that had been used by in the days of the Sengoku Jidaii by demons before they went to battle. But nowadays the saying was only used briefly or in passing. Rethinking the event now, Sesshoumaru wished he had picked something else to say to Kouga to warn him of the Councilman, Naraku. But the time was passed, and his friend had answered sufficiently to his warning, so at least he was aware of the danger.  
  
With another sigh, Sesshoumaru looked at the large clock that hung suspended from the ceiling for everyone to see. It was five minutes till midnight, surely everyone would have cleared out by then?  
  
Five minutes later, he heard the bell toll, and as if by magic several of the stragglers still at the party looked at their clocks and made a face at the time it showed. One even went so far as to shake his watch and press it to his pointed ear as if his acute demon hearing might be off.  
  
Then, moving almost as one and muttering to each other about the time and how they should be going, they dispersed out of the hall, leaving nothing behind the solitary figure that was Sesshoumaru.  
  
It was a quarter after before Yuwakusha suddenly appeared beside him, smiling. "She'll see you now." She informed him before she turned and walked steadily down a thin hallway that Sesshoumaru had not noticed before.  
  
At the end of the hallway, was a large, illustrious white door with a bronze plate in the middle that read something in Human.  
  
Yuwakusha knocked once, the door made a clicking noise, and she admitted him in. "Lord Sesshoumaru to see you, M'Lady."  
  
Sesshoumaru strode in, and, sitting on a long couch with a cigarette in her mouth, lay his mother, a fluffy white tail sticking out from the back of her dress.  
  
As she spotted him, her lips curled into a smirk, and the tip of her tail giving a little flick. Her teeth bit down on the tip of the long black holder of her cigarette and sat up slightly from the pillows she had been leaning on. "My son. . ." She purred.  
  
"Mother." Sesshoumaru acknowledged her, coming to a halt in the middle of the room.  
  
"Oh, my son, why so distance?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed once again. "Mother, you have sent your servant after me, threatened my servant, showed me off to those 'friends' of yours, and forced me to stay at your silly party all night. I want to know why you have been suddenly so interested in dragging me out like this."  
  
His mother's body seemed to go rigid and she let out a cloud of smoke that curled around her head as she sat completely upright on the couch.  
  
"My son," She started.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
Her eyes stared coldly at him, as if to warn him not to correct her anymore.  
  
"My son," She started again through a fake smile. "I simply wanted to see you again, after twenty-one years-"  
  
"After twenty-one years, you show such sudden interest in seeing me? Such an urge to see me that you sent your servant to seduce me, and threatened mine? I highly doubt your emotions grew so quickly and strongly so suddenly." Sesshoumaru asked, cutting in on her.  
  
His mother seethed, her eyes flickering dangerously at him. Her tail tip gave another flick as she sat forward.  
  
"Please, don't interrupt me again." She said, waving it and her anger away with a single motion of her hand through the air. "Now, where was I, oh, yes, Sesshoumaru, I just wanted to see you, my darling. You ARE my only son after all." She said, sitting back again.  
  
"And I **have** been thinking lately, you should be married by now, should you not? You are – what, six hundred forty-six?"  
  
"Six hundred forty-five." He corrected her.  
  
"Ah, yes, well, still old enough to marry." She said, waving her hand dismissively again. "You are not a child anymore, Sesshoumaru, it's time to grow up, give up your little quest, and settle down with a family. Now, dear, tell me that wouldn't be nice."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed again, rubbing one hand over his face. "Mother, I have no intention of leaving behind my quest. You should know that. I have been searching for twenty-one years, I am not about to give up now."  
  
His mother took a deep pull on her cigarette, letting out the smoke through her mouth and nose, creating quite an effect as her eyes reverted to blood red for a moment.  
  
"But, darling, haven't you even thought of marriage?" She asked sweetly, holding the cigarette between her fingers.  
  
"No, I have not." Sesshoumaru answered flatly.  
  
His mother's fist clenched together, the claws biting into her hand. "Not even who you would want to marry?" She asked, eyeing the papers that he had folded up and stuck inside of his black outfit, and were now sticking out slightly from the hidden pocket.  
  
"No, mother." Sesshoumaru said forcefully, pushing the papers back into the folds of his clothing.  
  
His mother's eyes followed the papers until they were gone. When they disappeared, she looked up into his amber eyes. "My son, what are you hiding from your mother?" She asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffened. "It is nothing for you to worry about." He told her.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly, let mother see, dear."  
  
"No."  
  
"Darling, I **said** let mother see."  
  
"And I refused to let you see what is entirely my business."  
  
**"Sesshoumaru."** His mother roared the hairs on her tail standing on end. **"Let your mother see what you are hiding."  
**  
Sesshoumaru stood against the blast of aura that followed her unleashed anger. Only his hat blew away, revealing the top of his head and the tips of his youkai ears. "No, mother. What I choose to hide, I choose to hide. I don't intend to show you anything that I choose to keep hidden."  
  
His mother was furious now. "Sesshoumaru, you leave me no choice." She growled, snapping her fingers.  
  
The papers suddenly appeared in her hands, his eyes narrowed angrily as she looked at Sesshoumaru. Then, slowly and carefully she opened the folded parchment.  
  
She wrinkled her nose, narrowed her eyes in frustration, and brought the paper closer and farther from her eyes, but, finally, brought out her glasses. "Ah." She said as she placed them on her nose. "Let's see what young Sesshoumaru was hiding, now, shall we. . . ?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, wanting to rip the papers back from her.  
  
She wrinkled her nose again, but this time in distaste. Her eyes flickered with anger suddenly and she crumpled the papers in her hand.  
  
"Oh, dear, Sesshoumaru, hunting a human girl? I thought you said you were on a quest to find something important?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow and smirking as she lit the papers on fire with her cigarette."  
  
**_"MOTHER!!"_** Sesshoumaru roared, stepping forward suddenly and ripping the papers from her just as the tip was about to be set alight.  
  
His mother smirked, a smirk of hatred and pure malice as she watched him un-crumple the papers and try to save what was left of them.  
  
_ "My son, was there no quest? Have you fallen for a weak human? Like your weak father?"_ Her voice dripped with anger.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her, his own eyes filled with anger. "Don't confuse me with that bastard, never would I fall for a weak ningen brat!!" He roared, the building starting to shake under his feet, his hair blowing backward. "She is the bearer of what I seek, and if you would be so kind as to let me leave, I will be back soon enough!!"  
  
Yuwakusha's eyes grew wide as Tsumi rose, her eyes blood red as well. "Don't you speak to me in that tone! I try to get you settled down and away from all those ningens and you act like I'm trying to kill you!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru and his mother stood at the opposite sides of the room, their eyes glowing, teeth grit, and hair swirling around them.  
  
"I know you to be very controlling mother, and if I get settled down, it will not be to someone that you choose for me!" He defended.  
  
Tsumi growled in anger, the markings on the side of her face and on her forehead starting to show through the make-up she had put over them. _"Sesshoumaru. . ."_ She hissed.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows and stared into his mother's red eyes, their gaze locked on each other for what seemed like forever to the frightened Yuwakusha. Neither seemed ready to give ground to the other, or to even advance further, but, finally, Tsumi broke the gaze and sat down with a sigh, her aura calming.  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped his guard as well, letting his demon soul settle again.  
  
"Really, Sesshoumaru, you must have thought about it sometime, getting a mate?" His mother asked, her head sitting in one hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru steadily gazed at her, the answer written all over his face. "No, mother."  
  
"Not even what you are looking for in a mate?" She pressed.  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru answered promptly. "I have no intention of finding a mate or of what this mate might look like."  
  
"Well, why not Yuwakusha, darling?" His mother asked, waving a hand to the demon behind her.  
  
"Yuwakusha. . . ?" Sesshoumaru asked lightly.  
  
"Well, we want to keep full demons in the family, especially full inu youkai, and you've known Yuwakusha since you were a pup, so she is undoubtedly the best choice. Plus, darling, she comes from a very well-to- do family."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her as if she were crazy. Yuwakusha was a full demon, an inu youkai, and from a very wealthy family that had paid his mother to train her in etiquette, but he had never thought of her as his mate.  
  
Sure, she was good-looking, but his mother had not only trained her in etiquette, but in his mother's wily ways as well. She, in truth, was just like his mother in every way. Of course his mother thought she was the perfect mate.  
  
"Mother, I have no intention of making a mate of Yuwakusha. I told you before that I do not want you controlling my life in any way." Sesshoumaru stated. "Now, if you are quite finished, I must be going." He said, turning to go.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. . ." His mother hissed.  
  
He stopped, feeling his mother's aura rising again.  
  
Turning back slightly, he saw that her claws were digging into the couch arms, and her eyes were glowing as she hissed and growled. "Sesshoumaru. . ."  
  
Yuwakusha's eyes also started to glow, and the furniture started to shake from both their auras growing at the same time.  
  
_'Something's not right. . .'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he placed his hand on his swords. _'They're both acting strangely. . .and at this rate, I won't be able to fight both of them without getting The Council involved. . .'  
_  
Sesshoumaru backed up and touched the doorknob, knowing that the door was locked. Just as he suspected, the handle wouldn't turn, leaving the only possible escape route to be one of the windows.  
  
The room rocked for a moment, papers, pillows, cups, and saucers flying everywhere. The windows rattled, the door jumped, the floor buckled and the ceiling creaked. He had to get out soon or there would be two large dog demons sitting on the roof.  
  
With a final look at his mother and Yuwakusha, he ran toward the nearest window and pulled for Toukijin, which gleamed dangerously, reacting to the powerful youkai energy around it.  
  
"Ha!" He yelled as he sliced at the window, cutting it in two. The glass and wood fell out just as he jumped through to the garden below.  
  
Briefly he worried what would happen to his mother and her servant now that there was no one left in the building that might possibly be able to contain them. But his worry soon vanished as he set foot on the ground.  
  
His mother would have attacked him if he had stayed; there was no reason to worry about her anymore if she had decided on taking such an action.  
  
Without even looking back at the building, Sesshoumaru jumped from one building to the next, hoping to put some distance between him and his mother.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hello!! Me again!!! Thanks to everyone for the reviews and please be patient with me.   
  
I know you all want him to meet Rin-chan soon, but I have already planned everything out. But, I will have an entire chapter devoted to Rin- chan next time, so that she will be in the story at least a little before my intended time to let her appear with Sesshoumaru-sama.   
Well, thanks again for the reviews!!! Ja!   
  
Review please!! 


	8. Chapter 8

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 8:: Rin-chan  
  
It was eight o' clock when the buzzer by her bed went off.  
  
Groggily, she let out a moan and turned over in her bed, glaring sleepily at the flashing and beeping clock.  
  
"Stupid thing." She cursed it, pressing a button on the top of the clock that made it immediately cease all action. Seeing, and hearing, that the clock was done, she moaned again and flipped back over, shutting her eyes.  
  
A few hours later, she was jolted awake again by her cousin's angry voice. "Rin-chan! Rin-chan, wake up!"  
  
Rin sat straight up, rubbing her eyes and scratching her head with a yawn. "What?" She asked irritably, getting out of her bed and walking down the hallway to the steps, and down into the kitchen.  
  
"Why do I have to get up so early on a weekend? I'm not working today." She told her raven-haired cousin who was watching her like she was a mother.  
  
"Rin-chan, you can't sleep so late all the time, it's not healthy to sleep half the day away like that." Her cousin told her, waving a whisk in the air.  
  
"Half the day?" Rin asked, looking at the clock. "Kagome, are you crazy?"  
  
Kagome pointed at the clock with the whisk, one hand on her hip. "It's almost NOON, Rin-chan! That IS half the day!"  
  
Rin gave her a guilty look. "Warui." She grunted, pulling a bowl and a box of cereal from the shelves.  
  
Kagome looked quite cross. "Don't you 'warui' me, young lady. Just because you don't have to work, doesn't mean you can't get up and do something with yourself when you're NOT working."  
  
Rin rolled her eyes and poured milk on top of her cereal. "Ah, c'mon, Kago-chan, why do you always yell at me but never Sango-chan?" She asked.  
  
"Because Sango is my sister, and I know what I can and cannot yell at her about. You, on the other hand, are under my protection by the authority of your parents." Kagome waved the whisk as she spoke.  
  
"You mean mom and dad told you to make sure I didn't get into any trouble while I was training with you and Sango-chan." Rin said sneakily, pushing the silver spoon into her mouth with a smirk.  
  
Kagome sighed, turning back to the cookie batter she had been mixing. "That is not entirely what I meant, but I doubt I have to explain all the circumstances to you." Kagome turned and looked at her cousin out of the corner of her eye. Rin looked slightly angry as she pulled the spoon back out of her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She said, waving one hand at her cousin.  
  
"Kikyou-san should be here soon to pick you up." Kagome noticed after a few moments of silence.  
  
"K-Kikyou-san?!" Rin asked, the spoon falling out of her mouth as she slammed her palms against the table.  
  
Kagome nodded, watching the clock.  
  
Rin gulped, grabbing her spoon and dishes and thrusting them into the sink as she stormed back up the stairs.  
  
"Why didn't you tell before?! Now there's no way I can fake sick!!" Rin called as she raced back to her room and slammed the door.  
  
Kagome groaned, planting the whisk into the batter again and beating away all her anger and frustration. "It's not going to be any picnic for me either, Rin!! And don't even think of trying to play sick!!" Her cousin threatened, her hand moving faster and faster over the batter.  
  
Rin returned, fully dressed and brushing her hair vigorously about five minutes later.  
  
"Kagome, it's not fair, why do I have to go with her every Sunday?" Rin whined, her fingers moving madly over the hair as she combed out all the knots.  
  
"You have to go because it's best for you to try and control your powers, if you have any that is." Kagome said, still stirring madly.  
  
Rin stuck her finger in the batter and pulled it back before her cousin hit her. Sticking it in her mouth she smiled. "If you whisk that much more, there will be nothing left of it, Kagome." She informed her cousin, who starred dully at the cookie batter, only half-smiling.  
  
"Besides, it's not like YOU have to spend the WHOLE DAY with her." Rin added sarcastically. "You just have to answer the door for her."  
  
Kagome's eye brow twitched. "Even that is too much for me, Rin. You should know that." Kagome mumbled, still attacking the bowl and batter.  
  
Rin turned and saw her cousins whisk glow pink for a brief moment. Her eyes went wide before she dove into her. "Kagome!" She screamed just before knocking her cousin to the ground.  
  
Kagome gasped as her whisk and bowl exploded, showing the area around them with batter. "See? I TOLD you there would be nothing left." Rin said, getting up and checking to make sure she wasn't hit anywhere by batter.  
  
Kagome bit her lower lip. "I've got to stop doing that. . ." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Rin scoffed. "Yeah, or you'll blow the whole house up. You've had too much training to get out of control whenever you get angry." She scolded.  
  
Kagome smirked. "At least I know how to use my powers, and I have them too."  
  
Rin stuck her tongue out like she was still a child. "And your power is what attracts all those demon boys too." She teased.  
  
"Oh, you're just jealous." Kagome said with a smirk as she touched her hair softly with one hand.  
  
"Oh, hey, now I remember! I wanted to ask you about the party last night." Rin said, suddenly excited and forgetting their game.  
  
Kagome smiled. "It was fine, a little too much for me though."  
  
Rin nodded. "Lots of demons?"  
  
Kagome nodded back at her. "Hai."  
  
Rin smirked suddenly. "Kouga there?" She asked.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kami-sama, yes, he was there."  
  
"You like him?" Rin asked.  
  
"Rin, we've been through this a thousand times." Kagome sighed, leaning against the counter and rubbing her forehead in sudden exhaustion.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but I still think-"  
  
"RIN." Kagome said sharply, cutting her off. "You are entirely too old for me to have to explain this to you. Not only would it be a forbidden and dangerous union, but our children, if we had any, would forever be chased and hunted by The Council, as would we. Furthermore, I like Kouga- san as a friend, nothing more, nothing less. And I do not have such a strong enough liking for him that I would throw all caution to the wind and elope with him."  
  
Kagome finished, a hard, steady stare set on her younger cousin who looked disappointed and rather mystified.  
  
"Aw, Kagome, where's your sense of adventure? I mean, you act like you know all the stupid Council's little rules by heart." Rin said, glancing at the clock thoughtfully.  
  
"Rin, you would do well not to mock The Council." Kagome contradicted. "You, as a human, and not even a miko or priest, are honored by knowing that such an organization as The Council exists."  
  
Rin rolled her eyes as her cousin continued. "And you would be better off learning all the rules too. For, if you should break one of them, there is no excuse for you. The Council Members would expect you to know what you had done and to what length of punishment you would be treated. If you brashly and ignorantly do not know any of the rules, it will not look good for you." Kagome shook her finger once at rin who acted like she was paying attention.  
  
"Finally, I don't ever want to hear of a-" Kagome stopped suddenly as the doorbell rang.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and her shoulders hunched. "She's here." Rin groaned. "Please, Kagome, PLEASE let me stay here!! You have no idea how dull she is."  
  
Kagome looked at her angrily. "Rin, that is enough. Though I don't see eye to eye with Kikyou-san, I still revere her as a fellow miko, and a wise woman at that."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you both were trained at the same time by the same woman." Rin mumbled, slouching away toward the door as the doorbell rang again.  
  
"Kaede-Obaa-chan." Kagome mumbled as she passed Rin, and opened the door for their guest.  
  
"Kaede-Obaa-chan." Rin mumbled to herself as the door was swung open to reveal Kikyou.  
  
Kagome had held down her temper as Kikyou had collected Rin and left again. But Kikyou had not held down her comments on the upkeep of Kagome and Sango's house. "Doesn't that one girl that lives with you clean this place? Or help you cook? What does she do for a living? A taijiya? Are you kidding? There are no lesser demons left to exterminate! Hmph!"  
  
Rin got into her car and waited, wondering why she wasn't being trained by Kaede-Obaa-chan as well.  
  
_'Kikyou-san and Kagome-chan were trained by Kaede-Obaa-chan, why can't I be trained by her too?'_ Rin wondered as Kikyou and she meditated by a calm lake.  
  
Rin opened one eye and peeked at Kikyou. She was always so serious about the anything that had to do with being a priestess, well, so was Kagome, but Rin felt more rigid around Kikyou when they were on the subject.  
  
"Rin-chan, no peeking. Meditate." Kikyou ordered without opening her eyes.  
  
_'Wow,'_ Rin thought as she promptly shut her eyes and sat straight up again. _'Kikyou-san didn't even see me, yet she knew I wasn't paying attention. She must be really strong, like Kagome-chan.'_ Rin noted as she tried to force her whole being to be calm.  
  
Five minutes later, she was still trying to calm her mind. But songs wouldn't stop playing in her head, and thoughts wouldn't stop popping up. She just couldn't focus, with the incense burning, which was supposed to help her focus and relax.  
  
One of her eyebrows twitched as she gritted her teeth in frustration. _'I just can't do it. I can't do this stuff like Kagome and Kikyou-san think I can!'_ She yelled in her mind, her form swaying slightly.  
  
As if hearing her thoughts, Kikyou opened one eye to stare at her for a moment dully.  
  
"Rin-chan." She said, bringing the girl from her muddled thoughts.  
  
"H-hai, Kikyou-san?" Rin asked nervously, her eyes popping open.  
  
Kikyou took a deep breath and faced toward the lake. "When I was younger than you, much younger, I accidentally blew up a train full of people with my powers, not knowing that anything that sparked my anger might mean death to thousands."  
  
Rin stared at her in confusion. _'Why is she telling me this?'_  
  
"I was exhausted and had passed out soon after." Kikyou explained, not making eye contact with her pupil. "I awoke to find myself in Kaede- Obaa-chan's hut deep in a secluded forest that will not be named. Kagome was already a student of Kaede-Obaa-chan's, and she was the first person I saw when I awoke."  
  
The wind shifted, and Kikyou's hair blew toward the lake, which was full of ripples from the wind, as she continued.  
  
"I was scared at first, and didn't want to use my powers as a miko anymore. I was afraid of more destruction, of what would happen to me, of the unknown. But Kaede-Obaa-chan told me that by not learning how to control my powers, I would only be hurting others more for my foolishness. So, I took up my training with Kagome. At first, we were distant, Kagome and I. Because I did not want to have contact with her, because she was the only other one in the world who knew what I was and what power I had. Who truly realized it." Kikyou said when she saw Rin about to protest about modern day miko's and shrines.  
  
"But one day, she helped me retrieve a lost arrow, and when she handed it to me, she smiled like she knew me. We became friends soon after that, but it turned to rivalry when a hanyou appeared, searching for something of extreme value that Kaede-Obaa-chan was training Kagome and I to protect." Kikyou said, a touch of bitterness in her voice.  
  
_'Inuyasha-sama. . .'_ Rin thought, remembering Kagome's brief and never clear mumblings about him.  
  
"He tried to steal the thing of great value, but I pinned him to a tree where he would sleep eternally." Kikyou's eyes were lost as she remembered, touching her shoulder.  
  
"And not but fifty months later-" Kikyou started.  
  
_'That's four years and two months. . .'_ Rin thought, counting it off in her head.  
  
"Kagome let him go, she pulled the arrow from his chest and released him, not knowing that Kaede-Obaa-chan had hidden the object of extreme power and value inside of her whilst she had slept one night." Kikyou's tone was truly bitter now, and her fists clenched together.  
  
Rin stared at her, wide eyed. Kagome had NEVER mentioned THAT.  
  
"The hanyou saved her from a lesser demon that had snuck up on her as she had freed him, and the object of power was ripped from her body." Kikyou growled. "Kagome kept the object and for years she kept the hanyou at bay with a subduing spell placed around his neck, until their little fights turned into something else."  
  
Rin studied the grass as she absorbed it all. _'Kagome-chan. . .and. . .a hanyou. . .but, she was just telling me that. . .'  
_  
"Kaede-Obaa-chan would not allow anyone to interfere with what was going on, saying only briefly that there was something to be learned by them. But what it was I still cannot tell, Kaede-Obaa-chan WAS old back then. . ." Kikyou trailed off. "Then, The Council came. They saw the hanyou and Kagome together and chased him, but not before Kagome put off quite a show with her powers." Kikyou smirked, remembering everything.  
  
"She went to court before the Council, and only was saved from capitol punishment by Kaede-Obaa-chan. Till this day, the hanyou is chased by The Council." Kikyou finished, picking up her bow and quiver of arrows with a small, inward sigh.  
  
Rin was stunned, absorbing it all. _'Kagome-chan. . .'_  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
I will have another chapter for Miss Rin next time as well, since I want to make this two parts.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed and thanks so much for the reviews. I know, I know, I can't wait for them to meet either, but believe me, it won't work out if I have them meet too early on.  
  
Thanks again!! Ja!!  
  
Review please!!


	9. Chapter 9

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 9:: Of Hanyou's and Miko's  
  
_"She went to court before the Council, and only was saved from capitol punishment by Kaede-Obaa-chan. Till this day, the hanyou is chased by The Council." Kikyou finished, picking up her bow and quiver of arrows with a small, inward sigh.  
  
Rin was stunned, absorbing it all. 'Kagome-chan. . .'_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Rin was silent all during the car ride home, lost in contemplation. And, Kikyou, in turn, said nothing to rouse her from her thoughts, sensing the deep, inner trouble the girl was going through. Mixed feeling filled the poor girls body as she thought more and more on the story she had been told, her own assumption of images flashing before her mind's eye.  
  
Kikyou briefly glanced at her, but never did a thought enter the fully trained miko mind that she probably shouldn't have told the story to Rin.  
  
The black haired woman turned her head back toward the road, clearing the thoughts from her mind as she focused on her driving.  
  
Not long later, Kikyou pulled into the Higurashi's driveway. Rin stepped from the car, her eyes still lost, with a layer of quiet, undisturbed sadness lingering in their depths as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Turning back, she waved at Kikyou, smiling as she pulled out of the driveway, and drove away.  
  
As Kikyou's car disappeared, Rin sighed, her fake smile fading, and her arm going limp at her side. "Kagome-chan. . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome looked up from the dishes she was drying as her cousin walked drearily in the door. "Ah, Rin-chan-" She began, but stopped when she saw how sullen Rin appeared to be.  
  
"Rin, what's the matter?" Kagome asked, rinsing off her hand with a towel and coming toward her cousin.  
  
Rin shook her head and smiled at her cousin. "Nothing, really. I was just thinking about something is all."  
  
Kagome made a face as she watched her cousin. "It's no use lying, Rin. I can tell when you're keeping something from me, you get all happy like that automatically."  
  
Rin sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, you caught me. I was just thinking. . .y'know, Kikyou-san was acting pretty weird today. . ."  
  
Kagome scoffed. "She acts weird all the time." She grumbled, though she was interested in what Rin had to say. "What do you mean by 'weird' though?"  
  
"Well, she was being kinda. . .random." Rin admitted after thinking for a few moments. "I mean, one minute she was correcting me for not concentrating, and the next, she beaks out into some story about your childhood." Rin waved her arms in the air for emphasis.  
  
"And why can't I be trained by Kaede-Obaa-chan too?" She added when Kagome made no answer. "I mean, nothing against Kikyou-san, but I don't think she's a very good sensei. You've always said that Kaede-Onaa-chan could work wonders! So why isn't she taking any more pupils? Can't I at least meet her?" Rin went on and on, pleading with her silent cousin to at least come into contact with the old priestess.  
  
"Maybe if I meet her I'll know why she doesn't take anymore pupils. . ." Rin mumbled to herself, pressing her hand to her chin in thought.  
  
After a few moments of silent contemplation, Rin noticed that her cousin had not said a word, and immediately spoke up. "Uh, Kago-chan. . . ?"  
  
Kagome stared blankly at her though, as if she were lost. "Kago-chan. . . ? Earth to Kagome!!"  
  
Kagome blinked, shaking her head and smiling softly at Rin. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just. . .thinking. . ."  
  
Rin sighed in exasperation. "Everyone's going nuts! Kikyou's random, which I have to say she is, but most times it makes sense when she starts talking about random things like that. . .or at least it fits with what's going on at the time, but that story was just. . .really out of the blue." Rin rolled her eyes with another sigh.  
  
"And now you're getting all goofy too, Kago-chan." Kagome looked up at the accusation. "You don't want to talk about the big youkai party with me, you get all weird when I talk about Kikyou-san and that story-"  
  
"What story?" Kagome broke in.  
  
Rin looked at her with quizzical shock, the skin under one eye twitching as if she were angry. "The story I was just telling you about. . .the one Kikyou-san told me. . .remember. . . ?" She said slowly.  
  
Kagome made a face at her. "No, no, Rin-chan. I meant WHAT story did she tell you?"  
  
Rin shrugged. "Does it really matter, Kago?"  
  
Kagome gave her a hard look. "Yes, it does, Rin."  
  
"It was the one about you guys and Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome was silent for a while before sighing. "Did she tell you about Myoga-jiji?"  
  
"Myoga who? No. No one's ever told me about him. Is he the one chasing Inuyasha-kun?" Rin asked hopefully, waiting for another of Kagome's exciting adventure stories that featured the hanyou as the hero. Though she had not heard one since she was a child.  
  
"No, and will you stop that?" Kagome demanded, though she was pleased that Rin was eager to hear the story. "Myoga-jiji is Inuyasha's flea demon advisor. Though he's a coward in all respects, he is quite knowledgeable."  
  
Rin sighed. "Well if he's a coward, then he's no fun." She said in a huff. "Did he abandon Inuyasha when The Council came for him?" Rin immediately was eager again as the idea popped into her head.  
  
Kagome sighed wearily and sat down on the couch next to Rin. "No, he had no choice in that matter, unfortunately. When The Council started to chase Inuyasha, they tried to get rid of Myoga-jiji because he was a lesser demon without certification."  
  
Rin waited for more impatiently. "So? So? What happened?" She pressed swiftly when Kagome stopped.  
  
"So he came to me."  
  
Rin stared at her. "You're lying." She proclaimed flatly. "They got him, didn't they?"  
  
Kagome made a face. "Why would I lie to you?"  
  
"Because you don't want me to cry." Rin pointed out with a laugh.  
  
"Rin, I'm telling the truth and you know it."  
  
Rin sighed. "You're not fun. Ok, ok, then what happened? He came to you and? And?"  
  
Kagome smiled and laugh slightly. "Well, I put up a barrier." She started, getting up and walking down the hallway to their left.  
  
Rin followed eagerly listening, not paying any attention to where she was going.  
  
"And I let him stay in a special room of the house until everything got sorted out, which could be a long time from now. . ." Kagome opened a door after unlocking it, and walked through the liquid looking barrier that covered the door from panel to panel.  
  
Rin finally stopped, looking at it uneasily. "Kago. . . ?" She asked warily, eyeing her cousin.  
  
Kagome waved for her cousin to follow. "It's fine, don't worry."  
  
Rin, still uneasy, first stuck her foot through, then her leg, followed by her arms; and, seeing that she wasn't being set on fire, she stepped fully through with a smile.  
  
"Was that a-?"  
  
"Barrier? Yes." Kagome said before turning and scooping something up in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Hm? Who's there? Oh! Kagome! How nice to see you again, and who is that fair young one by the door?" A small voice spoke up as Kagome smiled at something in her cupped palm.  
  
Rin was bewildered, not moving an inch. But Kagome saved her the need of moving by stepping toward Rin enough so that the girl could see the pint- sized demon in Kagome's hand.  
  
"Myouga-jiji, this is Rin-chan, my cousin. Rin, this is Myoga-jiji, Inuyasha's 'faithful' companion."  
  
Rin smiled sheepishly, waving slightly. "Kon'nichiwa, Myouga-jiji."  
  
"Hello there, young Lady." Myouga greeted her with a bow, not heeding the way Kagome had emphasized 'faithful'. "It is a great honor to meet such a beauty in this hole I am confined in."  
  
Rin blushed slightly and smiled wider at the flea demon. "You flatter me, sir youkai." She said, trying to sound as he did in her speech. "But I am merely human, and youkai beauty surely outdoes mine."  
  
Both Kagome and Myouga seemed pleased. "Ah, but outer beauty is only skin deep, M'Lady. There are many a youkai that are beautiful, but that does not make up for an ugly heart."  
  
Not sure what to answer that with, Rin nodded with a laugh. "Ah, thank you."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Well, if you two are quite finished with your little session, I'll turn on the light."  
  
With that, Kagome placed the flea on Rin's shoulder and walked back into the middle of the room, pulling hard on a metal chain that clicked before giving forth light.  
  
Myouga blinked back the light, shielding his small eyes with two of his arms. "Agh." He commented briefly before his eyes adjusted.  
  
Rin blinked in an entirely different fashion though. For, before her, was a small, traditionally built room with the usual objects a miko uses for a barrier spell held tightly to the wall, or placed around the borders of the room.  
  
She gasped slightly, taken aback. She had never seen the barrier spell in use before, and was quite stunned by it's sudden appearance, along with the orb of swirling light that domed over them.  
  
Kagome took no notice, but Myouga was stunned by her sudden in take of breath, which was quite large to him. "W-what is it, dear Rin?" He asked, flustered.  
  
"It's nothing. . .it's just. . .I-I've never seen the barrier spell, or any miko spell at work before, much less set up properly. . .and in such an old looking surrounding too. . .this room looks almost completely different from the rest of the house. . ." Rin replied softly, awe-struck.  
  
"This is your first time? Well, that's quite strange. . .quite strange." Myouga mused. "At any rate, you say that this room is different from the others? How strange indeed. . .but of course, I haven't seen the rest of this marvelous building for many years. . ."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "You know very well that the instant this barrier goes down, The Council will find you. And then you won't have time to look around, you'll be on the run again." She scolded.  
  
Myouga sighed, shoulders slumping. "See what an old man has to go through? Does she do this to you too?" He asked Rin, looking at her hopelessly.  
  
Rin nodded in agreement. "Yes, all the time. It's really annoying too." They sighed in unison.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Kagome demanded. "What about me? What do I do?" She was curious about this strange habit that they both found annoying in her.  
  
"You act like you're our mom." Rin pointed out bluntly.  
  
"It is something that probably comes from taking care of so many people all the time. . ." Myouga tried to calm the rage he was sure would swell in the young miko before him as he glanced meaningfully at Rin.  
  
But Rin didn't take the hint; she just shrugged when Kagome gave her a confused face. "Hey, it's true."  
  
"What do you mean I act like your mother?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"You chastise us. That's what I mean." Rin said with another shrug. "Rin, you know very well that the Council forbids youkai/human relationships! Rin, why must I always tell you that you must respect Kikyou?! Rin, don't put that there, it'll get sticky gunk everywhere!" She added in a high pitched, overly exaggerated, Kagome impersonation.  
  
Kagome made a face, but said nothing. Myouga, seeing that there was no immediate danger, quickly joined in on the bashing.  
  
"Myouga-jiji, what have I told you about trying to leave the barrier? Myouga-jiji, stop that! Myouga-jiji, don't be such a coward!"  
  
"Alright, Alright." Kagome said angrily. "But Myouga-jiji's right. It comes from watching all of you all the time!! It's not that I can help it, it's what feels natural for me."  
  
Rin laughed. "Ah, Kago, but that's what we like about you. Don't worry, I don't mind that much anymore." She winked at her cousin.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily. "Rin-chan, I-" She broke off as she heard the door open. "Sango-chan. . ." She whispered before hurrying through the barrier, calling orders to Rin.  
  
"Rin, turn off the light and put Myouga-jiji down. Close the door behind you and make sure not to bump anything!!" Rin nodded, scooping up the youkai and setting him to his feet.  
  
"It was fun, Myouga-jiji, see ya soon!" She called softly before turning out the light and rushing out, shutting the door softly.  
  
"Hey, Sango-chan, home so early?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Sorry, long time since I updated again. Heh. Well, hope you all got a good look at Rin cuz she won't be back in for a little while, sorry. But, no worries, she will be back, of course.  
  
Thanks for your reviews and patience once again. I'll be sure to catch up on all my fics, and the ones I'm reading soon. My busy June overlapped into July somehow. . .  
  
At any rate, thanks much and I'll see you all soon. Ja!  
  
Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 10:: Rumors  
  
It is amazing how some things can change so rapidly overnight. In fact, the rumors and lies of Lord Sesshoumaru eloping with a human girl had spread so swiftly in such a small amount of time, that the Demon Lord was nearly perplexed by it all the next morning.  
  
He came carefully down from the top of the building he had stayed on that night, and found several other demon's lurking about in the early morning hours. But none of them seemed to notice him. They didn't even make way for him, Ruler of the Western Lands.  
  
Acting as if he cared not for them, Sesshoumaru passed through their midst without bumping into one of them.  
  
As he strode away, the demons watched through narrowed eyes. "Oh, I've heard of the girl that he's chasing." One of them hissed through yellow teeth as soon as he was out of hearing range.  
  
"Ah, I work in the same building as her, scrawny little thing." Another agreed.  
  
"Why would a fella want a girl like her? A frail and fluffy beauty." An older demon woman asked as she looked at a picture of Rin through half- moon spectacles that she adjusted every now and then to see better.  
  
"I know!" Another nearly hissed loud enough for a passing by human to hear. "Why can't a guy ever once prefer a solid girl like me!" She proclaimed, pushing forth her bulk in a huff.  
  
The other demons eyed her chubby face and bulky figure, but said nothing aside from a forced nod of agreement.  
  
"So, tell us more about her dear." The older demon urged the one that had claimed to work with Rin.  
  
The demoness smiled at the sudden attention and proclaimed loudly what she thought of her. "She's a frothy little bubble, with a flimsy kind of charm-" She started when the demoness that had claimed to know Rin spoke up.  
  
"And with very little trouble, I could break her little arm!"  
  
They all nodded in agreement slowly.  
  
Suddenly, the bulky demoness seemed to become enraged. "Oh! Oh!" She cried, stamping her feet and flexing her claws angrily, face flushed as she stuck out her bottom lip. "Why would a guy want a girl like her, so obviously unusual?!" She asked no one in particular as she looked at Rin's picture with fury.  
  
"Why can't a guy ever once prefer a usual girl like me?!" She demanded of them all.  
  
"Her cheeks are a pretty shade of pink. . ." One of the demons who had been silent suddenly said softly.  
  
"But not any pinker than a rose is!" The older demon corrected, shaking a wrinkly, gnarled old finger at them all with a nod.  
  
"Her skin may be delicate and soft. . ." Another admitted, making a face.  
  
"But not any softer than a doe's ears!" The older demon corrected again.  
  
"Her neck is no whiter than a swans!" The fat demoness cried with sarcasm.  
  
"She's only as dainty as a daisy." The demoness that worked with Rin agreed.  
  
"She's only as graceful as a bird." The demoness that knew Rin spoke up, shrugging her shoulders as if it were nothing.  
  
"So why is the fella goin' crazy?!" They all chorused together, shaking their heads as they looked at their feet in disgust.  
  
They continued on into their ranting, chirping up every now and then so that a passerby noticed them.  
  
"Oh, why would a fella want a girl like her, a girl who's merely lovely?" The older one asked them all. "I tell you it ain't right for someone like him!"  
  
"He'll end up being like his father." Yuwakusha said, slipping in to add fuel to the fire.  
  
"Why can't a guy ever once prefer, a girl who's merely me?" The fat demoness asked, looking at her face solemnly in a mirror.  
  
"What's the matter with the man?" The old demoness asked angrily, clicking her cane twice on the cobblestones for effect.  
  
"What's the matter with the man?" A second agreed with her, nodding.  
  
"What IS the matter with the man?" Yuwakusha asked, silencing them all.  
  
"Oh, so it's you Yuwakusha, we didn't see you there." The oldest demoness proclaimed, clicking her cane again. "How goes things with poor Lady Tsumi? It must be heart wrenching watching her son in such a situation."  
  
Yuwakusha smirked inwardly, but outwardly shook her head sadly. "Lady Tsumi is heartbroken. She's afraid he'll end up like Lord Inutaishou." She proclaimed through dewy eyes.  
  
The other demonesses gasped and looked at each other in shock, muttering and mumbling like chickens suddenly. "You hear that-! Like Inutaishou! Even Lady Tsumi is afraid!"  
  
Yuwakusha nodded solemnly. "Yes, and your support is greatly appreciated." She said with a soft smile. "Now, if you will excuse me Ladies, I must be on my way."  
  
With that, Yuwakusha bowed and disappeared before their eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sesshoumaru headed down the street, receiving stares from humans who spotted his swords, and bemused or angered looks from demons that he passed.  
  
_'Mother's doing, no doubt.'_ He thought to himself with an inward sigh. _'Not much I can do about it though. The Council doesn't support random killing of youkai, especially those under their protection. . .'  
_  
He smirked to himself at the thought of The Council. _'Not that killing them would prove anything at all. They are all pretty useless anyway, let them think their petty thoughts.'_  
  
His mind wandered slightly as he turned down the next street, in no great hurry to get to the house of the girl Rin, now that he knew where to find her.  
  
Suddenly, he caught the sound of footsteps meant to be secret; and the hushed sound of fabric as it ran through the air.  
  
His mind became keen on these sounds immediately, and all other thoughts dissolved as he caught sight of his pursuers.  
  
They were all in white, with a single blue crest emblazoned on the chests and backs of their white shirts.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he spotted the blue swirls of the crest. _'The Council. . .'_ He thought bitterly as he turned down an abandoned alley, the clothed men following him silently.  
  
He stopped in the middle without turning around to face them, though he could no longer hear them or sense them around him.  
  
"Come out." He commanded coolly. "I know you're watching me, Council dogs."  
  
There was the brief sound of jeering laughter all around him before five of them appeared before him, their ears, eyes, and scents giving away that they were youkai as well.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, his mouth tugging into a frown as he looked them over.  
  
"Jackal youkai." He murmured, recognizing their laughter now.  
  
The one in the middle, apparently their leader, came forward, cackling loudly at him before speaking.  
  
"And you must be the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru." He screeched with no respect in his voice. "We've heard many. . .interesting things about you." He said, with a smirk, gesturing to his comrades who cackled loudly in response.  
  
"What are you here for?" Sesshoumaru demanded wearily, ignoring them.  
  
"The Council is quite concerned with your behavior, Lord Sesshoumaru." The Leader sneered at Sesshoumaru's name and title. "The Council is also quite disturbed that you have used force, as a youkai, to get answers out of humans. They demand that you come to them for a hearing immediately."  
  
"You mean they plan on arresting me?" He stated more than asked them.  
  
They all smirked at his words. "You could call it that, but I'm sure no less than the removal of your magic blades will be required after you explain your movements." He said with another sneer.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't move his hand towards his blades like they anticipated, but rather glared at them. "I have no intention on seeing the Council today, thank you. And you may tell them so."  
  
The jackals cackled loudly, the leader speaking over the roar of their insane laughter, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the alley.  
  
"The Council anticipated such an outcome, and granted us permission to take you by force if need be. . ."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked suddenly, a golden aura forming around him as he looked upon them.  
  
"Your Council must think pretty lowly of this Sesshoumaru for them to make such a stupid and petty decision." He said before summoning his energy whip.  
  
The jackal demons only had time to let out petrified screams before they were torn to pieces by the youkai Lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked before turning on his heel and walking back out of the alley, leaving the bloody remains behind.  
  
As he came into the sun, Sesshoumaru took to the air immediately, no longer caring who saw him.  
  
_'It will not take them long before they find what has happened.'_ He noted as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. _'I must make it to my destination quickly.'_  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Me again. Can anyone see what song I used in the first part of the chapter?? If not, that's fine. I just thought it was funny when I heard it, and thought it fit this quite well.  
  
Anyway, thanks for the reviews, you guys make me so happy, though I understand the impatience with my updating and the fact that they haven't met yet. But it's getting closer to where they meet now. Promise.  
  
Thanks again!! Ja!  
  
Review please!! 


	11. Chapter 11

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 11:: Destination  
  
_Light of my life, where have you gone?_   
  
The air grew cold about him as dusk approached. Narrowing his eyes, he looked below him, certain that he was near his destination finally.  
  
_'It should be around here somewhere. . .'_ He mused as he came to a halt in the middle of the street. _'This is the correct street. . .'_  
  
Looking at his papers, he searched for the address briefly before dropping them at his side again and looking to either side of the road in search of the house.  
  
_'If this side is evens, and this is odds, then the house should be this way.'_ He noted, turning around and traveling back down the middle of the road on foot, watching the house numbers carefully.  
  
He stopped in front of a large western-looking home. Raising an eyebrow, he noted the even larger shrine set back among a set of trees right next door. _'Strange. . .'_  
  
Despite this strange setting, he walked up to the front of the house and knocked loudly on the door, only briefly wondering what he would actually say when the door was opened.  
  
For the longest time, he heard nothing from the other side of the door, but, finally, he caught the sound of light feet coming forward, and felt over-whelming purify power as well.  
  
_'A miko.'_ He grit his teeth as the hair raised on the back of his neck.  
  
Suddenly, the door clicked, and was swung open to reveal a young woman in miko's clothes. She looked startled to see him, as was he to see the robes.  
  
"Oh, hello." She greeted him, regaining her composure and smiling softly. "Can I help you?"  
  
He became a bit disgruntled as he noticed that she was not the one he was searching for, but was most likely one of the two cousins. "I'm looking for someone. A Miss Rin Higurashi."  
  
The woman before him changed her expression as he spoke, his eyes watching him intently.  
  
When he had finished, she nodded with another smile, as if confirming something. "I'm sorry, but she's not here right now, however, you can wait here for her."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Thank you, but no. Can you just tell me where she is?"  
  
The raven-haired girl looked down the street. "She went to the store not too long ago, if you hurry, you can catch her."  
  
He looked down the street and nodded, handing her the papers he had of Rin. "Thank you, miko. You can dispose of these."  
  
She took the papers he pressed into her hands, and watched as he took off into the cool night air, his long silver hair billowing out behind him.  
  
"Oh Rin," she mused, looking at the papers. "What do I possibly think you can learn from that demon?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Sesshoumaru glided through the air, liking the exhilarating feeling of the cool air in his hair and the pink and purple sky over him.  
  
Every sense he had was sharpened as he looked down at the trees, and the paved black streets.  
  
And the senses became instantly handy when he saw something dart out of the way as he landed back on the black street.  
  
Instead of shooting right back up, out of the way, he stayed still, watching for the creatures that had spied him.  
  
"Come out, Council dogs." He growled, his eyes shifting left and right.  
  
There was a squeal of delight before a demoness, leading two other demons behind her came forward. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, you are under arrest for committing the following crimes: attempting to start an illegal relationship with a human, threatening humans to get information on a human, using your demonic powers in front of humans, and the illegal killing of five demons under the protection of The Council. Do you deny these charges?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared. "I deny that I am attempting an illegal affair with a human wench."  
  
"Then where are you going?" The demoness cooed, the two demons behind her laughing.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at her. "Fool, get out of my way. I have no intention of taking a human bitch for a mate."  
  
The demoness cooed softly again. "I really don't care. I have orders from The Council to arrest you, and I will not disobey them."  
  
Sesshoumaru, for the first time in years, pulled forth one of his swords: Toukijin, it's demonic power swirling around it.  
  
"Move, or I cut you down."  
  
The demons growled ferociously, their eyes glowing and hair standing up as he pointed the sword at them.  
  
"Stand down." He warned them again.  
  
"You are the one who should stand down!" They growled, charging him.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, raising Toukijin slightly. "You bore me." He proclaimed as he gracefully dodged them and cut down the two demons. Leaving a large wound on the demoness whom watched him with large frightened eyes.  
  
"Tell your Council that I will not be taken prisoner in such a futile manner." He growled before taking off again, his heart telling him that he was almost right on top of the thing he had been searching for now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Kagome gasped, dropping the plate she had been cleaning as a wave of evil aura hit her.  
  
Sango looked up from her work. "Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong?!"  
  
Sango placed her hands on her sister's shoulders.  
  
Kagome blinked, shaking her head. "Sango, I have to go, can you watch the house for a while?"  
  
Sango blinked as Kagome rushed out of the room. "Uh, yeah, sure." She mumbled as Kagome ran back passed her, down a hallway and into the locked room.  
  
"Kagome, what's in there?" Sango called, racing toward the black entrance.  
  
Kagome came out; something clasped in her left hand. Slamming the door shut, she shook her head at Sango.  
  
"You can't go in there, sis. I'm sorry, but I have to go, I'll explain some other time."  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes at her. "Kagome! What are you leaving me out of?!" She demanded as her sister pulled on a coat with one hand.  
  
"Sango, I'm sorry, not right now." Kagome said, shaking her head. "If you knew, it would jeopardize you as well. I've already pulled poor Rin- chan into this, which was a stupid mistake of mine." She muttered the last part, wishing she could kick herself for being so stupid.  
  
Sango sighed angrily. "Fine, but you had better tell me everything when this is all over, Kagome." She huffed.  
  
Kagome smiled at her. "Don't worry, I will." She winked at her sister before she flung open the door and ran out.  
  
"Be safe!" Sango called, waving as Kagome ran to her car, and drove away as fast as she could.  
  
"YOU HAD BETTER COME BACK KAGOME!! YOU HEAR ME?!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Rin stepped out of the store, bags in her arms, with a sigh. "Kagome-chan, why do you ALWAYS put me on grocery duty?" She grumbled to herself, unlocking the vehicle and climbing in after settling the bags carefully.  
  
Starting it up, she drove out, stopping at the first red light. "Ah, damn thing." She cursed it, a bit irritated at the moment. "Wouldn't ya know it's my bad luck to get stuck at the first frickin' red li-!"  
  
Rin jumped, not completing her thought, as something crashed into the roof of her car, making the metal pop and crack above her head.  
  
Giving a gasp-like scream of shock, she rolled down her window and stuck her head out, only to meet the golden eyes of a silver-haired man.  
  
"Rin Higurashi?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
So they (sorta-kinda) finally meet.  
  
The song from the last chapter is called 'Stepsisters' Lament', and is from the original Broadway soundtrack of Cinderella. As I have seen no other rendition, including the multiple remakes. And I had the CD handy to just pop in the computer and listen to while I typed the chapter.  
  
Thanks for your reviews as always, and see ya around! Ja!  
  
Review please!!


	12. Chapter 12

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 12:: Trouble  
  
"Rin Higurashi?"  
  
Rin nodded, entranced by the beautiful golden eyes that lay only an inch or so from her own as a cascade of silky silver hair hid their faces.  
  
"Y-yes, I'm Rin Higurashi. . ."  
  
"You have something I have been looking for." The owner of the dazzling eyes said, obviously not noticing that she was acting strangely.  
  
At his words though, Rin snapped from her trance and brought her head back inside the car window. "I have what?" She demanded as Sesshoumaru dropped from the roof of the car and instead stood in front of the window, watching her carefully.  
  
"You have something I have been searching for, for over twenty-one years." He repeated calmly.  
  
Rin raised en eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry, sir, but I have no idea what you're-" She stopped as she noticed the marks on his face and the weird shape of his ears.  
  
"You're a youkai. . ." She said softly, staring at him.  
  
Before he could answer, there was a crashing noise from the back of the line of cars that were waiting at the red light, and two were tossed aside carelessly.  
  
Rin gasped as she looked back. "Oh my God. . .who. . . ?" She turned back, and saw that the youkai male that had been standing before her, clad in black was gone.  
  
"Uh?" She asked, leaning out the car window and looking around for him curiously.  
  
Her side door slammed and she whirled around to see him in the seat next to her. "Roll up your window and drive as fast as you can when the light changes." He ordered.  
  
"What?! Hey! What are you doing in my car?!" Rin demanded of him.  
  
"If you do not want these other humans to get involved in what is about to happen, drive." He said sternly, turning his gaze on her.  
  
Rin huffed, angry. "Fine, but you had better explain what is going on while I drive."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Kagome gripped the wheel of her car tightly as she sped down the street.  
  
"Ack! Kagome! Slow down! Why are we driving so fast anyway?!" Myoga hopped up and down on the passenger seat frantically.  
  
A trickle of sweat ran down the side of Kagome's head, her knuckles white and shoulders tense. "Can't you feel them coming, Myouga-jiji?"  
  
Myouga held still, despite the erratic movements of the steel monster he was riding in with the miko. Closing his eyes, he folded his four tiny arms together as he concentrated on sensing out youkai power.  
  
Kagome had only driven for a few more seconds before his eyes popped back open and he looked at her, frantic again. "Kagome!! How did they-?!"  
  
"I have no idea." Kagome grit her teeth. "I have no idea how they found out."  
  
"But the barrier was perfect in every way, not even /b could tell what was happening outside of it." The flea spluttered.  
  
Kagome sighed, trying to relax. "I know, but they had to have found out somehow. . .or they wouldn't be chasing us."  
  
"What about Sango-chan?" Myouga asked.  
  
"She's fine, don't worry about Sango-chan. I doubt they'll bother her since she didn't know anything about this. That's why I left. I didn't want her to get caught up in our problems."  
  
Myouga nodded. "An honorable decision."  
  
Kagome smiled despite the events at hand. "Yeah, yeah."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Well?" Rin demanded of the youkai after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Well, what?" Sesshoumaru replied coldly.  
  
"What is going on here? What do you think I have that is so important?" Rin asked impatiently.  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure of the answer himself. He was sure she would laugh if he told her that some inner voice had urged him to search non-stop for twenty-one years, that he saw a light illuminating her and hadn't forgotten her face since. In fact, he wasn't sure if she even knew of The Council either.  
  
"We are being chased by The Council." He replied flatly, expecting her to question him.  
  
"The Council?!" Rin's eyes bulged. "What did you do to get The Council after you?!"  
  
"I said 'we', not 'I'." He corrected her. "And I had a few confrontations with minions of theirs that tried to arrest me."  
  
Rin sighed, running one hand through her hair. "Great, just what I need. Now I'm an accomplice."  
  
"They were coming for you too anyway."  
  
Rin was silent, taking that in, though she inwardly questioned why. "You didn't answer my other question."  
  
Sesshoumaru became slightly uneasy, something he didn't like. 'Damned humans.' He cursed in his mind.  
  
"I do not plan on answering it."  
  
Rin made a face at him, angered. "Why not?" She demanded of him.  
  
"It is not important right now." He said, getting a bit angry himself.  
  
"Yes it is." Rin protested, not looking at the road. "It's important to me, I want to know why you've been looking for me since I was born."  
  
"Pay attention to your driving." Sesshoumaru ordered. "And I have not been looking for you since you were born."  
  
"I'm almost twenty-two, yes you have."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Ack!! Kagome watch out!!"  
  
Kagome swerved to one side, other cars honking as a youkai flew out of nowhere and attempted to bash her car windshield in.  
  
"Oh Gods!" She gasped; mouth agape as the youkai hit the pavement, nearly getting hit by several other cars in the process.  
  
Her heart beat wildly; breath coming in short gasps.  
  
"Where can we go?! We can't get away!!" Myouga cried almost helplessly, jumping onto her shoulder and wailing in her ear.  
  
Kagome shook her head, looking around for some shred of hope. "I don't know Myouga, I don't know."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The icy scream of the youkai's nails sliding against the metal of Rin's car filled Sesshoumaru's ears.  
  
Rin jumped away from her door with a scream as the ugly face of the creature leered through the window at her.  
  
Smirking widely and revealing all of it's crooked, yellow teeth, the demon wasted no time in slamming a fist through the car window and reaching for the girl with it's clawed, scaly hand.  
  
"Rin Higurashi, you are under arrest for fraternizing with enemies of the Council, and withholding information on illegal youkai protection." It proclaimed as Rin screamed leaning away from him and trying to fend off his attacks.  
  
Sesshoumaru, unable to draw his blades, reached over and grabbed the face of the youkai, smirking knowingly at the frightened look that suddenly appeared on the youkai's face as he froze.  
  
"Dokkasuo."  
  
Rin gasped as the inu youkai that was leaning over her's claws and hands started to glow green before the face of the enemy youkai started to melt away. "Yeek!"  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned evilly as he flexed his claws, crushing what was left of the skull and releasing so that the corpse flew back out the window.  
  
Rin watched in amazement, not noticing that the car was swerving wildly, and other cars were honking.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed onto her shoulders and sat her back up after using his 'poison flower claw' to clean what was left of the youkai off his claws and hand.  
  
"We won't go much farther in this car, pull over." He ordered as Rin regained control of the wheel with a startled gasp.  
  
Rin did as she was told, forgetting the groceries in the back of the car as she got out and examined the damage. "That thing tore up the side of my car! I don't have the money to fix it either. . ."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "That's hardly what you should be worried about right now. There are more coming, we have to get moving again."  
  
Rin raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do I have to go with you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't used to holding such long conversations with humans, and was getting agitated quickly. "You ask too many questions."  
  
She gave him an exasperated look. "Well you never answer me! I don't know what is going on!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "We are being chased by The Council. And by the way things are going, it looks like they've pulled all the plugs, and don't care if they have casualties, or if they kill us either." He told her in a tight tone.  
  
She was silent, looking at the deep, long cut in the metal that the youkai had made with his claws, and the small punctured holes that were made from where he had gripped on as he had tried to pull her from the vehicle.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky, not liking the stares the humans passing by were casting their way. "We have to leave now. The human guard will be here soon with reports of your driving and the multiple attacks." He said sternly, referring to the police.  
  
Rin bit her lip. "But. . ."  
  
She gasped as he hooked an arm around her waist and took to the air, the cars and roads below becoming smaller and smaller as the air got colder and colder.  
  
"Oh. . .my. . ." She said softly, gripping his arm tightly with her hands as she looked down.  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent, his silver hair flying back in the wind. _'I can't believe I'm carrying this stupid human around.'_ He grunted inwardly.  
  
_'But I certainly don't see what happened to that light I saw around her before.'_ He mused, looking sidelong at her as she peered at the vanishing ground below. _'Where did it go? Is she hiding it?'  
_  
He watched her steadily from the corner of his eyes for some time, leaping and bounding, and noticing that she was nervous the entire time. _'She can't be hiding it, I can't smell a trace of a lie on her anywhere. . .'  
_  
Rin gripped his arm tightly with her hands. "Do we have to travel this way?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Yes." He said flatly.  
  
"But. . ." Rin bit her bottom lip again.  
  
They were silent; the air rushing past them making a harsh whistling noise in their ears, though Sesshoumaru was used to the sound and easily blocked it out.  
  
Worried, Rin clung to his arm tightly, wishing she wasn't caught up in this mess. _'Oh, Kagome-chan. . .I'm sorry about the groceries. . .'  
_  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Funny, of all the things in the world to be worried about, Rin can only think about the groceries. **Rolls eyes**. . .  
  
Anyway, thanks for the reviews, made me very happy as always.  
  
Ok, now I have an important announcement: GO READ SLEEPING BEAUTY BY choco-coco!!! It's very good and she's making me look bad by promoting my story! **wink** Really, it's very good, go read it. I order you. **_OBEY!!_**  
  
Oh, and tell her to update soon too. **wink**  
  
Thanks again you guys!! You're great!!   
  
See ya soon! Ja!  
  
Review please!!


	13. Chapter 13

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 13:

Kagome's car screeched to a halt in an empty parking lot near a run-down old building. She briefly recalled when it had been shut down years ago when the owner had died, and no one had claimed it. The restaurant that had been inside failed almost immediately afterward, and now the winds were shattered or boarded up to prevent intruders. Grass and weeds crept up the sides of the old structure and out of the cracks in the un-kept parking lot.

Myouga jittered uneasily, staring at Kagome wild-eyed. "Why are we stopping, Kagome?" He asked desperately, looking around for some way to escape.

Kagome took a deep breath, but still spoke through grit teeth. "The car was over-heating, I didn't want to cause a wreck. We'll have to make a stand here."

"We?!" Myouga wailed, jumping up and down, anxiety starting to take effect on him.

"Yes, at least until the car cools down." Kagome sighed, sensing the enemies coming closer as she opened her car door.

"How are you going to fight them, Kagome-chan?" Myouga asked, trying to remain calm as he hopped to her shoulder.

"Use my bow of course." Kagome shouldered her quiver and bow, no real hurry in her stride.

"But there are probably a dozen of them coming."

"Two dozen to be exact." Kagome corrected. "I'll find a way to manage."

Myouga's eyes bulged. "B-but Kagome-chan . . . !!" He wailed loudly as several black dots were seen coming closer to them.

"I only have to keep them off until the car is cooled down. Stay by me, Myouga-jiji." She added as the flea prepared to hop back to the car.

Myouga laughed nervously, seeing that he had been caught.

"If we separate, they'll separate as well. Stay close, I don't want them attacking the car, or else we won't get away." Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she notched an arrow, her back to the car.

"Kagome-chan. . ." Myouga whimpered slightly as the youkai came into view.

"Hold on tight, here they come."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where are we going?" Rin asked, no longer afraid of the height.

Sesshoumaru was silent, he had not answered any of her questions for the past few minutes. She sensed that he was annoyed with her, something that confused her.

_'I don't get why he's carrying me around like this. . .what's this 'light' thing he was going on about before. . . ?'_ Rin sighed, giving in to the fact that he would reveal nothing more to her for some time.

Sesshoumaru growled inwardly as she questioned him again. The girl acted so much like a child! Could she not see that he was in no mood to explain everything that was going on to some human girl?

He stopped suddenly as they finally reached the city. Landing on the edge of a tall building, he let Rin to her feet briefly, glad that he would have a few moments without the human in his arms at least as he scanned the area around them.

He could sense youkai at all corners of the city, with a large concentration of both purifying and youkai energy in one corner of the city, in the suburbs. Though this was not what had caused him to stop. For there was something else coming that he could sense.

It was a mixture of both human and youkai energy, yet no youkai seemed to be chasing after it, something that confused him. Was he the only one that sensed it? Or were the other youkai so busy fighting the purifying energy in the suburbs, and searching for he and the human girl he had with him that they were oblivious to the new threat closing in.

He smirked, sniffing the wind. "This could be interesting." He chuckled slightly to himself, not noticing that the human girl next to him had heard his words.

"What's interesting?"

He made no answer, his golden eyes searching the buildings still for something that he was not quite sure of. _'Something is not right here.'_ He told himself as another hanyou-like energy glided through the city, toward the suburbs. At almost the same time, two more large forces of pure energy headed in the same direction, though at different speeds. _'Something is not right. . .'_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Myouga held perfectly still on Kagome's shoulder as the youkai came to a halt in front of them, jeering and smirking as she pulled her bow-string tighter.

"Surrender, you are outnumbered miko." The leader sneered at her.

Kagome smirked slightly, reminding Myouga in a way of Kikyou. "I will not surrender to the likes of you. If you must take me, come and get me."

The youkai seemed to like this answer, the rush of battle obvious in their shining green eyes. "So be it." The leader cried before the youkai rushed her.

**_"Hama no Ya!"_**

The purifying arrow shot down the line of youkai, blowing a few of them aside as if they were flies before hitting the leader in the heart.

The youkai stumbled, a trickle of blood flowing down from the corner of his mouth before he went down on his knees. "You. . ." He growled, glaring at the miko who notched another arrow while the other youkai looked on at their dying leader. "You. . .? He growled again before falling forward, lying still in the dirt of the parking lot.

The youkai were silent for a minute before Myouga cheered loudly. "You did it Kagome!! You took down their leader!!"

At these words, the youkai seemed to fly into a maddened rage, their eyes wide, but their pupils missing. Their claws extended, and with lightening quick speed, they were upon her.

Kagome had no time to give her battle cry before shooting off her arrows. She went as fast as she could, but she was starting to run out. She had not packed enough arrows to get them all, and they weren't taking their time dodging around her arrows either. They came at her, paying no attention to an arrow that might have stuck in their neck or chest as they madly and blindly ran at her.

Kagome let out a cry of pain as she felt her shoulder tear. One of them had managed to attack her, and the blood ran down her arm, onto her next arrow.

"Damn." She cursed loudly, pain shooting through her arm as she let the next arrow fly, hitting on of the youkai between the eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rin stopped suddenly, her head darting toward the northern part of the city. Her body froze, and Sesshoumaru immediately noticed the change in her as she walked slowly toward the place that she was facing.

"Kagome-chan. . . ?" She whispered to herself. Maybe she was loosing it, but she would have sworn she had heard her cousin scream just now. She was hurt, she needed help.

Sesshoumaru went toward her, thinking that some spell had been cast by the Council upon her and that she was walking to her death.

As he came nearer though, Rin seemed to snap out of her trance, a new sense of determination burning inside of her. "Youkai-san, Kagome-chan is hurt."

Sesshoumaru stopped, staring at her blankly, no clear emotion showing on his face at her words. Briefly, a wind blew by, ruffling both their hair.

"Youkai-san, my cousin needs my help. Can you take me there?" Rin repeated, bent on getting to Kagome.

"How do you plan on fighting?" He finally asked casually as he noticed that the place she wished to go was where all the multiple energies seemed to be headed.

Rin bit her lower lip, turning back to look at the place she was sure her cousin was located. "I'm not sure. . .but. . .Kagome-chan is. . ."

Rin turned back to him swiftly, small tears glistening in her brown eyes. "Kagome's in trouble, and that's all that matters. I'll figure out a way to help when I get there. Please, will you take me?!"

Sesshoumaru was stunned. He had never seen a human act so strangely before. But then again, he had never really been around humans long enough to study their behaviors, he had never been that interested in them.

"Well?" She demanded when he did not answer.

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, figuring that since all of the strange energies he had been sensing were headed in the same place, it couldn't hurt to take her there, if only to investigate. _'Maybe the 'light' will show itself as well around such concentrated energy. . .'_ He added to himself as he came forward and picked her up once again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome went down on her knees, an arrow gripped in one hand, her bow gripped in the other. Sweat and blood ran down her arms and face as she gasped for air. She was worn out from using so much of her energy in such a small amount of time. And the wounds she had acquired were not making it any better.

Gritting her teeth angrily, Kagome got back to her feet, swaying slightly as she tried to stay upright.

The remaining youkai were laughing at her evilly. "Just give up, miko. You have no hope of defeating us now. Your tired and wounded, not to mention you have a single arrow left."

Kagome smirked, not minding that a trickle of blood was rolling down the side of her face at the same moment, and that it was giving off an eerie affect that was scaring Myouga more than the youkai were. "You're right, I still have an arrow left." She said, notching it.

The youkai let out a gleeful cry. "Really think you that we will be defeated so easily?"

Kagome smiled, scaring Myouga further. "We'll find out, hm?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rin couldn't help the feeling of dread that was coming over her. She was sure Kagome was in trouble. What was she going to do? She had the youkai with her. . .but would he help? She pondered that for a moment or two. Maybe if she asked him politely, he would help Kagome. . .but she didn't even know his name. Rin made a face, her hands damp and clammy.

Sesshoumaru could sense the distress that was making the human next to him stay silent. Inwardly sighing, he felt Tenseiga pulsate suddenly. _'What. . . ?'_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome let the arrow fly, her hope hanging on a brief chance as Myouga tensed on her shoulder.

**_"Hama no Ya!!"_**

The arrow ripped through the air, the purifying energy radiating out from it as it passed.

One of the youkai took it in the shoulder, a howl of pain and shock erupting. The other youkai were hit by the shock-wave of energy that rippled through.

Kagome took a breath; seeing that they were pre-occupied, she raced back toward her car, a trail of blood falling behind her. Myouga let out a happy laugh of triumph. "We're gonna make it Kagome-chan!! We're gonna make it to the car!"

Kagome was running as fast as she could, but she wasn't fast enough. One of the youkai stood in her way, leering despite the fact that he was wounded as well. "There is no escape, miko witch."

Kagome stopped, gritting her teeth again. "Myouga, I want you to run on the count of three." She whispered so low that the other youkai could not hear.

Myouga looked up at her, not entirely understanding.

"One. . ."

The youkai closed in behind and around her, jeering.

"Two. . ."

Kagome stood rigidly, ready to attack them bear-handed if she had to ensure Myouga's escape. Taking a breath, she began to whisper for Myouga to go.

"Thr-"

**_"Sankon Tessou!!"_**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back finally with a new chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. And sorry if Sessh-chan seemed a bit OOC in the last chapter. I'm trying to keep everyone as IC as possible. Eh, but nobody's perfect, right?

Thanks for all your reviews, I'm so glad everyone likes my story so much. Also, I'm going back to school next week. Next Tuesday to be exact, and I have no idea what it's going to be like, as I'm going into an entirely new place for High School. So I have no idea what it will be like trying to update during the school year, but I'll try my best.

Thanks so much as always. See ya soon!! Ja!

Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 14:: Arrival of a Hanyou 

"_**Sankon Tessou!!"**_

Kagome gasped as the youkai that had been closing in around her suddenly disappeared.

"Ack!!" Myouga cried, clutching Kagome's shoulder as he shook visibly. He had just jumped when he saw blood flash before his eyes. He had panicked and now was shivering, his eyes wide as he panted to regain control of his breathing.

Kagome's eyes wavered slightly as she looked at the man that had landed before her, smirking as he had torn the demons to pieces. He was not looking at her at present, so she could not see what emotion his face wore as he examined his blood-stained claws.

His hair was silver and long, running down the length of his back and stopping near his butt. It shown brightly in the sun, and seemed silky and perfect, as if there were no knots or snares or stray ends in it. Atop his head, she spotted two small, silver ears that turned toward every noise that was made, whether it be a car or a simple stone skidding across the ground. His clothing was the strangest of all though, for they were bright red, and old, as if from the feudal era. Kagome recognized the suit as something made from the fire of the fire rats. It was nigh untouchable, nothing could tear through it.

Tears of joy welded up in Kagome's eyes, and she felt laughter bubbling up inside of her, singing in her throat and bursting from her heart as she looked him over, and recognized him.

"Inuyasha. . ."

* * *

Sango sighed in exasperation as she finished up washing the dishes that Kagome had left behind. "She had better tell me what's going on when she gets back." She grumbled, though she could never be mad at her sister for long.

A knock on the door startled her, and she quickly dried the soapsuds off her hands before answering the door.

Sango raised an eyebrow at the youkai that stood outside as she opened the door. _'Youkai. . . ? Here. . . ?'_

"Can I help you?" She asked, trying to lower her raised eyebrow.

"Is Sango Higurashi here?" They answered her question with another.

Sango's guard raised. She had fought many lesser youkai for The Council before, but she hadn't expected the higher-ranking youkai to cause any trouble. She had suspected that they wanted to keep their dying race alive, not to kill themselves on the blade of The Council. "I am Sango Higurashi." She said cautiously, eyeing them all as her grip on the door handle tightened. "How may I help you?"

The youkai didn't wait for her to finish her sentence. As soon as she said her name, the leader spoke up, unraveling a scroll that had suddenly appeared in his hand. "Sango Higurashi, professional youkai exterminator." There was venom in his voice as he spoke the words, but the next set seemed to please him, for he sneered and smirked the whole time. "You are under arrest for housing and protecting a youkai that is illegally rampant; consulting with enemies of The Council; and possibly planning treason against The Council itself."

Sango's eyes widened, then narrowed to a dangerous degree as she took it all in. The youkai was still smirking though, obviously pleased with himself as he rolled the scroll back up; it disappeared from his hand as swiftly as it had appeared.

"What are you spouting?" Sango demanded. "I have done none of those things."

"You can explain it to the Council then, we have orders to detain you." The head youkai said briskly.

Sango eyed them all, a frown tugging at the corners of her lips. "I refuse. These are false charges. I will go to The Council's office myself and have them cleared up."

"How do you know they are false? Your sister seemed in quite a hurry to leave, didn't she?"

The youkai had touched on a spot that Sango would not allow anyone to criticize on. No matter how mad Sango had ever gotten, she would never allow anyone to criticize her family, or to say a word against anyone that she held dear. Now, as the youkai's words registered in her mind, something snapped, and she slammed the door of her house closed on them, her legs immediately moving.

Her mind had blanked almost; she knew no other thought but to run as swiftly for the back door as possible. Suddenly, the thought popped into her mind that she might need a weapon. _'Of course,'_ She thought, running up the steps to her room and kicking the door open.

Below, she heard glass break and knew that the youkai were in her house and would be in her room soon enough.

Sango grabbed up her hiraikotsu and her katana, all of her commotion startling the sleeping youkai cat on her bed.

The little cats red eyes opened as soon as the door had been kicked, and she now sat on Sango's shoulder as she raced out of her room, her fur standing on end as she caught onto the strange demonic aura that was invading her territory.

"Sorry to wake you, Kirara, but we have visitors." Sango mumbled as she looked for some way to escape from the upstairs.

The floorboards creaked on the stairs, and Sango raced away from them. Kirara flamed slightly, growling and snarling as she spotted the demons coming up the stairs.

Sango looked back, side-long at her cat-demon friend. "No Kirara, don't transform in here." She advised as she slammed the door of Kagome's bedroom closed behind her.

Immediately, the sound of claws hitting the wood was heard, and Sango knew she had only a few minutes before they would tear through. She had to find a way to escape.

Her eyes flew across the room, though she knew there was only one alternate exit the entire time. The windows. She would have to jump out of the windows, onto the roof if she didn't want them to catch her.

Without a second thought, she flew at them, ripping the locks open and forcing them up roughly. "Kirara." She ordered, stretching her arm out the window first and letting the cat onto the roof first.

A hand came through the door, small splinters flying forth and striking the wall nearby.

Sango didn't dare look back, knowing she would freeze just long enough to see them bust through the door, and she didn't have that kind of time to waste. This was no horror movie, she knew what she had to do, she was trained in this field, and would not fall prey to them in her own home this way.

Without a word, or even a gasp, Sango jumped from her window, knowing what waited below her. No, not a two-story drop, but her own flaming cat youkai friend, Kirara.

As Sango landed on her back, weapons in hand, Kirara let out a loud growl and took to the air just as the sound of the door being blasted to pieces was heard coming through the window.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly as he caught on to yet another force heading in the same direction as them. "This is not good." He mumbled to himself, growling. Why did the girl have to go in the direction that so many other strong energies were headed? If it wasn't for that fact that he was sure that the 'light' would appear around such concentrated energy, he wouldn't be taking her toward it, though he was curious as to what was going on. Especially in his territory.

His gaze fell on the strange girl that he had in his arms. She didn't seem to be paying attention to him, or to anything else. Her eyes were pinned straight ahead, determination shining in them brightly. Sesshoumaru would not say it aloud, but he had to applaud her for having the nerve to request his help. Most human females quavered in his wake, none of them had the nerve to speak to him in such a tone before, much less to even request anything of him.

Her hair was moderately long, falling to only slightly below her shoulders. It hung loosely, neither pulled up nor tied back, and was a rich auburn color. He could smell that she took good care of it, though she didn't obsess over it like other women might have if they had such hair.

Sesshoumaru briefly noted the other aspects of her being, and had to admit that she wasn't horribly bad looking for a human woman, in fact, she was quite lovely. Though he had never been one to observe human beauty, or even to care about beauty in any form. Still, he found that this woman was beautiful, and he had to admit it, though not aloud, and not to her.

He smirked inwardly, averting his eyes from her being. What would Kouga do if he saw? What would the wolf youkai do if he saw his friend, the Great stoic Lord of the Western Lands noting a human woman's beauty? If his friend even glanced briefly at Sesshoumaru's thoughts, he would laugh so hard that he'd suffocate from lack of air. In fact, what the Kouga do if he even saw Lord Sesshoumaru, hater of humans and all their kind, holding a human woman? He would surely point it out for centuries to come.

_'I'll have to make a note never to share this with him, and hope that he doesn't appear suddenly.'_ Sesshoumaru continued on with his inward contemplation's, laughing himself as he fantasized what his friend would do and say if he came along.

Rin, however, had not noticed what the youkai Lord that was holding her was thinking or even doing as they glided softly through the air. Her mind was focused on Kagome, her beloved cousin, and all she had time to wonder about was how much longer it was until they came upon her. Her eyes, as rich brown as her hair, looked to the ground suddenly; investigating it for some sign of a speck that might resemble her cousin.

Her fear of the height had vanished the moment that she had had the premonition that Kagome was in danger. So, as she looked down, she did not once feel fear clutch at her. "Kagome-chan. . ." She mumbled to herself rather tensely, finger nails biting into her hand, though not enough to break the skin.

"Do not injure yourself. Your friend is quite safe." A cold, emotionless voice from above suddenly informed her.

Rin jumped, coming out of her thoughts suddenly. She had almost forgotten about the demon that was carrying her in her contemplation's. Now, as she looked up at the golden eyes, she found that they were not even looking at her, and would not look at her. His gaze refused to meet hers, no matter how long she looked into his eyes, demanding his attention.

When her subtle attempt to get his attention failed, Rin spoke up, her eyes still locked on his. "She. . .Kagome is ok?"

He made no answer, seemingly ignoring her.

Rin sighed, giving up. She sensed that he would tell her no more, and so there was no point for her to vex him by asking again and again for his words to be repeated.

Sesshoumaru looked down as Rin averted her eyes. But he was not looking at her, but rather, at a spot between her shoulder and her head, where there was something else that had just caught his attention.

It was not the energy, however, that he knew he was hovering over at the time that had caught his attention though. Rather, it was something below. A small speck to human eyes was magnified by his demon vision, and the scent was floating through the air, causing his hair to stand on end slightly. Just as he had suspected.

Below was a bright red and silver speck that was all too familiar to the youkai Lord.

* * *

Gomen!! I'm sorry about the later update you guys!! And I hope this is a bit more descriptive. I've been meaning to update sooner, but when I get back from school, I just don't feel like writing. I'm so sorry. I'm such a lazy slacker!! Gomen nasai!

Anyway, thanks for your reviews. I'm really enjoying High School so far, except for the heavy backpack and the fact that it takes time out of my fics. But other than that, I really love it and am enjoying it so much, despite the fact that I have no classes with the five people that I do know (out of nearly 2000). But I've made a few new friends, which is also very exciting for me. Anyway, I don't mean to go on and on about it, I just can't help how much I love my new school.

Well, thanks again. You guys make me very happy and really are the ones pushing me to get off my lazy butt and write another chapter. Thanks to you all!!! Ja'ne!!

Review please!!!


	15. Chapter 15

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 15:: Hanyou 

Sesshoumaru glared as he spotted the red speck and caught a scent similar to Rin's. It was most likely her beloved cousin that she had begged him to help her find.

Disgust filled him. Now he would have to face his hanyou half-sibling, and –apparently – his lover as well. Would the fates ever stop torturing him so?

"Onna," He commanded her attention. "Below us there. Is that woman in miko's garbs your cousin?"

Rin looked down and spotted the tiny specks. She squinted, but all that did for her was to blur the images. ". . .I'm not sure youkai-san, I can't see that far."

She looked up at him shyly, obviously embarrassed of her weak human vision.

Sesshoumaru's expression stayed stoic as he peered down into her chocolate brown eyes. "I will go closer then."

Rin nodded sheepishly amazed by everything about him. She hadn't noticed it before during all the chaos, but she felt secure in his arms like this, and it was making her feel uncomfortable. She was sure he could sense her every emotion, and it was making her even more uncomfortable.

_'I'm just a human, and he's a demon.' She told herself. 'If I. . .and I'm not. . .and if I was. . .then there'd be so much trouble. . .trouble for Kagome. . .trouble for Sango. . .trouble for everyone. . .Gah!'_ Rin beat herself up inside for a moment as the wind pushed her hair upwards. _'Why am I thinking of such a thing! I hold no such feelings for him!! I mean, we just met and he is very nice looking but-! GAH!! Rin stop that right now!!'_

Sesshoumaru looked down at her as he sensed the uncomfortable air filling inside of her. What was this humans problem? Her emotions fluctuated so often that he was left puzzled by what could cause such mood-swings.

As they declined, her long hair brown hair was blown back into his face. His demon nose was filled immediately with the smell of lavender. It was very soothing, and her hair was quite soft as it caressed his face. Sesshoumaru shook himself out of the daze the smell of the girl had put him in. He made a grunt of displeasure, a sign for the girl the offending hair from his eyes.

Rin gasped as she noticed what she had unintentionally done and grabbed hold of her hair, pulling it away from him swiftly. "S-sorry." She blushed, stumbling for the right words.

Sesshoumaru made no reply; he did not even look at her as they landed softly on the ground, not twenty feet from his vile brother and the miko that he embraced.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears perked as he caught the sound of feet hitting the pavement behind him.

He pulled swiftly away from the tender embrace he had been caught in with Kagome, bristling at the intruder.

He stopped short, wide-eyed at what he saw before him.

It was none other than his full-demon half-brother Sesshoumaru. His long silver hair still intact, as was his personality Inuyasha noted blandly.

But this was not what amazed him, he expected a bastard like his brother to not change, even in all the years that they had been apart, but he had not expected this. No, rather, it was what was clinging to her brother, arms around his neck, slung up into his powerful youkai arms bridal-style, pressed tightly to him as if he were afraid they would be separated.

A human.

And not just any human either, this girl was a miko; Inuyasha could sense it in her. A miko like his Kagome.

Inuyasha tested the air, but there was no doubt about it. This was his brother, and his brother was holding a human that smelled similar to Kagome.

The hanyou turned to the miko behind him. Kagome seemed to understand the question in his eyes and confirmed it by giving her own small nod.

Inuyasha came out of his fighting pose and stood straight and tall, staring at his brother sternly. "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly. "Inuyasha." He acknowledged the hanyou.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha did not want a fight, so he failed to mention the human girl, though she presented an opportune time to ridicule his brother.

"I could ask the same of you." He replied blandly, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Committing such an act of tenderness, and when you are being pursued so swiftly. Your enemies will be upon you soon."

That immediately set Inuyasha raging. He had not intended to fight with his brother, but he was going to make such accusations when he himself was acting no differently, then Inuyasha would not allow himself to be ridiculed.

"You're one to talk Sesshoumaru!" He spat, pointing at the human girl in his arms who immediately flushed. "I thought you **_hated_** humans!! So don't you go all 'high and mighty' on me!"

Sesshoumaru seemed to roll his eyes without actually doing so; his posture and the way his eyes jerked just seemed to signify such an action. "There was no other way to travel." He replied icily, letting Rin to her feet finally, though he had noticed he was holding her rather tightly.

Rin looked back at him a little questioningly, her blush receding, though she was still embarrassed. _'And here I was thinking. . .'_

Kagome drew her attention away, noticing the slight blush before it faded away. "Rin-chan, I'm glad you're safe."

Rin looked over and suddenly noticed her cousin for the first time. She had been so preoccupied with the youkai that she was with that she had barely looked at Kagome. "Ah-! Kago!!"

The two rushed to meet each other and embraced happily, chattering away and explaining things to each other. ". . .and then the car behind mine blew up and I-"

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were staring each other down, their golden eyes grid-locked. Inuyasha appeared angry, but the ever-calm Sesshoumaru gave no sign of caring that his eyes were locked with his younger brothers. They seemed to pass right through the hanyou, denoting the tone: 'I am above you.'

Inuyasha straightened again, letting out a small breath. Pulling his eyes away from Sesshoumaru's, he turned to his miko lover. "Kagome, we had better go. They'll be here soon."

Kagome and Rin stopped babbling to each other and turned to him. Kagome became stern and looked to Rin for a moment. "You two should come with us too, Rin."

Rin bit her bottom lip for a moment. "A-alright, Kago-chan." She said, beaming brightly. She turned toward Sesshoumaru, but the youkai gave no sign that he had heard a word of what they had said, though they all knew he had. Not even an inclination of his head was given to acknowledge that he agreed to go with them.

His head turned sharply away from them, and then back toward them again. His nose had twitched briefly and Rin could only guess what he was doing. Testing the wind for a scent. And the sharp turned and slight widening of his eyes spoke for themselves. They were in danger, they had no time left.

He was immediately over to them, picking up Rin and shooting a glance at his brother before turning his back on them. "I will take this human with me, but I refuse to travel with my half-breed brother." He growled, obviously addressing Kagome. "You need not fear for her safety." He added before he took to the air.

A small cloud appeared below his feet almost as soon as he had reached the peak of his inclination in the air. It was too far away for any answer to be shouted by the time his words had registered in their minds.

Inuyasha sighed in exasperation. "Follow 'im?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai."

She stopped as she was about to climb onto Inuyasha's back. "Myouga-jiji. . ." She warned the flea youkai that was trying to hop away. "You are safer with us."

Inuyasha looked back at him a little angrily. "Move it flea!" He ordered.

Myouga 'eep-ed' and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, hiding in her hair as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back and they all took to the air as well, following Sesshoumaru's cloud.

_'Sesshoumaru. . .what do you want with my sister. . . ?'_

* * *

Kirara let out a shriek-like growl as she flashed through the air. Fire was bursting from her tail and paws, her long tusk-like fangs gleaming in the light.

On her back, Sango waved her Hiraikotsu and katana at any youkai that dared follow them. The ones that had attacked them at their home seemed to have fallen back, for Sango could no longer sense them, and Kirara's hair had stopped bristling.

Sango let out a sigh, not fully dropping her guard, but relaxing slightly anyway. For the moment, they appeared to be safe.

Suddenly, Kirara let out low growl, deep in her throat. Her red eyes widened, and her hair bristled. The flames on her legs and tail burst and crackled intensely, while her claws flexed in and out.

The taijiya's head swung around as she suddenly sensed a powerful demonic aura coming their way. Sure enough, just up ahead was a glittering cloud that was passing swiftly through the air, a tall, silver-haired youkai Lord standing atop it with another concealed being clutching to him on his left side.

The youkai seemed to notice them as well, and his cold, golden eyes turned toward them. Sango felt strange for that brief second, as if the piercing eyes had seen into her heart and mind. She drew in a deep, quick breath and shook the feeling off just as he turned back away, carelessly ignoring them. _'He doesn't think us a threat.'_ She thought a little angrily, the grip on her hiraikotsu and katana tightening as she grit her teeth.

Kirara seemed to be thinking the same, for she too ground her teeth and let out another low growl.

"No, he is not an enemy, Kirara." Sango soothed the neko youkai, petting her thick fur coat. "I think he may be in the same kind of trou-" Sango stopped short, her eyes wavering in shock and misunderstanding.

She had seen her, only briefly, but she was sure she had seen her little cousin standing at his left, clutching him and watching the ground below go by. She seemed oblivious that she had passed Sango and Kirara.

Sango gasped, pressing one hand to her mouth in shock. "Rin-chan. . .?"

* * *

Hey, I'm back. Hope you guys didn't miss me too much.

Oh! And I also finally fixed up the page breakers thing!! My friends skittlez told me how to fix it after I was complaining to her. I will go back and fix chapter 14 sometime so that it doesn't look all sloppy like that. If I don't, you guys can get on my back about it and yell at me all you want until I do. Haha. . .

Anyway, thanks for your reviews as always, you guys make me feel like I'm actually a good writer. **_nervous laugh_** No really, I wouldn't feel so obligated to update is you guys weren't reviewing. Thanks a lot.

Also, I've got a new Sess/Rin idea in mind, but I won't actually be posting the story until I get some other fics finished up first. But it will feature Rin as the main character this time instead of Sesshy, and will be set in kinda the same time period. I don't wanna give too much away, but there will be some little notions of the movie _Labyrinth_ in it. Not big pieces dedicated to something from the movie, but little things here and there where you'll be like: "Hey!! I think I remember that from _Labyrinth_!!" Heh heh. . .tell me what you think of such a fic coming into existence please.

Well, thanks again. I truly appreciate it. Ja'ne.

Review please!!!


	16. Chapter 16

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 16:: Human Wench 

Sesshoumaru held her protectively to him, their warmth mingling at the closeness of their bodies. Rin was content, but felt slightly awkward. A small blush extended across her face, but she checked herself when she remembered that he probably sensed her uneasiness. And the last thing she wanted was to be embarrassed in front of the stately youkai.

The hat on the top of his head had long since flown off, lost to the rushing winds that swept his flowing hair backward and made it whip sharply. In his arms, the human girl shifted slightly and he could tell that she was embarrassed, but it soon disappeared. He inwardly rolled his eyes as he noted her uneasiness. _'Tch. Humans. . .'_

Briefly, he wondered what his father and younger brother saw in the weak species. His thoughts came back to his mother and a suppressed growl rose in his throat at the memories. The girl stirred again and he tightened his grip on her to show that he was not growling at her. She stiffened at first, but gradually relaxed as they sailed through the air.

Moving his troubled thoughts elsewhere, the youkai Lord sharpened his senses, reaching out in all directions to pick up the movements of the strange energies from before. _'Nowhere to go from here.'_ He thought with a tinge of anger. _'I might have to stand ground against them from some area.'_

Fierce golden eyes turned to the fragile human girl in his arms briefly. _'But what of the light I saw in this girl? Why do I feel so drawn to this ningen wench?'_ The golden eyes narrowed, a frown tugging at his lips. But there was no time to think of that. The forces were converging, coming to meet him and the small rag-tag army that lay behind him. He would have very little time to think, and battle was almost inevitable.

Another growl threatened to emit from him, but he pushed it back down, bubbling under the surface as he inwardly seethed. Damn the Council for breaking in on his affairs. Damn them all. They would soon find that they had no right to oppose the will of this Sesshoumaru.

Damn ningens. All of them. All of their putrid race and those that associated with them. A brief flicker of Kouga's smiling face flashed before his mind's eye as he cursed the weak two-legged race. His face was lit up in a smirk-like smile as he laughed at something that Sesshoumaru had just commented on. Damn. . .

* * *

Sango pressed Kirara onward. They had fallen behind the pair that they had been following, but seemed to be steadily gaining ground. Whether they were becoming faster, or the youkai was growing slower, she did not know, her mind was focused on her beloved younger cousin. _'Oh Rin-chan. . .'_

Holding tightly to her flaming youkai friend, she grit her teeth as a small bead of sweat trailed down the side of her head. Her handed gripped tighter to the boomerang-bone and her thighs squeezed Kirara's sides in her anxiety. _'What's that youkai doing with you, my cousin?'_

"Sango!" A brash voice cut through her thoughts and Sango and Kirara turned as one to face who had hailed them. Beneath her, Sango felt Kirara give a roar of welcome to the strange pair that were gliding forward.

She smiled as she noticed who was coming to greet them. But still Rin was on her mind and she edgily turned her head to glance back at the disappearing dot that was the youkai male she had seen with her young friend.

Kagome waved from Inuyasha's back, smiling brightly at her sister. "Sango!" She called, trying to get her attention again.

Inuyasha gave a soft chuckle when he saw what Sango was watching so intently and nervously. "What are you going after Sesshoumaru for?" He grunted in amusement as they passed.

Kirara swung back around, whipping Sango around after her. The taijiya was startled from her thoughts and for a second she only stared blankly at them, her eyes wide with confusion and shock. After a moment, their words registered and her features softened, though her eyes were still gleaming with troubled worry. "You know that youkai that had Rin, Inuyasha?"

Sango had met the silver haired hanyou only a few times before, but they had been long visits and they were comfortable striking up a conversation without saying 'hi' first, or even adding any sense of formality to their tones as they bespoke each other. Though she was slightly surprised to see him here, and so suddenly, she had no trouble getting adjusted to it and left all questions behind in her concern for Rin.

Inuyasha snorted his disdain, signaling to the youkai hunter that he did not wish to know who the man was, though he did. "Yeah. I know the bastard." He growled in a tone that was only slightly casual. There was some hint of an old relation that Sango could sense hidden in his tone.

"Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's half-brother." Kagome explained. Her eyes did not meet her sister's, and her voice was hard, lacking of the usual spunky emotion that was melded with her voice. Sango could see that Kagome was concerned for the girl too.

"You pursue him because he has taken Rin?" She asked, lowering her head slightly as Kirara pulled up beside the hanyou and her miko sister.

"Partially." Kagome's answer was short and icy; her eyes still refused to meet her sister's. "Something big is happening, and somehow, I think Rin is connected o it all. The Council knows too, they've been hanging around the house lately."

Sango nodded, understanding what her sister meant. "Yes, I have sensed many strong youkai spirits disappearing as of late." Her voice was ominous, and her body shook slightly as she recalled other disturbing things that she had sensed happening in her city and town.

"Something dark lurks, it seems to be everywhere, reaching, grabbing." She faltered slightly, the tense feelings making her muscles jerk and her eyes focus in a strange sort of way on the nape of Kirara's neck. "My apprentice disappeared one day, and has not since returned. Something comes. Kagome, why has no one done anything?"

Kagome was startled to hear the news of Sango's apprentice, Kohaku, disappearing. Her sister had not come to her when the event had occurred, and something inside of Kagome felt abashed at this knowledge. As sister's, they had shared everything with one another. To learn that Sango had been keeping secrets was a hard pill to swallow. But then again, she had been keeping secrets too. . .

Kagome wet her lips before gnawing on her lower one as she tried to find the right words to answer Sango with. "Sango. . .I'm not sure. Certainly the Council has noticed. . .but they seem to have done nothing. . ." Kagome stumbled with her words as well, but not from inner memories of pain, but from mere confusion as to the cause of her distress.

Inuyasha snorted again, his superior 'I-know-everything' snort. The one he had used several times before, many years ago, before he had made some remark that had hurt Kagome. Sango inwardly smiled as she remembered those peaceful days. When she had just gotten into being a taijiya and Kagome was still training to be a miko with Kaede-Obaa-chan. When Kikyou had first become jealous of the sisters' bond, and even greater of their bond with the hanyou, particularly Kagome's. When the Shikon no Tama had been safe. But those days were gone, and now were mere sunshiny memories in her mind.

"Feh. Those Council dogs don't pay attention to anything. The world could be ending and they would be oblivious to it completely." Inuyasha grumped.

Kagome and Sango made a face at him. "Inuyasha, you know very well they could catch you if they got their mind to it." Kagome leaned over his shoulder, almost throwing him off balance as she glared at him. Inuyasha gave off a startled yell of indignation as he started to lean too far to one side and almost toppled out of the air.

"Hey, watch it Kagome!" He barked angrily as they came back up in the air by Sango. "You could have gotten us both injured!"

Kagome glared furiously at him, leaning right up by his ears, knowing that her loud yells would hurt his sensitive ears. "Yeah well you should pay more attention then!!"

Sango giggled at their squabbling, their worries dismissed by the light mood they had suddenly created as they continued to pursue their targets. Smiling softly and lovingly, she held the took in her gaze for some time before finally closing her eyes and turning her head into the wind. _'It almost felt like it did back then there for a minute. . .'_

* * *

Kikyou stopped as she swept the porch of Kaede's home that was hidden far beyond the reach of Council and youkai. Her head turned skyward, her mouth slightly open and her eyes giving away no emotion as she puzzled over something in her mind.

A slight wind stirred her long hair, which was tied back, and her miko garbs fluttered, fanning out and gathering the wind in itself. The broom handle was gripped lightly in her hands and she seemed carefree as she sensed the sudden wave of miasmic energy.

"Kaede-Obaa-chan." Her voice was distant and cold as she acknowledged the old woman that stood staring up at the sky through one old eye behind her.

"It starts." The old woman said in a withered tone. She sounded weary, as if something was finally coming to pass that she had anticipated for many years. "Come, Kikyou. We have something to attend to."

Kikyou continued to stare at the bleak sky as the old woman shuffled past her, her hands clasped behind her decrepit old back. Turning her eyes away, she followed behind the woman after leaning the broom against the wall. "Yes, Obaa-chan."

* * *

Rin felt something cold pierce straight through her, and she shivered despite the warm arms that were wrapped around her. The youkai felt her sudden jerk and looked down at her to see the ningen's eyes had frozen wide with fear and pain. "Ah. . ." She gasped and doubled up in his arms, trembling violently.

She had been fine, though slightly chilled by the cooling air it got closer to dusk and the heat of the day began to wane. Suddenly she had felt something cold inside of her, as if something were trying to freeze her ribs and turn her lungs to ice. She had shivered slightly then, but had paid little mind to it until shock rippled through her. Something, no, someone's hand was on her heart, squeezing it, draining the life from her. A scream threatened to erupt from her throat, but when she opened her mouth, only a small gasp of pain was heard.

He had noticed her sudden convulsions and looked down to see her face paling as she trembled visibly. Gods! What was the matter with the girl now?! Despite his impatience, he felt a wave of concern hit him and he came to a halt in the middle of a large field. They were close to a city, he could see the tall towers from where he stood, so if she was sick, he could take her to get healed by her people.

The girl trembled again and he turned his golden eyes on her. Kneeling carefully, he pulled her body down and placed her on the grass. "Where do you hurt?" He asked as he saw that she had broken out in a cold sweat. Was this some effect of the strange light he had seen in her?

She winced, one eye shutting almost in pain. "It hurts. . ." She whispered so lightly that he wasn't sure he had heard it. She clutched at her heart and he briefly went over the few things he knew about things that made one's heart hurt.

A heart attack, but she was much too young and fit. Maybe she had heart problems? He inquired about it, but she shook her head, panting for air. No, she did not have heart failure either. "Something. . .piercing. . ."

Piercing? His eyes widened slightly. The girl was miko, maybe she was being attacked by some dark force from inside. Something that wanted her dead.

No! He would not allow it! Something in the back of his mind roared at the thought of someone taking the life of the girl that he had shown so much interest in. How dare they take her when he, Lord of the West, deemed her useful at the time?!

A snarl of anger erupted in him, but the girl neither sensed nor heard it when a small whisper of his rage was released in a low growl. She trembled again and clutched tighter at the skin and cloth that held her hand away from her pained heart. "Help. . ." She wheezed, turning pained eyes up toward them. They were almost misted over in agony, but he could see a slight hint of life still in them. So, the girl refused to give into it. Good, strong girl.

"I know of no way to help." He said, searching her eyes with his. "I am sorry." What was he apologizing for? She was only human after all. . .But she was in so much pain. . .

His golden eyes softened and instinctively he cradled her shaking form in his arms. She stopped for a moment, melting in slightly and cuddling in to his warmth in hopes of quelling her pain.

Suddenly, his senses came back to him, and Sesshoumaru pulled away slightly, but the human had successfully attached herself to him. He could sense that she was still in pain, but his presence seemed to have calmed her slightly. _'Ah, mother would have a fit if she saw this.'_

* * *

Guten Tag! Hier ist V-chan! Good day! Here is V-chan!

I hope you all are glad for a little Sesshoumaru/Rin fluff there. I was kinda looking forward to writing that. (To some of you, that's probably long overdue, eh?) **sweatdrop **

Well, I don't feel like there's much for me to explain at the moment. But I would like to thank you for your comments on the new fic that I have in the works. So far, all I can give you is the title, which is _**'Lost World'**_. As of right now, I don't even ahve the first chapter done, due to obvious reasons. But I am hoping to release it as soon as I get some of my other fics out of the way.

Also, thanks for your reviews and support as always. I'm having a bit of a hard time getting new chapters ready every two weeks, but I'm still chuggin' along. And I owe it to you guys. Thanks. **Smile**

Alright, well, until next time then! Ja'ne!!

Review please!!!


	17. Chapter 17

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 17:: What Seeks To Destroy 

The girl was still trembling in his arms; her teeth grit against the pain as a cold sweat rolled over her small body.

He was unsure about what to do. The girl appeared in so much pain, yet there appeared to be nothing to do for her. Her mouth opened; a tiny gasp for air filled his ears. His ears rang with the sharp, pained sound.

Reaching out with his youkai senses, he tried to grasp on to the origin of the invading threat. Sniffing the air lightly, he tested her breaths for signs of disease. There was nothing on her that reeked of a virus though. Perplexed as to how to help, her continued to hold onto her as he looked up tot he human-city. _'They will be able to help her.'_ He told himself and stood again.

Rin protested to the sudden change, giving a little groan of displeasure as her muscles tightened in pain. He looked down at her with soft golden eyes. Sesshoumaru was unsure if she could hear him or not with all the pain she was in, but he spoke to comfort her anyway. "I am taking you to the Human Healers." He told her with a soft tone, devoid of his usual coldness.

Without another word he was in the air and heading at a fast pace toward the Hospital that he was sure could help the young girl.

* * *

Inside of herself, Rin was huddled into a tight ball of pain, trying to keep her sanity as she fought off the being that was taking so much pleasure in her pain. His dark, silky chuckles filled her mind, making her soul shiver and her mind scream in rage and fright.

Why was he doing this to her, this invader in her mind and body? Would he revel in her suffering before finally killing her? Rin shivered throughout her whole body, giving a scream of pain as another squeeze on her heart came from the hand around it. "Stop!" She cried, not sure if it was in her mind that she was screaming, or it had been heard audibly by someone.

She caught onto that thought briefly as someone's words reached through the darkness to her. "I am taking you to the Human Healers." Yes! There was someone with her wasn't there? Someone was holding onto her, sharing their warmth with her, trying to help her. She smiled a little as a face came floating back.

_'Oh! He's beautiful!'_ She gasped inwardly at the returning, warm memory. A smile crossed her features despite the intense pain that still plagued her. She nurtured the happiness that had started to grow inside of her at the memory of the nameless man. The happiness was important to her, for it made her blissfully oblivious to the pain that wracked her body on the outside.

From the darkness came a hissing noise, similar to that of a snake when it has been struck while attempting to finish it's prey. It receded in a twisting motion that symbolized pain and wary anger. It continued to hiss as darkness and light met, and at one point, the hisses had sounded very human-like to Rin's ears. Still preoccupied with the happiness that she was clutching onto, she watched in astonishment as a ray of light burst sharply out from her and shot through the darkness like an arrow.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl who was radiating happiness despite the pained look on her face and the overwhelming pain he could sense rolling off of her in giant waves. Confused slightly by this sudden change, he only barely started to feel his heart speed up and his youkai senses heighten without his knowledge as he looked down on the trembling human.

By the time he had caught onto what was happening and had pulled himself from his musings, he was astounded to find that the ningen girl he was holding was now shining brightly. His eyes widened slightly at the fact that he had been caught so off guard by the sudden change in even his own bodily functions. Why had he not noticed this all?

He shoved the questions and anger at his stupidity aside, as he became fascinated with the closeness of what he had been seeking for so long. The light. . .the strange object – no, person – he had been searching for, for so long lay in his arms, finally showing what he had demanded of her before. What was this strange thing that he found himself so attracted to? And what was this silly human girl doing with it? Something in the far reaches of his mind contradicted the 'silly human girl' part and reminded him that she had a name, but buried the thought under a score of others.

Sesshoumaru picked up his speed again seeing as he had slowed to study the growing light and happiness that was coming off the girl.

Suddenly, as if trying to draw his attention back to itself, a burst of light shot forth from the girl in a wide arc that enveloped first her, and then him as well. Startled, all he had time to do was pull his head back from the light, his teeth grit as his golden eyes widened and danced with confusion and surprise.

He briefly lost his sight as the light grew to such a high level that his pupils could widen no farther to gather it all without rising straight out of the eyeballs they were enclosed in. Biting back a growl as colored dots flashed before his eyes, he closed them sharply, more of a reflex than his own personal doing.

The rush of the wind suddenly was gone, leaving a ringing noise in them that echoed back into his mind. It was replaced almost instantly by the rushing, strangely enveloping sound of a large amount of energy being released. The sound reverberated around him, flowing through his entire form and reaching out behind him into the world beyond. He could not feel, but rather sensed the air ripple out behind him from the shock wave that had blown forth from the girl in his arms.

The strange warp that the power had created hummed around him as the blast of light held steady for one single moment – which to him seemed like a life time – before it finally dimmed.

* * *

Rin was aware of outside noises, but nothing was loudly than the hiss of pain that came from – what she supposed was – the one who was causing her pain. She knew she had struck a powerful blow to him, but was unsure how and what affect it would have. Her questions were answered when the tight grip on her heart had suddenly been relinquished and she let out a gasp for air, the feeling of immense pain ebbing away.

When she took her first gasp for air, she was aware that it was a double-breath, but wasn't embarrassed at the gulping noise she had created. It was highly necessary to her, and she wasn't about to just stop trying to gather more air because she was embarrassed of onlookers' reactions.

She did try to calm her erratic breaths however, but to no avail, her lungs were demanding more and more air until she was sure that her throat would be burned with the rushing winds going in and out.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, and at first all she saw was a black, bleary world. Her head throbbed and her heartbeat was as rapid and erratic as her breaths. She could feel the cold sweat running down her body, and the warm embrace that held her comfortingly as the sound of the wind started to sound in her ears. Confused briefly about her whereabouts, she gasped and tried to sit up, only to receive a dull, aching pain in her chest that signified that her body wouldn't allow her to do anything rash while it recovered.

Her breaths starting to shorten, her found that one hand was still painfully clutching a place on her shirt where she supposed her heart was. The skin underneath throbbed in several places, indicating fingernail marks that were her own doing, probably from when she had grabbed too hard onto her skin in her pain.

Desperately trying to calm and take in her surroundings, the blackness started to fade away, revealing vast light-blue skies that were starting to darken and mix with the colors of a sunset. The smell of damp was on the wind, something she had come to recognize as either the passing or the coming of a storm, or at least some heavy, humid weather. Her hair was thrust back from her head as she flew through the air in the arms of some unknown individual; it was wet from her sweat, but was quickly drying out in the rushing airs.

Suddenly taking in that she was up high in the air, supported by someone she had yet to recall the face of, she turned sharply, her eyes wide with confusion, mouth slightly agape, ready to scream. As soon as his golden eyes met hers, she was reminded of whom she was with, and why it had taken her so long to finally feel threatened. This man – no, this youkai – meant her no harm, or at least had not shown that he meant her harm, and she was trusting of that.

Rin's family had always told her she became naïve once she gave her trust to someone, yet she could see nothing wrong with this. He had shown protectiveness – in a way- toward her, and she was willing to accept that he would let none of those that followed them touch her or hurt her. Plus, she reminded herself, he appeared quite strong, despite his cold demeanor.

Sighing, she gave him a trusting smile, eyes shining with the emotion as the softened from their wide-eyed gaze on him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes searched hers briefly, for a moment; she thought she saw a flash of relief in the golden eyes, but it was gone before she could be sure.

The soft smile turned into a toothy grin before she could stop herself. A laugh bubbled up inside of her and before she could check her –for this certainly was not the time to be laughing – she exploded with it as well.

Sesshoumaru watched this all with slight interest mixed with confusion. He had never really understood humans, and hadn't ever planned on trying to understand them, but he found a strange kind of annoyance in not understanding what the girl found so funny. Not only had she given him such a trusting, confident smile, but then she had to burst out giggling on top of it. Was she mocking him in some way?

Scoffing inwardly, he fixed on a glare on her at the idea. Even if he would not harm her, he would not allow her to make a joke of his personage. Raising one eyebrow, he diminished the glare before she saw it and tersely thinned out his lips in brief anger.

"What is so funny, human? I do not see this as a time to be laughing about anything." He said sharply and with a cold kind of anger to the words.

Rin's eyes were squeezed shut as she pressed her hands on her stomach, trying to quell the muscle knot that had appeared with her laughter. Though she was still aching and hurt from the strange dark power from before, she could not bring herself to think seriously at the moment.

Calming herself enough to speak, she looked up to him with pleased, happy eyes, small tears of joy forming at the corners of her eyes. "I-I'm sorry. . .I know it's n-not. . .I'm. . .I'm just. . .so h-happy." She said through giggles.

Taking a deep breath, she banished the laughing fit completely and gave him a genuine smile again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you."

Her apology seemed to be without lie or second thought, yet he still could not place why she seemed so content now, not to mention that he was still confused about her reaction to seeing him right after that immense amount of pain on her poor body.

He was drawn from his thoughts when he fragile body grew taut and trembled as she yawned widely. Covering her mouth, her eyes blinked slightly in need of sleep. Sesshoumaru had anticipated this. A body could never exert so much energy and take so much pain for so long without becoming exhausted. Obviously the laughing fit had taken what little energy she had left, leaving her drained and vulnerable.

Sighing inwardly at her lack of strength, he slowed his rapid pace to the Hospital. In an effort to get some final questions answered before she nodded off, he gave one of her arms a little squeeze. Her reaction was to be expected. He had seen humans give this signal to each other when they wished to speak, but were afraid of startling the other who might be busy with some other thing at the time. She jumped only slightly, and her exhausted eyes turned up to him in question, asking a question without actually speaking.

"Do you think you are in need of Human Healers?"

She seemed confused by the terminology for a moment, as she paused slightly, turning her head away to stare at the approaching city. "'Human Healers'. . .? Oh, oh no." She shook her head, causing her to stop and wince at the pain that brought her. "I'm fine, youkai-san." She assured him.

Sesshoumaru's lips turned downward in a frown. "You are injured by your encounter. . ." He dropped off, not sure what to call it.

Rin caught the slight edge in his voice and cast her eyes away from his, a tinge of fright growing in them. "Something. . .someone was grabbing my heart. . .they wanted to kill me. . ." She was confused by this, and her voice held the confusion and not the fright or quavering that he was sure would ring clear in her tone.

He was silent for a moment, letting her think everything over before he spoke again. Still, despite all this, his tone remained free of emotion, chilled and as authoritative as ever. "You were injured by your encounter, young human," He began, catching her eyes again, though he tried to keep his straight forward. For some reason, he could not keep himself from having at least a moment of eye-contact with her when he bespoke her. It made very little sense to him why his body should move of it's own accord like this, but no matter his efforts, it kept on without a care for _his_ wishes. "I believe you at least must see someone who can affirm that you need no special treatment."

Rin remained silent again. She had never liked doctors, simply for the fact that with doctors came needles. And whenever she was around doctors, they always seemed to have a reason to whip out a needle and press it into her skin and veins to inject some strange fluid into her that supposedly 'helped' her. But normally only made the muscles around the injection point ache for the rest of the day. Narrowing her eyes and making a face at the idea of more needles, Rin turned her eyes back up to him. "Y-you don't have to. . .I mean, those youkai guys might show up again and. . ." Rin dropped off.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly at her concern, but there was also two different fears laced into her voice. Fear for the following youkai, and fear for the doctors he had offered to take her to.

Again there was silence, and he found that she had not much time left to choose, for the city loomed ahead of them, dark and serious. Not glorious as humans proclaimed they're stone and steel to be, but hard and withdrawn, foreboding and uninviting.

The girl suddenly jumped in his arms, excitement flooding through her body. Her grip on his arm tightened greatly and she turned a smile on him that was bright against the stony dark towers of the human city. "Keade-Obaa-chan!!" She exclaimed with a child-like excitement.

He raised his eyebrows at her sudden outburst. "'Keade-Obaa-chan?'" Sesshoumaru asked in a slightly interested tone. "How do you know of her?"

* * *

Inuyasha caught the scent of pain on the wind and immediately his youkai instincts kicked in, tensing his body at the smell of a female in utter and desperate pain.

Kagome, being so close to both Rin and Inuyasha seemed to sense the unease in him and the pain her cousin was going through. "Inuyasha. . ." She breathed quietly, her eyes wide in slight fear. "Inuyasha, what's the matter?"

Inuyasha's growl was audible and Kirara echoed it, for she too had sensed what the half breed and miko were sensing.

Kirara was extremely protective of Rin, a trait she had picked up from her mistress, Sango, and Kagome. Though she had also always been protective of Kagome, Rin appeared like a kit to her. Kirara had come into Sango's possession before Rin had been born, and had stayed by her side as her 'pet cat' ever since she was a child. And in return, Rin was very loving to her, and from this Rin had learned to trust youkai and not to fear them, no matter their shape. Despite this, Kirara was admittedly jealous of the youkai male that dared take her precious kit from her, and to allow her to come to harm was even worse in her reddened gaze.

Roaring anger at the hanyou, Kirara sped forward, Inuyasha matching her speed length for length. His ears perked toward her, his golden eyes whirling with sympathy and understanding for a brief moment.

"What's the matter with Rin-chan?" Sango demanded her own anger at the youkai rising to the surface. She hated being the only one among them that could not sense such things, and Kirara's agitation only made it worse.

"Rin's hurt." Inuyasha said shortly. "And it wasn't Sesshoumaru's doing." He said when Sango grit her teeth in annoyed defiance; the glint in her eyes betrayed her thoughts.

Inuyasha had not had the intention of defending his brother, but he would not have Sango going to fight him on unnecessary reasoning.

Sango's brilliant eyes turned back on him for a brief moment before she spurred Kirara on. "I don't care if his doing or not! He had better be protecting Rin-chan!!" She yelled back, her voice carrying on the wind to his ears.

Kagome sighed at her sister's rashness. "We had better catch up with her before she attacks your brother." She said into Inuyasha's ear to be sure that he heard her.

He half-smiled at the two sisters again. They really hadn't change in his absence, something he found very pleasing. He would not have liked to come back to an alienated version of the two.

Inuyasha's youkai senses took back over as he sensed something powerful coming, splitting the balance of time, and making it seem – if only briefly – that time had stopped. A distant flash of flight caught his eye and he keenly sped toward Kirara and Sango with inhuman speed and agility.

Both taijiya and youkai had stopped as they sensed in unison the oncoming power surge. Inuyasha reached them in time to yell a quick order to fall back to the ground before something seemed to give a tiny explosion inside of the light, making the air actually ripple away from the blast.

They fell back, just barely about to touch the ground when the blast hit them, sending a strange sensation through their entire beings before they were tossed from the air and landed heavily on the ground in heaps.

Inuyasha gave a growl of anger, matched by Kirara as she pulled herself from the ground soon after the force had died away. Checking to make sure their human companions were secure, Inuyasha and Kirara both let out resigned sighs of relief.

In the distance, a dull shining caught Inuyasha's eye as he brought Kagome up from the grass with ease. His golden eyes narrowed, focusing on the source that seemed so far away from him and his companions as it slowly faded away into the sky. Sniffing the winds, he found that Rin's pain was no longer lingering in the air, and seemed to have dulled beyond his half-youkai senses to reach, which meant she was comfortable and secure again.

Comforted by this thought only slightly, he watched as Kagome's gaze also lingered on the fading light in the distance. "Rin. . ." She said in a hushed tone. Turning his head, he realized that Sango and Kirara were also gazing at it with some intensity.

Making a face, he realized that they knew something that he did not. Looking from one to the other, he continued to give them a hard look before finally giving an angered sigh that drew their attention. "We should get going, you two." He grumbled. "Unless your hurt?"

His voice contained its old air now. The haughty, slightly pompous, I'm-stronger-than-you tone that had always infuriated the pair, Kagome more than Sango though. Forgetting the seriousness of the moment, Kagome played along, if only for old-times sake and batted him in the back of the head with her hand. "We're not that fragile, thank you."

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and gave her a toothy grin as she resumed her seat on his back. "Yeah, yeah." He grunted at her, though his amusement at the situation was obvious.

Kagome leaned down next to his ear and threatened him with a 'sit' if he didn't stop. Gulping back non-existent fear, he grinned again – this time to himself – and took to the air, Sango and Kirara behind them as they ascended and continued on their chase.

* * *

Yo, V-chan here. Hope you haven't missed me too much? **sweatdrop**

For a special birthday present from me to you this week (yeah, had my B-day this week) I made the chapter longer, and with more Sessh/Rin than I originally intended to be in this chapter. Hope that you guys like. **grin**

More about the 'light' thing will be explained in future chapters, but not in this next one. Sorry guys, but if you must know, the explanation will actually come from our own Lady Tsumi! **sweatdrop**

As for my reviewers, thank you as always! **flourishing bow** I'm grateful for your support and adoration, though I do not deserve it. **grin** Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

See ya! Ja'ne!

Review please!!


	18. Chapter 18

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 18:: Struggle 

"Keade-Obaa-chan?" Rin questioned. "Of course I know her! Well, I don't know her personally, but she taught my sister and my cousin. How do you know about her?"

She knew it was a silly questioned before she had even finished. It was no wonder he had heard of her; he _had_ been around for sometime, hadn't he? Well, at least she was pretty sure. He didn't look that old, but he talked in a fashion that just seemed to tell her that he had seen more things than she could ever possibly hope to imagine.

He studied her face for a moment, as if he were coming to some decision inwardly. "It is," And here he stopped, as if searching for a word that she would understand. "It is uncommon to find humans that have heard of the great Keade-Obaa-chan. And even rarer to come across humans who have been taught by she."

Rin was in no one stunned by this at all. Now that she thought about it, it probably was very uncommon to hear of such a woman, especially since even The Council was not known to the common human being.

Desperately, she sought words to reply with, but everything seemed to escape her in that moment and she knew she would only say something stupid if she spoke anymore. And it seemed that he was expecting no reply from her anyway, for his entrancing golden orbs left her almost immediately after he spoke.

Rin licked her lips, pondering everything that had happened so far once again, thinking things over and coming up with more and more confused questions. Before long, she found that she had to ask one of them, for she couldn't stand the drawn silence like he could.

"Where are we going, youkai-san?"

He had turned so that they would go around the city instead of through it, and she wondered why this was so. And before, when she had fought off that strange dark, sinister, gripping hand on her heart, she had felt dark energies pouring out from everyone toward them. But the feeling had gone before long, leaving her feeling even more befuddled with the murky thoughts.

As usual, he did not answer her right away, but took his sweet time instead. Rin figured this was actually a good habit, as it gave him time to think out everything he had to say and make sure it came out right, unlike humans who usually said the first thing that came to mind after being asked a question.

"The destination is unknown." Sesshoumaru finally said, narrowing his own eyes as he confronted the problem in his mind. "There is no need for one. There is no where to go that they will not follow." He seemed to be speaking more to himself than to her.

". . .'They?'"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, his eyes calming as they met hers in a way that he did not understand. "Those that are following." He explained, thinking that she would understand. But her face registered only more questions on them. He decided then that the human face could be convenient at times, if not completely dead give-away's to their thoughts.

Rin was silent, remembering the creature that had attacked her car at a time that seemed so far away at that moment. "Why are they following us? Are they from The Council like they say?"

She was worried, he could tell. For herself, of course, and also worries for others. Even, for a moment, he thought he saw some of that worry reflected toward him before she completely masked it in her chocolate eyes.

He closed his eyes, reaching out with his youkai senses, just to see how close they were coming.

He growled as he realized that they would be right on top of each other soon, and no matter where he turned, there was no where to run that they could not follow. In other words, they would be trapped soon, and the knowledge of this angered him.

"Most are. There are others who may prove as allies that are also coming." His eyes opened and he looked back to her in a level manner. "They close in. There is no where else to run to."

With this, Sesshoumaru dropped from the sky; his silver hair flowing upward, some of it mixing with the human girls as well as the wind pushed the fine strands upward.

The human girl stiffened slightly, obviously fearful, though she did not seem quite as afraid as he had assumed she would become. He supposed that the gripping terror would come later, once all had congregated, but still he admired her courage for the moment. Most humans could not keep a level head in situations like this, and she was proving to be very unlike the rest of her species.

Rin was glad when he let her to her feet on the dirty ground next to the high way. Carelessly, he looked to one side, investigating the horizon that they had come from before turning his eyes toward other areas and scrutinizing them in the same manner.

However, Rin was not so dismissive of the eyes that were watching them from the road. People had stopped their cars upon seeing them fall from the sky and land in such a delicate manner, and sat in their metal beasts, watching with disbelieving eyes. Some of their mouths were agape in wonder, and children pointed at them, their eyes mostly on the heavenly figure of Sesshoumaru with his long silver hair that swept around him. That's not to say that they completely ignored Rin. No, she was watched just as intently as Sesshoumaru, for the simple reason that she was the one not ignoring their intent gazes.

"Youkai-san. . ." Rin began nervously, drawing his attention away from the skies. "Should we be standing here in the open?" She jerked her arm discreetly at the watching people at the roadside.

The youkai didn't spare them a glance, he already knew they were watching, but such gazes had ceased to bother him long ago. "Those that follow will find us no matter where we are." He answered shortly.

She accepted this answer and tried her best to ignore the eyes on her back. The people would have to go away sometime, it was just a matter of not paying attention to them until they did.

Eventually, she did forget the eyes on her back, but by that time, something new had taken over the worrying spot in her mind and expanded it until she was fearful.

* * *

Keade led Kikyou slowly through the forest trails. They had not been used in many years, and so leaves, roots and twigs cluttered their path. Keade made a mental note to make sure that the path was well kept for future use after this, for she did not need it to deteriorate quite yet.

Her ward was quiet, something that she liked in her pupils. Calm and accepting, only asking questions if they truly could not see the truth behind things on their own. That was a valuable trait in a miko, and in miko's-in-training.

It was strange in the forest, for no birds were singing, and there was no noise among the foliage that gave away sneaky squirrels or other forest rodents. It was completely still as they passed through, making it even more eerie that it already was. Just the swish of the two mikos' clothing as they walked; not even the sticks broke under their feet, though they were trodding hard enough that they should have.

Over their shoulders they had quivers with a number of arrows set in them, sealed and protected, they were made from the wood of a god tree. Not the same tree that had held the hanyou all those years ago, but one that had created the seed from which that tree had sprung. A much more powerful and sacred version of that tree. A legendary thing that was said to sprout from men's' dreams, a tree from which all others sprang, a tree that did not exist. And yet here were the arrows made from its sacred wood to prove it. Still, men would have not believed their power. What is a dream in man's eyes shall always be a dream to him. It takes a special kind of believer to see the truth.

A bow was clasped in both of their hands, and these were said to also have been made from the wood of the God tree. Though the strings were said to be fine as silk and made from the web of a powerful youkai spider hidden away in the caverns to the East. But that was another legend, another tale to be told to eager children.

Keade peered into the distant, waning sky with her one good eye. Something glowed warm in the old woman's eye for a minute before she stopped, Kikyou halting behind her. "Keade-Obaa-chan. . . ?" Kikyou questioned in a low voice, turning her emotionless eyes to follow her elder's gaze. But in the pale sky she saw nothing but white clouds.

"Hmm, it would appear our ride has come." She chuckled softly to herself, her arms folded behind her as she stood on the forest pathway, still looking to the sky.

Kikyou lifted her eyes and smiled knowingly as she saw a faint glimmer in the sky. "Ah, yes."

* * *

The hanyou knew they were getting closer to his brother. Not long ago, he had sensed his brother halt, and as he did, Inuyasha turned his mind elsewhere, trying to find the cause for this. His nose sniffed at the air, twitching in the breeze, but he could pick up nothing.

Looking over his shoulder, he locked eyes with Kagome. "Can you sense anything, Kagome?" He inquired.

Kagome frowned, obviously she had been thinking on just the same thing herself, and for some time by the look on her face. "Many are coming together at the spot where they are. Many bare un-pure aura's." She sounded tense and reminded him of his brother for a moment. She quickly shook it off with a toss of her head. "There's going to be another fight, Inuyasha."

He smirked, cracking his knuckles on one hand gleefully. "Good, I need a good work out."

Sango, however, was silent, her fingers twining into Kirara's fur as she listened intently to their conversation. ". . .Yes, but what are we fighting for?" She asked finally, her eyes sad.

The other two looked to her, puzzled. Sango noticed and smiled at them, trying to brush off the sadness inside of her. "I was just thinking. . .what is to be gained by fighting them. . .You know, if we are caught, what was our cause?"

Kagome smiled brightly back at her, but Inuyasha was the one who spoke. "Feh, who needs a damn cause?" He asked gruffly. "We're fighting those Council bastards because they've gone way out of line this time. That's all there is to it."

Before Sango could even reply, Inuyasha had sped ahead of her and Kirara. "Don't slow us down, taijiya!!"

* * *

Back again. And what a crazy two weeks it has been! End of first quarter, report cards, OGT's and not to mention a dozen other things that are driving me crazy at the moment.

Anyway, I know you guys are getting frustrated with the whole 'light' thing, but it's coming up, and there's a reason it's been drawn out. Sorry guys, but I do have my reasons as to why it has not been mentioned yet.

As to questions about Miroku: Yes, he'll be in here soon. No worries. Hmm, I wonder who is picking up Keade and Kikyou. . . ?

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, as always! And of course for your patience! I'm so happy with all my readers; you guys are awesome!!!!

See ya in two weeks! Ja'ne!

Review please!!


	19. Chapter 19

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 19:: Adversaries and Allies 

Kikyou looked up at the sky with a small smile. "Ah, yes." She said as she saw the twinkle of light from far away, up among the clouds. "I should have known you would ask for _his_ assistance, Lady Keade."

Keade chuckled, seeming to smile in joy, though it was weighed down with some knowledge of a bleak future. Her one good eye looked sad, making the grin she wore appear awkward and out of place. The wrinkled skin of her face seemed more creased and drawn, and showed more as the smile ebbed away from her features, showing some form of deep thoughts still be pursued within the withered old mind.

Kikyou halted, her own slight smile faltering and finally disappearing as she looked sidelong at her elder. "Keade-baba, what is it that your mind is so troubled by?" She asked, her tone cool as she watched the strange creature that was to be their ride descend upon the trees.

Keade only shook her head slowly from side to side, and her face became drawn with sudden weariness. "It is nothing, my child. Fear not for me. I am merely reveling on something that I learned long ago."

Kikyou was again silent, and as the creature drew closer, she knew she would have to act, for Keade would fall silent on the subject as soon as it was landed, and she would lose the chance to gain some knowledge of the future for forever.

"Am I allowed to share in this knowledge with you, Sensei?"

Keade sighed wearily, her withered hands clasping each other tightly. "Nay, you are not allowed the knowledge of the visions I have perceived unless I see fit." And she added, upon seeing the disappointment shining in Kikyou's eyes: "But you are allowed to know that I did not anticipate that _this_ would come so soon."

Kikyou turned her head ever so slightly in question. Though her face, usually impassive, registered no emotion, her eyes could be read easily. At least by the old woman, whose years of experience with the girl made it so that she could. She did not even have to ask, for the question seemed to ring in the very air around her – "This?"

Keade gave another withdrawn sigh and peered up to see that the ride had almost descended upon them and someone was atop it was waving brilliantly at them. "Aye, this. The world will start to change this day, it will never again be the same."

And before any more questions could be answered, a large, yellow and black-striped creature touched down in front of them. Its bulbous eyes were mostly white, with the pupils themselves but tiny black dots amidst the expansive white. Its large mouth had gruesome, sharp teeth sticking from it, and a mashed, misshapen nose was placed in the middle of the large lumpy head of the beast. It had no arms or legs with which to crawl or walk on, and on either side of its face there were whirls of black painted on. Two black bands were across what was supposedly its neck.

Atop it stood a man clad in purple on black monk robes. He smiled, his teeth shining a brilliant, charming white from under a mop of black hair that was pulled back in a messy little ponytail. In his right hand was a golden staff that stood about the same height as the man, and had a strange formation of rings upon rings at the top, with a pointed tip that made it both a weapon and a religious decoration.

As the both of these landed near, Keade smiled warmly, obviously whatever had been troubling her had been soothed by the simple appearance of this boy before her.

"Keade-sama!" The blimp-like, bulgy-eyed creature that was ridden by the man cried happily to her in a voice that did not fit it's massive bulk.

Keade smiled wider, though her teeth were never shown in the act. "Hachi, Miroku-kun." She greeted, nodding to them each in turn.

Kikyou remained silent, though she was smiling softly and – as she always did – sadly. She was not sad, no, but there was something about her personage that always seemed to tell of some ever-lasting sorrow alive within her.

"Greetings, Keade-san." Miroku said, giving her a hand up onto Hachi. "How have you been lately?"

Keade took the offered hand and climbed up onto Hachi's back, her bones creaking with age. "Let us not waste time on idle chit-chat, Houshi." She advised, her eyes closed as she sat down comfortably. Miroku helped Kikyou up, smiling delightedly at her, but she slapped his hand away before he could touch her anywhere else but her open hand. Keade took no notice of this and went on: "You know why I have summoned your aid, we must leave with haste."

Miroku sighed at back the hand mark on his face, and the fact that Keade was scolding him for trying to lighten the mood. "Oh, dear, the life of a humble monk. . ." He mumbled to himself before turning a stern face toward Keade and the now-seated Kikyou. "Let us go, then."

Then, turning back to his raccoon-dog friend, Miroku ordered: "Onward, Hachi!"

The blimp-like form rose into the air with the sound of helium expanding, though he rolled his eyes at his Master. _'Why does Miroku always have to make things so dramatic?'_

* * *

Rin felt the sudden pinpricks run along her spine, and almost out of instinct, her body withdrew on itself. Her chest tightened and her breastplate allowed her to cave in slightly. She knew her ribs must be showing through her body, for all her muscles had contracted and held the small whisper of air she still had deep inside of her. Every hair on her body rose in protest to the dark feeling that had just crept through the air. Her eyes widened and wavered with uncertain, suddenly frightened thoughts. She felt like a rabbit caught in the trap, ready to jolt forward at the first movement of life near her.

The tall, stoic youkai Lord next to her, who had been lounging at the time, preparing for what he knew was coming with a steely resolve, looked to her now, starring idly, though his mind was whirling with questions. What was the matter with the human now? Suddenly the feeling of dread had overcome her, and he could see that her small frame was shaken and stiff from some inner worry. Her gaze was lost on the horizon, and he turned his golden eyes to follow it. Reaching out, he touched his youkai powers over that crest and beyond, trying to find the source of her distress. His narrowed eyes widened for a brief moment before sliding back into their usual place and he withdrew his gaze from the hilltop. Ah, so that is what she could feel?

He smirked, knowing she would ask questions soon enough. Though, surprisingly, she did not. She remained eerily silent and eventually sat down in the dirt beside him, her head bent to hide her eyes. Still, she was shaking and he could almost taste the fear in her. "He's coming. . ." She finally whispered in a soft tone, almost inaudible.

Sesshoumaru watched her, knowing there was more coming, for he could hear the whisper of her breath between her lips that were moving in the form of words. Still, his eyes were alight with a foreign type of possessive anger, and they lit every so often to the blue sky above.

Ignoring the roaring of the cars going by on the road, he strained his ears to try and pick up her words, but they were lost to him. Slightly angered that he could not pick up the words, he moved closer and decided that asking her would make her tone pick up. "Who is coming?" He questioned in a flat tone.

"I-I don't know who. He says he's coming and there's nowhere to run anymore." Rin replied in a shaky tone, though he could tell she was trying her hardest to control herself. She turned her head, lifting it now so that he could see the frightened brown eyes.

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted toward the horizon she had been gazing at and thought he saw the gathering of storm clouds coming closer, though he could smell no hint of rain from any of the directions. "Do you know where he is?" Sesshoumaru questioned idly, getting to his feet and watching the horizon with interest.

Rin shook her head slowly; staying seated for she saw no reason why she should get to her feet. "No. . .he. . .I," She did not seem to want to tell him, and he looked to her with a questioning, demanding gaze. "I heard him. . .inside of me. In my head, I'm pretty sure. But it felt like he was everywhere, watching and listening to everything. And he spoke of horrible things."

She had said too much, she knew it, for her frame shook with the memory of his silky voice hissing in her mind and body, telling her of painful things to come. How he would destroy them all for defying him. She knew that the youkai who had become somewhat a protector to her needed to know these things, but the atrocities could not make their way from her mind to her mouth. Her tongue refused to form such hated words of death and destruction. And her mind was screaming, plunging into darkness even as her inner light – her miko powers – pulled toward her, banishing the darkness rapidly in an attempt to save her.

Sesshoumaru watched her, half-wishing that there was some way that he could calm or comfort the terrified miko, and half-hoping that he hadn't had such thoughts as that. She was human after all, why should he care. . . ?

Despite that, his golden eyes narrowed in rage that he was unaware had crept into his personage. How dare some stranger engulf the mind and body of this girl that he, Lord of the Western Lands, had claimed was useful, with such vicious, horrible thoughts?

The girl shivered again and this time got to her feet, looking toward the gathering dark clouds with fear. "He's coming." She repeated, trying to gulp down the visible fear as she nodded hesitantly toward the dark clouds.

Sesshoumaru spared a glance in her direction before looking toward the clouds and straining his senses again. Despite his power and own youkai aura, this sinister black one made the tips of his senses want to turn away and flee, but he was not about to admit defeat to such a thing. Pressing forward, the buzzing of wings filled his mind. His eyes widened slightly in amazed shock.

_'The Saimyoushou? But it couldn't be. . .'_

Listening intently now, he could see that he was not mistaken. The irritating buzzing, the humming filling the air around them, deafening those that listened too long to their noise.

_'But the demon wasps have long been dead, destroyed by the remaining taijiya's years ago. . .'_ Sesshoumaru thought, confusion setting in. _'There is not even a possibility that they could come back in such a great wave, even if they were not all extinct!'_

Too proud to go so far as to check again, he took in the fact that the information about the destruction of the wasp monsters was invalid. Still – where had they come from, and what dark power were they hiding behind themselves that reeked so much of deadly miasma?

* * *

Lady Tsumi sat in the dark, her whole body seeming to glow as she sat in her high-backed, regal western chair. There was the harsh, grating sound of fabric being torn as her nails suddenly dug into the arms of the chair, destroying it's high-dollar value on the spot.

Her shoulder's were only slightly tense though, and there were no wrinkles and tugs on her features to show that she was angry or in pain. Slowly, her eyes flickered open; revealing golden orbs that glowed fiercely in the dim light. Her eyes were not alight in shock though, as one might have imagined, instead her eyes were dancing with malicious laughter. A dark aura spun out around her, and though her mouth had not opened, the cackle of her amused, jeering laughter could be heard echoing lightly within the room around her. To any that did not know her, they might have thought the woman had gone mad, and she very well might have been at that point.

Soon, another pairing of gleaming eyes appeared, but to one side of the chair, and higher up. Yuwakusha, servant to Lady Tsumi, and daughter of a prestigious youkai family. She was an inu youkai, and had been trained in the cunning and clever ways of Lady Tsumi as well. She had been intended to be the fiancé of Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Tsumi's son, but the plan's had gone awry with the arrival of a human girl, and the words of a prince twenty-one years past.

"Did you see that, Yuwakusha, darling?" Tsumi asked, pulling her crossed legs closer to the chair and disengaging her claws from the chair arms before too much of her toxic poisons were lost in the fabrics. Next to her, the sharp eyes of the tall, beautiful young youkai laughed evilly, though not giggle escaped her little lips.

"I did indeed, My Lady." She replied elegantly, not even moving to lighten the dark room, for both of them could see as if it were daytime inside of the room. "Poor Lord Sesshoumaru has been trapped."

Yuwakusha sounded less than concerned, and her eyes narrowed with the need to strangle the human girl she had seen through the eyes of the Saimyoushou. Still, there was the mocking look in her eyes, and she was actually quite gladdened that Sesshoumaru was in such danger after he had shot her down to find that wretch of a human. _'He chose that filthy human over me, Yuwakusha. How dare he! I'll see him in hell for this!!'_ Her mind raged and her youkai blood boiled, seething as one they both begged for the wrath of her youkai self to be unleashed. Despite this, she checked herself, making sure that she had a tight control over her inu blood.

"Hmm, what a fool my son turned out to be. And I had such confidence in him, too." Tsumi said with a prolonged sigh. Getting to her feet, she took a few paces forward before stopping. "But he did mention a 'light' coming from that girl. . ."

Her voice sounded grated, and tension flickered through her muscles a moment before she calmed. "That's impossible though. . ." Tsumi pressed one thumb to her chin, the other fingers wrapping around and poking at the underside of her lower lip thoughtfully.

Suddenly, a spurt of rage overtook her mind, and Tsumi lashed out, decimating what was left of the chair she had been sitting in, and startling Yuwakusha out of her cold trance. Nervously, The silver-haired youth looked to her mistress in distress. "M-My Lady?"

"Fool!" She roared, a deeper voice joining her tone, and her eyes glowed red with blood lust. "He can't have seen. . .not in that weak human!" The deep voice ground out through bared teeth, the canines growing out and becoming like daggers.

Yuwakusha came tentatively toward Lady Tsumi. "What did he see, My Lady. . . ?"

Tsumi seemed to have calmed, but still, there was a mad, dangerous sort of rage behind her calmed features as she looked at Yuwakusha out of the corner of one eye. Her eyes had returned to their golden color, and now they held a sadistic kind of gleam to them. "It is only a secret passed down through the Inutaishou family line, it has to do with the choosing of a life mate."

Yuwakusha listened earnestly, for this was what she had been promised since before she had come to Lady Tsumi, that someday she would Sesshoumaru's life mate, though he was unaware of the transaction. She waited, knowing that she would be told in confidence of what this secret was; though the tension was killing her at the moment.

"There is a 'light' that can be seen from the soul of he or she who will become the life mate of the inutaishou that is searching." She said, venom in her tone and it turned even more and more acidic as she went on. "But it has never, **_never_** but one other such time been seen in the soul of a human! And then it was only briefly, for their powers are so insignificant!"

Tsumi seemed to be working herself up again, for briefly, the room seemed to shudder under her mounting aura, swirling away from her and threatening to collapse in on itself.

Yuwakusha took the news in calmly, her eyes swirling with dark intentions. "This. . .'light', this beam that guides those that will love each other together. . .when was it last seen in a human?" She asked, and immediately regretted the question.

Tsumi's rage came out in a swift, sharp smack to Yuwakusha's face. The unpredicted strike knocked the pretty youkai from her feet and threw her to the ground, grasping at her poison-burned cheek with a hiss of pain. Recoiling, she slowly got back to her feet and bowed, blood running down her chin, mixed with poison and dripping tot he floor. The sizzle of youkai healing blood meeting potent youkai poison sounded in her ears and her cheek pulsed with pain. A small tear of pain went to her eye, but she moved it away before it was noticed. "I forgot myself, My Lady, forgive me."

Tsumi was no longer facing her though, but had turned from the youkai servant in scorn, her thin eyebrows twitching in anger. "There is no more time to chat, there is much to do, come Yuwakusha."

Slowly, Yuwakusha followed her Lady to the door, trying to forget the red streaks on her cheek, and the blood and poison that mingled there, causing a jolt of pain to wrack her face every so often. She was youkai and could withstand it, and upon her Lady's word, she would take every ounce of her frustration out on that whelp of a human child when they met.

* * *

Woo, long couple weeks, very busy. I made the chapter longer though, see? It's 7 pages long this time! Most times I only do up to 5 or 6 pages! **proud**

Oh, oh! And the 'light'!! I finally got it partially explained! More will come in later chapters, but for now, that's all there is. I hope that kinda fixes a few problems at the moment, and get ready for a reappearance of Nara-chan!!! **fangirl squeal**

Ah, well, enough of that. Thanks for the continued support and reviews everyone, I really truly appreciate it. I've never had a story get over one-hundred reviews before!!! So happy I want to give you all hugs, you're all so great! (Ok, that sounded weird. . .)

See you all soon! Thank you all so much! I'm beyond words with gratitude!! Ja'ne!

Review please!


	20. Chapter 20

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 20:: Danger On The Horizon 

Rin followed the golden gaze of the youkai next to her and watched with just as much interest as him when she spotted the moving clouds. Straining her hearing above the noise of the highway, Rin would have sworn she heard the flapping of many great, bug wings. She shuddered at the thought of giant insects. She was ok around bugs regularly; it was only if they were bees or wasps that she became frightened.

Forcing herself to remain brave, her eyes studied the cloud further. And indeed, the closer it got, the less it looked like a bundle of clouds, for it moved at an irregular speed and seemed to be alive in a way.

Sesshoumaru suddenly turned his head away, appearing to study something else that Rin could not see without looking past him. She blinked, catching the barely noticeable move of his head and followed the slant of his golden eyes to a pair of flashing lights coming their way.

Sesshoumaru immediately turned away again as if he had seen nothing at all, or cared very little for what he did see. Rin however was stunned and became slightly flustered with his aloof carelessness.

The air was rent with the wail of sirens, and blue and red lights flashed brightly against the darkening sky. A white and black car was headed there way, and Rin knew what it contained just from the sound of the screaming sirens. "The police?" She asked no one in particular. She was puzzled as to where they were going for a moment before it struck her.

The car was headed _their_ way!

She blinked and her mind gave out a shock warning to her body, sending a jolt of energy through her. Rin's first instinct was to run, but she knew that was no good, running from the cops was never good. Overriding the instinct to flee, she stayed firmly planted in spot, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights as the beams of light that shot from the car flashed in her eyes.

As the car approached, Sesshoumaru turned back toward it again, watching it through narrowed eyes.

It came to a halt and immediately the screeching stopped, but the lights did not stop whirling. Rin was glad that the loud screaming sirens had halted and thought that she saw some tension in Sesshoumaru's face fall away and knew that he was too. In the dim light of the fading sun, the flashing lights made Sesshoumaru's sharp eyes glow eerily.

This effect seemed to startle and shake the two policemen as they came out of their car and started to proceed toward them.

When they got close, Sesshoumaru took two steps, placing himself between Rin and the oncoming males that - to his inu youkai instincts – were threatening both him and what he claimed as his. He had been acting merely out of instinct when he stepped in front of the girl, and by his actions gave off a threatening air to the humans. His teeth barred behind his lips and a growl formed in his chest, though he did not utter it.

He was warning them not to come any closer, and they received the message but still advanced. Rin, from behind Sesshoumaru, peeked out at them shyly, blushing with embarrassment at his actions.

"Uhm, youkai-san," She started nervously, tugging on the end of his shirt. He sent looked to her out of the corner of one eye briefly before turning it away again when she made no sound. Under the intense gaze, Rin had lost the will to protest against him. Though in the back of her mind she was still worried, she trusted that he knew what he was doing. After all, who _knew_ how many centuries that this youkai had lived?

"Excuse me, Sir, ma'am." One of the policemen started in an official sounding, authoritative voice. He nodded tot hem both as he came up the mini-slope and finally stopped not five feet from Sesshoumaru. Both men were shorter than him, taller than Rin, but much shorter than Sesshoumaru.

The youkai looked down on them like they were insects. His face stayed forward, but his eyes had traveled down to peer at them below. A smug look, and one that the officers did not appreciate but said nothing about. The man's mannerisms were not what was the major problem at the moment.

"You two can't stand here in the middle of the highway, it's dangerous. We received reports that you 'fell from the sky,' are you two ok?" The man did not seem to believe his second words and they sounded sarcastic in a way, though there was evident concern laced in.

"Humans – be gone before you dabble in matters too large for your impudent minds to comprehend." Sesshoumaru ordered in an icy tone that seemed to freeze the air.

The bugs grew louder.

Rin grimaced to herself at his tone. No, no, he was making things _worse_! Praying that the police would take this threat rather as a joke, she placed one hand to her lips in thought.

The speaking officer's face contorted in outrage and frustration while his companion – who was considerably younger – only stared at Sesshoumaru with eyes large and filled with disbelief.

"Now you listen here, whoever you are." The man started, jabbing a finger at Sesshoumaru's chest, a threatening motion to the youkai. "You seem like an upright enough fellow, but I can't have people standin' in the middle of freeways and- and fallin' from the skies! Now you and your little girlfriend there," And here he jabbed his offending finger at Rin behind Sesshoumaru, "Get out of here before I have to use force."

Sesshoumaru followed his movements with careful, considering eyes. His gaze locked on the finger that protruded from the man's balled-up fist and jabbed at him repeatedly as the man spoke for emphasis. This he took in with slight regard and only slight irritation at the male's nerve to threaten him so. But when the finger suddenly jabbed towards Rin, his youkai senses flew into a small rage. His eyes tinged red for a minute, involuntarily, and he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as his teeth locked together inside of his mouth again.

Not only was the man daring to act disrespectful toward a youkai _and _Lord of the Western Lands, but he also had the gall to outright seem to threaten what was his as well! Not to mention that whole thing about having to use _force_ against them. What **_force_** could this man possibly muster enough of to waylay he, Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai?

Standing straighter at the visible threat to his personage, Sesshoumaru finally turned his icy glare back on the man, this time looking down on the human completely and bending his neck. The youkai eyes danced with the foretelling of painful death, sending an eerie aura all around him. His hair caught what moon and starlight that had started to appear and seemed ethereal and glowing along with his sharp eyes.

The men back down, the younger bringing one forearm up to block his chest in a protective motion as he cowered. Sesshoumaru looked on with a feeling of dominance and pleasure flickering inside of him. Yes, humans should cower before his might; none should dare insult or command _him_.

"Do not order me, human." Sesshoumaru growled out in a freezing tone that made the very bones in them shiver. "You would do well to leave yourself before you loose your precious life."

When he had finished, the elder officer straightened, angry with Sesshoumaru for trying – and succeeding – to intimidate him. Glaring daggers, his anger hardly reviled the youkai's and Sesshoumaru found himself both annoyed and bemused at the human's continued assault. My, he sure was persistent. . .

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw that Sesshoumaru had turned his head away as if he had lost interest in the feud. Blinking, he grumbled briefly before puffing up. "You, hey, look at me, you. I'll clap you in irons for threatening and disobeying an officer! Look at me when I'm talking to you!!"

Rin almost giggled at the policeman, he must be foreign with his heavy accent and strange speaking ways, and now his face was red as a beat in anger at being further ignored by the tall youkai male. Turning on Rin as she peeped her head out, he bespoke her in Sesshoumaru's stead. "Miss – you talk to your boyfriend here. I don't know what you kids think you're doing here, but-"

That tore it.

Rin frowned at him as she listened to his tone and followed his gestures. But most of all, it was his words she was frowning at. She didn't see, but more as felt Sesshoumaru stiffen ever-so-slightly. Not enough for anyone to really notice, and perhaps she had imagined it, but she did know that if he had caught the words – and she was sure he hadn't missed a syllable – then he was going to be raging angry.

He was very proud, she had been able to tell from the beginning, and assumed as she listened to the policeman drag on that some fire was being stoked in the mind of the youkai.

"Sir," She began, looking at him sternly. "He's not my boy-"

Sesshoumaru's eyes had turned back on the man now though, narrowed further than Rin had yet seen. They glowed brilliantly, pointing and sharpening, they're light increased by the pure-white background of his eyes. A growl rumbled in his chest but did not escape as he spoke.

"Leave." He hissed, his claws and fangs growing out. "NOW."

His youkai instincts had long been screaming to kill. To tear, to rend the human in half and drive the younger away with a howling threat that his fate would be the same. But he kept a rein on such instincts, for it would not do to kill in front of the girl or to soil his hands with human blood at such a time. If his nose and senses were right – and he did not doubt they were – then he would need his precious energy for much more important things soon, and wasting _any_ on some impudent human was not satisfactory. Though it was quite troublesome trying to argue with the stupid beast instead of just killing him on the spot. . .

Both humans backed down, the distant mournful cry of a dog to the moon was heard echoing in their minds, though they knew they had summoned no such sound to play and that it was not from the outside of their minds either. Something had penetrated into the farthest reaches of their minds and implanted a sound sorrowful and frightening. Their eyes widened in terror and both men watched Sesshoumaru with glistening eyes for a moment before another foreign noise filled their ears.

The droning of bugs' wings sounded almost directly overhead now, and Rin jumped visibly as the sound broke in on her as well. It was as if they had snuck up on the group while Sesshoumaru and Rin were idly arguing with the policemen.

The frightened faces of the police turned skyward and paled at the sight set before them. Sesshoumaru's eyes glistened with fiery anger as they too turned skyward and stared at the bugs.

Letting out a petrified cry, the younger policeman charged back to the police car, and, though his senior stayed a little longer than he did, he too eventually fled as well.

Rin started to come out to watch them run, wanting to make sure that they made it back to their car ok, but Sesshoumaru placed himself in front of her again. Rin looked up to him curiously to see that one of his golden eyes was watching her intensely, sparkling with brilliance.

She bit her lower lip and braced herself as she turned her eyes back to the bugs above. A dark aura reached out to her from somewhere inside, sending a shiver up her spine and chilling her to the bone. Her hair stood on end and something deep within her pulsed curiously with power unknown as the aura tried to reach further into her. To dive through her skin and destroy her soul and then her skin.

"Y-Youkai-san," Rin quivered again, unused to such strong dark auras. She felt weak and helpless as it reached out to her, laughing at her as she shied away from it. Unlike Kagome and Kikyou, she hadn't had any training yet on how to resist or battle such things, so she had to rely on what instinct took over. And it did indeed feel like something was trying to take over, to grasp hold on her mind and force her to will the darkness away, but she was lost as to how to correctly summon it or use it for that matter.

Sesshoumaru's head cocked to one side at her call, not at all bothered with the new name and title he had received, though he would have preferred she call him by 'Lord' instead of 'Mister.'

"There's something dark inside of those bugs, hiding." Rin said, her voice still shaky.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He had guessed as much, but if the little human-child could also feel the darkness swirling around inside of the wasp demons, then it must be powerful enough for him to bother with. Besides that, he would have sworn that he had felt a tinge of purifying energy seep toward him tentatively and shyly when the girl had spoken. He checked, trying to make himself aware of any pure energy flows – even small ones – riddling through the still air.

Yes, he could feel it now; faint but growing steadily as the darkness came closer to her. The source was the girl, he knew this from the beginning, but still it made him start for a minute, to pause in his thoughts briefly at this new information. So, the girl had a bit of miko in her, did she?

"Girl," Sesshoumaru asked, not inclining his head toward her or even turning to look to her as he spoke. "Are you of miko blood?"

He sensed her shock at the question. "Yes, my cousin is a miko, but I'm still in-training. . ." She sounded embarrassed and a thread of shame flickered out from her.

"Why are you ashamed of this?" He asked, curious as to why any human would be ashamed for possessing such power. Though today, in this new world that was more terrified of magic and the unexplained than it had ever been before, she might very well be ashamed of such mystical powers. . .

Rin blinked, starting at his question. _'Ashamed?'_

She was puzzled; he could tell and wondered if he had asked something too complicated of the girl.

"I'm not ashamed, it's a privilege. I'm just embarrassed that I haven't finished training." Rin said after a moment of thought. "You see – my cousin had finished her training by the time she was my age. . ." Rin dropped off again, watching the bugs that had started to descend on them.

Sesshoumaru refused to move backward away from the descending bugs, their droning becoming ever more powerful in his ears. Still – his next words were heard clearly, though he had not raised his voice at all. "You will never be just like someone else." His tone was not harsh, but somehow it felt harsh to Rin as the words entered her mind. Dropping her eyes to the ground, she mulled that over thoughtfully.

The bugs had descended fully on the ground now. They stayed in place, buzzing loudly, droning and on and on ceaselessly. Rin covered her ears with her hands and knew that her youkai companions must be hurting worse than hers must. Just as she was cupping her ears, a dark laugh intruded and the bugs started to disperse back into the air, revealing a figure underneath. "I didn't expect to see you here, Sesshoumaru-sama. . ." A sinister voice cooed as the figure started to appear from behind it's blockade.

Sesshoumaru's ears perked and his eyes widened a touch. He knew that voice!

* * *

I'm sorry if the new chapter feels lacking in any way. After my last update, we moved the computer upstairs and now it's right in the middle of the kitchen; in the middle of all this hustle and bustle day in and day out. **sigh** It's quite frustrating, cuz I'm finding it hard to concentrate with my two-year old brother constantly pulling on my sleeve and trying to show me something. Or with my mom constantly standing next to me, talking on the phone. . .**growl**

Ah, at any rate, thank you for all the reviews minna-san!! Over a hundred reviews! That's just so awesome to me since I've never written one with so many reviews before. And its all thanks to you're support. Thank you so much everyone, I really appreciate it.

I left out everyone else so that Rin and Sesshoumaru could have more time together, I hope no one is too terribly upset by that. They will all come into play later again, but for now, Rin and Sesshoumaru are taking center stage, as they should.

Thanks again minna-san. And everyone enjoy the Holidays!! Ja'ne!

Review Please.


	21. Chapter 21

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 21:: A Seductive Voice that Commands the Darkness

Naraku stepped from amongst the dreary shadows, the swarm of demon insects flying off and seemingly disappearing as he came forward. A smug smirk twisted his lips, his narrow eyes dancing as red fire spouted forth. He was dangerous, and the evil that flooded from him and penetrated Rin's miko senses made her bones rattle together, as if in a sudden chill.

The grass frosted, breath and air turned foggy, though not pure white, but black and shades of dark purple, evil, malicious thoughts hung in the air, the screams and wails of forgotten children permeated every sense, filling the entire body with a feeling of hopeless loss. Like there was no reason to go on, and Rin almost instinctively curled in on herself, as her human senses told her she should to close herself off from the immense sadness and evil that was trying to control her.

His blood red eyes were burned into her mind, and though she stood rigid and straight, the change in her almost unnoticeable outwardly, on the inside she had already pulled away from the on-coming darkness. It was the same, the same as the cold darkness that had gripped her, had torn at her heart and almost diminished the Inner Light that she knew was so sacred. It had filled her mind with thoughts of inefficiency, of how imperfect she was, and how problematic. But most of all, it fed on her doubt, doubt of her own abilities, on her worry that she was a burden, and on her growing sense of helplessness. It whispered sweat things to her, lulling her away, but also shouted and rebuked her at the same time, laughing and mocking her so harshly that she felt tears starting to come forward, though they had never been summoned forth.

Unexpectedly, something sang in her soul, banishing the darkness that dared creep back into her mind and body when she had so refused it and fought it before. This time her miko senses would not allow it to even try and hurt her again, and she forcefully drove the miasma away from her, though she had made no move.

In reality, this process had only taken a moment as Naraku had glanced at the quiet, detached human female. He had halted his approach and the two had locked eyes. Upon meeting his crimson gaze, Rin's pupils had dilated, as if she recognized him, though she told herself she had never seen this man before. And it was true, up until this time, Rin had never lain eyes on Naraku before, though he knew very well who and what she was and recognized her instantly, if only from her innocent miko aura.

Sesshoumaru had not time to react, for just as her eyes had widened, there seemed to be a gust of wind that was sent from the miko-child, bursting outward and striking at Naraku. The dark hanyou's eyes widened briefly, his lips forming a thin line as he took a single step back against the pure ward against his evil, erecting a barrier just in time to send the wind away from himself, so as not to be hurt.

Lowering the arm that he had placed in front of his eyes, he smirked, his eyes still dancing.

Sesshoumaru felt himself growling, his golden eyes that were usually so calm and emotionless sparking with sudden anger. Whatever interaction had happened between the young human and the male before him was not a secret from him. Others might have been puzzled, but he, being the Taiyoukai that he was, understood fully what had gone on between them, even if the fight had been internal.

Naraku had tried to destroy the miko, who was an obvious threat to him for some reason by breaking her. By frightening her by making her relive the fright that had come with the cold feeling that had touched her heart not long ago. Sesshoumaru felt his growl become more powerful as he realized that this man was the one that had tried to hurt his hum- no, _Rin_. That was the girl's name after all. . .

Of course Rin had come out of it unharmed, her miko blood and instinct denying him entry as it realized who was trying to enter. Still, his growl echoed and rumbled like thunder around him, his fangs glinting as he turned a steady golden gaze on the dark male.

Sniffing the air, he picked up a scent that he had not noticed the first time he had had the _privilege_ of meeting Naraku. A scent he was used to, that interlaced so that two became one. A disgusting blend that left the mighty Taiyoukai's nostril's flaring and his stomach churning. Hanyou.

His eyes narrowed on Naraku, who had straightened, his lips still curled in that self-amused, stuck-up smirk. His red eyes widened a touch and glinted as he saw the knowledge seep into the youkai Lord.

"Hanyou. . ." Sesshoumaru seethed, fangs showing in the words that had come out as a hiss.

Naraku chuckled, the darkness pressing in, making his eyes glow dangerously. This man was like a snake.

"The Great Lord Sesshoumaru, reduced to caring for a human woman, just like his father. . ." He said in a slow, steady tone that dripped with sarcasm and delighted interest. Naraku was aiming to wound Sesshoumaru's pride; and further him into a blind rage, but it was not so easy to melt the frozen statue of a man such as he.

The long silver hair slipped forward in the wind, blowing toward Naraku. His claws flexed slightly at his side, growing out, as did his fangs as he looked on at Naraku. As the moon started to appear, he felt a ray of it hit the crescent-moon symbol on his forehead and add to his strength somewhat, though it was probably just his imagination.

Sesshoumaru smirked coldly, startling Naraku somewhat. He had not thought that Sesshoumaru would reply to his words in that manner.

"And I suppose your precious Council are the ones that told you about all that? Seeing as you are too young to have gained such knowledge on your own."

The statement was meant as a stab to Naraku's pride this time; in that he was inexperienced, youthful and essentially stupid as the youngest member of the Council.

A silence was drawn between them before suddenly and unexpectedly; Naraku started to chuckle again, his shoulders shaking as he tried to contain himself. "Ku ku ku, do you truly believe that I am here by orders of that group of fools?"

Sesshoumaru felt his mind snap back into the defensive as the dark aura around him seemed to grow, the moonlight adding an eerie effect to this illusion. His shoulders stiffened the muscles around his joints locking them into place tightly, allowing him to move on an instant if needed. Looking back, he reassured himself that Rin was still close enough to grab without having to do much but pivot slightly in case of an attack.

Rin's eyes widened as she took in this bit of information, piecing everything together as she listened to their conversation. So far, all she knew of this demon was that he was called 'Sesshoumaru,' and apparently was a mighty demon at that to be addressed as 'Great Lord.' So, she was traveling, or, well, rather 'escaping' with this Great Demon Lord for Kami-sama knew what reason!

She felt a new awkwardness rise in the very back of her mind, nibbling away at her conscious. A demon, and a human, of course the Council were after them. . .but what did she have to do with this? She had been dragged in, unwillingly, when he had suddenly popped onto the top of her car and taken charge as if there were nothing else in the world that mattered but that he take her with him at that moment. She had so many questions to ask, but he was quiet and left her feeling strangely whenever they spoke together. Why had she let herself be taken away by this unknown man? She could have just walked away if she had wanted to, there had been an opportunity in which she could have, wasn't there? And then she wouldn't be wrapped up in this mess! Whatever this 'mess' was in the first place!

But a keen curiosity kept her going, along with some inner voice that whispered and giggled that she would understand if only she would stay a bit longer. If only she would listen and fight, if only she would be there by his side when 'the time came,' that she would understand exactly what was being asked of her in this situation. Of why she was of so much importance in these days of dire need that she had not been aware of before. That something knew and spectacular would be revealed to her.

Her thoughts and brow hardened in stiff realization that she could no longer run, but would have to fight if she needed, if only to figure out what was going on and return her protector's kindness. But fight with what, she knew not.

An eyebrow raised in question to Naraku's proclamation on both Rin and Sesshoumaru's faces. "I suppose there is something you want from this Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru was always right to the point, never dabbling in details if he had figured them out already by himself, and never bothering to consider if there was a need for explanation. He worked by his own terms, and Naraku liked that, though it was tough to guess at his motives at times, though he was sure the same could be said for him.

Naraku gave him a look as if he were pondering his question, though he already knew how he was going to answer to that inquiry. "'Want' is not quite the word, though I do want you both dead."

With that, the darkness around him suddenly exploded, his features swallowed up immediately, though his red eyes had gleamed brightly against the enclosing miasma. Rin gasped, startled by the sudden explosion of darkness, and the sharp pulling it gave to her miko soul, as if it were sucking the life out of her.

Sesshoumaru didn't move, sensing his enemy with his superior youkai senses though his clawed hand had dropped to the hilt of one of his two swords.

He could guess at what the dark hanyou was after now that he had made his move against them.

Somehow, the fiend had infiltrated the Council, a job that Sesshoumaru considered hard, seeing as they had very tight security and no one with even a trace of youkai blood in them was allowed within, though they claimed there was no such rule. Whatever his motives for this were, he could not yet tell, just that they were somehow his enemy now. He would not allow them to get in the way of whatever it was, and obviously thought that it would affect them enough that they would be forced into fighting him off. To Sesshoumaru, he was sure that the Western Lands, his family heirloom so to speak, were involved, while for the miko, he was sure it was just her pure powers - no matter how miniscule - that Naraku did not want standing against him.

So, did that mean that the Council itself was not involved at all, and all of this trouble was Naraku's doing?

Though Sesshoumaru could hardly believe that was truth, he did not doubt that the man had somehow gained that much power already.

There was a shift in the miasma to his right, and he moved before his eyes had even glanced in that direction. Swiveling, he wrapped one strong arm securely around Rin, who gasped at his sudden movement and shot upward, out of the cloud.

The miasma seemed to solidify, closing off their escape route as Sesshoumaru fought his way to the opening. He could feel the moon reaching for him through the foggy poisoned air, trying to grasp him and pull him forward. Rin had instinctively clung to him tightly, and even now had her eyes pinched shut, as though afraid to open them for what she might see.

The silky laughter of Naraku rang out below him, making a snarl start to rise in his throat.

As Sesshoumaru finally broke through, Rin gasped for breath, her lungs burning with the need to get fresh air and rid itself of the disgusting vapors of miasma that had seeped in. She coughed roughly, covering her mouth with one hand as her body heaved, her back and shoulders arching into the force of the air escaping her and rubbing her throat raw. Tiny water droplets, not quite akin to tears, formed at the edges of her eyes as she continued to cough in the same tight, harsh manner.

Sesshoumaru landed in the middle of the next road intersection, touching only briefly before shooting backward again. A loud car horn sounded in his ear and he was half-blinded in one eye as bright headlights flashed in it. Ignoring the panicked human and the swerving metal can it was in, he landed in the next spot of grass that his feet could find and let Rin back down again.

She seemed fine now, her fit over and done with, though her throat still was burning. Rin's vision blurred for a moment as she steadied herself, the miasma leaving her human body frail feeling and weak, though her miko powers soon took over and rid what little was left.

From their place, it could not be seen on whether Naraku was still inside the cloud of miasma or not with human _or_ youkai eyes. "Where is he?" Rin questioned softly, her voice inquiring instead of worried.

Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned and rescanned the miasma, which was now starting to come out of it's cloud and leak outward, disappearing into the air. He made no immediate answer, trying to pinpoint the hanyou himself.

Rin, who had begun to read his motions and (limited) facial expressions as answers instead of words, knew that he too was not certain and said nothing more. Tensely, she wished she had some way to help him for the millionth time. Though something dark, in the back of her mind informed her constantly that the proud Demon Lord needed no help from a human such as herself.

Suddenly, a growl pulled her from her reverie, and she looked up at him, startled. Red clouded his vision in places, his eyes wide, the gold mixing with the red and making a strange, dark color that frightened her. His eyes had turned from the dissipating miasma and risen to the night sky. His fangs were bared, gleaming in unison with his eyes in the darkness around them. "They dare interfere. . ." He hissed, mostly to himself.

The moonlight hit hard on his silver hair, making it shine in an unreal fashion. Though far above and to the left, there was seen another shining silver spot alike to Sesshoumaru's. As Rin looked on, it came closer.

* * *

Ack! I haven't updated in so long, and to top it off, I leave another cliffie!! **Angry muse hits V-chan** Gah, gomen nasai, minna-san!!! 

At any rate, I'm glad that I finally have some time to write again. Finals were killing me big time. But that's what I get for going to the High School that I do, I guess. . .Ah, no more pity-party though!

I'd like to thank everyone for their patience and support, as always. You guys really keep me goin'. Happy Holidays, minna-san!

On that note, I'd like to inform everyone that I will be absent from my home from December 30 – January 2 for a trip to see my way-past-cool aunt with my mom. Sorry to say there will be no updates that weekend, but I will try to catch up before then. **grin**

Enjoy your Holiday, and thank you for your continued support!! Ja'ne.

Review Please.


	22. Chapter 22

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 22:: The Target is Rin! 

Inuyasha dropped from the sky heavily, Kagome sitting on his back. The young miko had an arrow taut in its bowstring, aimed at the hazy cloud of miasma, her eyes narrowed keenly. Inuyasha's bangs were bared, his golden eyes glinting brilliantly.

There was something about those eyes that were different from Sesshoumaru's. Maybe it was because he was partially human that they held more emotion in them, and thus made them sparkle even more. Or maybe it was simply because he craved battle more than his elder brother did. Whatever it was, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's eyes were very different, and exactly the same at the same time.

Her cousin looked brilliant, standing there like a true miko, her bow aimed at her enemy as she warily got down from Inuyasha's back. Her hanyou love stood by her side protectively, his golden gaze shifting around carefully as he tested the air with his sharp nose.

Above there roared the sound of flames, and an animalistic growl before Rin spotted her other cousin, Sango and her demon pal, Kirara descending as well. She smiled gaily at them, happy to see some familiar faces in this time in which she was so confused.

"Kagome-chan!" She called, crossing to her cousin who gave her a stiff smile in return. "Sango-chan, Kirara-chan, and Inuyasha-san too."

Sesshoumaru stayed by her side, her silent bodyguard, though he was sending a nasty look toward his younger half brother. When the small group had converged, he let himself get more than five feet away from Rin to speak privately with his brother.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, trying to keep the snarl out of his words. He would not go to his brother's level.

Inuyasha returned with a feral growl. "Why the hell should I tell you? It's obvious, isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru wished he could plug his ears. Why did Inuyasha feel the need to scream everything, like all the people that were listening were deaf or something? Well, maybe _humans_ were deaf, but he did not have to scream for this Sesshoumaru to hear him.

"I do not need you help, little brother." Sesshoumaru informed him blandly, his eternally half-lidded eyes piercing down at him.

"How are you supposed to fight and protect at the same time?" Inuyasha demanded, crudely jerking a thumb in Rin's direction. None of the three conversing women noticed that the two-demon brother's were arguing yet. Well, Inuyasha was arguing at least.

"I would not worry about this Sesshoumaru if I were you, Inuyasha." His brother returned.

Inuyasha fumed at the assault on his pride. So what if he got separated from Kagome a lot in fights? She could manage on her own, couldn't she?!

Sesshoumaru saw that his point had driven home, for his brother had turned red in anger.

Inuyasha was about to retaliate when Sesshoumaru turned his head away, turning his attentions back to where their enemy had once stood.

Rin took in a sharp breath, and turned swiftly, Kagome turned at exactly the same time and together they stared at a new cloud of miasma that had suddenly started to gather where the old one, containing Naraku, had disappeared.

The cloud burst, the poisonous haze spreading quickly through the ranks of our heroes.

Inuyasha raised his draping red sleeve to block his sensitive nose, while his brother stood firm, the miasma blowing his hair back in a rush. The miko's flinched and were hit with a sudden wave of light-headedness, but overcame it after a moment and stood firm again. Sango grasped her taijiya's mask and strapped it quickly to her head. She was just a regular human after all, and if she wasn't careful, she could easily die from the noxious gases expelled by demons.

Under their feet came the sudden feeling as if the earth were shaking. But it was strange, for it rippled like waves, something that the ground didn't usually do. Sango recognized the sensation immediately for what it was and hurriedly waved to her cousin and sister. "Move!"

The ground cracked under their feet and all three girls let out gasps of shock. Sango jumped on Kirara's back, grasping at her sister's wrist. Rin ran toward the flaming youkai, feeling weak from the miasma, when a part of the ground rose up between Sango's outstretched hand and her own reaching fingers.

It rolled toward her, herding her away from those that would help her, and when she did not move, it tilted in a so that it appeared it was about to crush her. Rin's eyebrows rose and she immediately bolted. She could hear Kirara's growl somewhere above her and called out in return, but the moment the cat was visible, a large vine-like appendage would swing violently at Kirara.

A few times she glimpsed Inuyasha and had started to head toward him, calling out his name, but he was busy forcing off the root-vines with his transformed Tetsusaiga. Looking up, she glimpsed one of the mighty roots suddenly coming in a downward arc toward her. Her pupils dilated in fear, and she found herself frozen. She grew vaguely aware that someone was calling out to her, it sounded like Inuyasha, but she was lost.

An arm wrapped around her waist while she was still watching and tugged her swiftly out of the way. Butterflies floated in her stomach as the surge of climbing upward entered her, and then she was back on the ground again and the butterflies disappeared just as quickly as they had come, though they left her legs quaking nervously. A gasp escaped her lips as she realized what had almost happened and found that she was clinging tightly to someone.

Blinking, she moved her gaze so that she beheld gold. Her mouth opened in question, for briefly she thought that it was Inuyasha that had saved her, but she blushed immediately when she saw the emotional depravation in the beautiful gold eyes. It was Sesshoumaru, not Inuyasha that had come to her rescue.

Her set her down on the ground softly, making sure to be careful with her, as if she were a flower. "Stay close." He said. It was an order, but it was softened somehow, it didn't seem as sharp as Rin thought the situation called for.

Slowly, his hand moved to the hilt of one of the two swords that were sheathed at his waist, and from it he pulled a long, gleaming blade that shone brightly even in the miasma. Rin gasped as a dark aura suddenly flared out around it. The blade was menacing, it craved blood and the song of a thousand lost souls sang eerily in her head. She shivered involuntarily and Sesshoumaru sent a glance back her way briefly.

At the sight of the weapon, however, Rin had a sudden guilty feeling. She knew she was dead weight; she didn't have any battle skills like her cousins, and to top it off, she didn't even have a weapon to try and use. "I'm sorry." She apologized, though she knew that wasn't enough.

It wasn't good enough to say she was 'sorry' and not do anything about it.

Sesshoumaru looked back at her again for a moment, but turned away when he sensed the large roots heading their way again. They reeked of Naraku's foul stench, and Sesshoumaru found that he detested anything that carried his putrid odor.

The large vegetation came their way, weaving like a snake and tearing the ground beneath it simply with its momentum. Rocks flew in both directions while somewhere in the distance Sesshoumaru could pick up the screech of car alarms and the startled cries of humans. The turf that they occasionally trod upon muffled the stomping of their feet as they ran to escape.

Sesshoumaru struck out at it with Toukijin, cutting it to ribbons with just the sword's aura. Two more cropped up where the first had been, and when they had been dispensed, there were tree more to replace those. A never-ending flurry of them wound their way toward the pair, but Sesshoumaru stood firm. When not using Toukijin, he used his other demon powers, like his poisoned talons to tear at one that had nearly wound around him to pierce Rin.

While Sesshoumaru was slicing at the roots, Rin was searching for a weapon, but all that she could find were rocks, the largest of which were only as big as her fist. Picking them up, she looked at them precariously for a moment before tossing one to her right in hopes of diverting the attention of the root-things.

Rin shook her head at the silly idea as the rock merely bounced away undisturbed. What was she thinking? It wasn't like she was dealing with a hoard of snakes, someone was controlling the roots, and that someone was out of sight and sound at the moment. _'Probably that Naraku guy's controlling them.'_ She thought to herself as she prepared to launch another rock. She shivered at the memory of his crimson eyes. That guy made her skin crawl.

She tossed the stone in and with relief saw it bang hard against on of the smaller roots, making it whither for a moment, as if she had hit some kind of muscle. The larger ones didn't take any damage from her little rocks, but she was content that she was helping in some way.

Sesshoumaru didn't protest against her rocks, even though it wasn't making much of a difference, he supposed it was important to her in some way that she feel like she was helping, though he had it covered.

Glancing over his shoulder, he checked to make sure she was ok. His eyes widened momentarily as he spotted one of the sharp-tipped roots racing from behind headed straight for her. In his distraction, the ones that were working on the frontal assault sped their attack, forcing him to either pay attention to them or get cut.

"Rin!" He called out her name for the first time. She stopped immediately, staring at him with wide eyes. The root was coming on faster.

Slicing with Toukijin, Sesshoumaru dodged backward, grasping Rin by her shoulders and pulling her to the ground as the root passed by overhead. He crouched, Rin lying in his lap, stunned, as the sharp edge curved downward towards them with incredibly speed. He dodged backwards again, wielding Toukijin in one hand, and holding tightly to Rin with his other. Parrying the roots' advances, he continued to dodge to the sides.

He grit his teeth and sheathed Toukijin in a sudden decision. Rin looked at him, unsure of what he was thinking as he lifted a single, glowing hand and his poison whip was suddenly lashing out at the enemy. Rin's eyes grew wide, she had never seen anything like that before, and he seemed so used to using it, a simple movement of his wrist, sent the ribbon of energy dancing, slithering like a snake through the air toward it's next opponent.

The planet-like substances seethed and bubbled, hissing as the venom crushed them. Even when the whip had darted away, they were being eaten away at a swift pace.

After what seemed like only a few seconds, the army of reaching vines had been totally disposed of, not one had sprouted out of the miasma to replace it's fallen comrades. Rin could still hear Inuyasha and her cousins battling, though she couldn't tell where. The miasma was distorting her hearing somehow so that they sounded like they were everywhere at once. Very close and very near. Or maybe it was just her human senses that were easily betrayed.

Sesshoumaru let her cautiously to her feet again, though he stayed very close to her still, hovering near her like he was afraid of losing her. She felt safe, but was very self-conscious about how it must look to have him standing so near. She blushed involuntarily briefly, but managed to keep her head. She glanced around, trying to reach out with her miko senses for Kagome, or anyone relatively familiar, even Naraku. But there was nothing but Sesshoumaru. She was puzzled at this and looked up at him in question. She opened her mouth to question him on whether he was experiencing the same thing when she noticed he was bleeding.

"Oh! Sesshoumaru-san!" She said, her brow furrowing in concern. He had been hurt because of her, right? She knew how fast he could move, and that he was a very good fighter. If she hadn't been there to hamper him, he would have been able to finish them off without even batting an eyelash.

He looked at her suddenly, his calm exterior not betraying one of his thoughts. She tugged on his shoulder, trying to point out the blood to him. "You're hurt." She informed him in a worried tone.

He took one look at it and turned back to stare at her blankly again. "I'm fine." He assured her in the usual bland tone that he always had.

"But," Rin protested uneasily. It looked like a lot of blood to her, but then again, what hurt a human didn't always hurt a demon. Maybe he hadn't felt it?

To satisfy her, he tore the fabric so that she could see that the wound was already healed, and that the blood was just a stain now. He truly was fine. Rin gave him a wide-eyed look briefly before smiling. "I'm glad." She informed him, then remember what was going on and turned away to try and reach for her cousin again.

Sesshoumaru stared at her idly for a moment, wanting to smile in return, but his lips refused to twitch into that ridiculous expression. A warm feeling had become embedded in his chest somewhere and despite his prodding it would not leave while she smiled so nicely up at him. He was glad when she turned away and the warm feeling started to diminish. Frowning to himself, he hoped that he wasn't becoming too attached to the little human girl. He would not become his father or his half-breed brother. . .

* * *

Sorry 'bout that wait. I just fell into a heap of laziness, it's my own fault. **Sigh**

Thanks for sticking with me though, everyone. I appreciate it. And for your continued reviewing and support.

Thanks again, and I hope to update soon! Ja'ne!

Review Please.


	23. Chapter 23

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 23: Intervention 

Kagome let out a few strangled gasps as she continued to fight off the onslaught all around her. The roots, their points sharpened into a dagger-like form, seemed to come out of nowhere, and tore from the ground beneath her, climbing into the sky and wheeling about to try and pierce her through.

Her miko powers were sufficient, but the Saimyoushou had started to weave in, and several had attempted to sting her with their poisonous bites. They had been unable to get very close to her, thanks to her pure powers, but they were waning from the effort of fighting two separate enemies at once. Sweat had formed on her brow, and her clothing swirled and was torn oddly in places. A few traces of blood were seen, but none of the wounds were deep. Still, they pained her and slowed her even more.

Her bow was of little use now that her arrows were spent, she wished she had not wasted them all, but she had not planned ahead. She had expected a decent fight against the villain, Naraku, but it appeared he preferred trickery and deceit to a fair fight. Not that she had expected much less of him, the man had that look in his eye. . .

Inuyasha was not far away, battling at a savage pace with the transformed Tetsusaiga. He let out a roar every time he sliced through one of the roots, and, despite his efforts, he seemed to be getting nowhere.

Kagome made her way toward him, which was easier than she thought. She had suspected that he would try to isolate them during this maneuver, but it appeared that either she held up too much resistance, or Naraku found no problem with them letting them meet. She puzzled over this as she put her back to Inuyasha, swinging her bow at an oncoming Saimyoushou, and sending it flying.

"Inuyasha, can you sense Rin or Sesshoumaru anywhere?" Kagome asked urgently, fearing for her cousin and her companion. She had tried to reach out with her senses for them several times earlier, but she had not reached anything. She was worried that something was wrong, she had not even encountered a rock or Naraku in her mental search. The landscape had been completely flat, there was not a single thing other than the roots and themselves within a miles radius, and when she had tried to trace the roots' source, she had been unable to. It frustrated her and only added to her anxiety. Inuyasha's senses were stronger than hers were though, he would know what was happening.

He let out a growl as he hacked away with Tetsusaiga again. "I'm not sure! I can't sniff anything out while I'm concentrating on fighting!" He yelled above the roar of the Saimyoushou's buzzing.

Kagome's heart gave a double beat, making her suck in her breath against a sharp, sudden pain. Her yes grew large and she clutched with one hand at her chest as she swung her bow with the other at the oncoming enemies. She let out a hissing breath, and righted herself, using both hands to fight again. Her eyes narrowed as she searched through her mind confusedly. What had just happened? She felt sick, and all she could think of was her little cousin and her sister whom she was separated from.

* * *

Kirara dove expertly, fire dancing across the sky and igniting all that dared come close in a blaze of brilliant flames. The boomerang swung forward, thrashing through the night air, cutting through the pursuing roots and Saimyoushou that buzzed irritably. 

The fire-cat gave a primal roar, her mistress riding on her back, her long ponytail whipping in the night air. Sango's teeth were gritted together as she let the Hiraikotsu fly on a long, circular course, and immediately used her poison powder and other hidden weapons to strike at other opposing enemies.

The pair were being driven higher and higher into the air though, they were making no progress. "Kirara!" Sango called loudly, though she knew the neko youkai would hear even her faintest whisper. She caught the Hiraikotsu and gave her furry friends shoulders a solid pat. "Let's get back to Inuyasha and Kagome!"

There was a roar in return, and the cat whirled over the dark and miasma covered battleground. Sango's eyes darted around, but the clouds below and the lack of stars above proved to frustrate her efforts. "Can you see them, Kirara?"

A rumble deep in the cat's chest was felt underneath her, signifying that she was just as troubled by this as her mistress was.

Sango adjusted her mask as Kirara tore at another root with her sharp teeth and claws. "Let's go in then."

The cat reeled into a high arc in the night sky, briefly outlined against the brilliant silver-white moon before slipping back into the velvety night sky and disappearing into the miasma haze, followed closely by their pursuers.

* * *

Rin looked around in an unsure fashion. The sound of everything being every at once was unsettling, and she wasn't sure which was right. Sesshoumaru stayed quite still, almost like a statue, as if waiting for something to happen. 

Suddenly, a hint of vast power hit her, and just as her mouth was opening to tell Sesshoumaru, a bright light flashed before their eyes. The miasma suddenly dissipated, and everything was revealed.

The high way was torn to nothing but odd bits of rubble, cars had been flipped and crushed, shredded like paper by those that had been fighting. The earth was littered with broken Saimyoushou and rendered halves of roots that flopped in a stomach-churning manner.

Naraku hovered about ten yards away from them, a mass of sickening looking parts. Claws and long, disgusting arms had sprouted from his back, and from his waist down was some form of a snakes body that soon joined the mass below that bubbled and seethed, pulsing with disgusting life. The only thing distinguishing that this creature was Naraku was that his torso head and regular arms were still in tact. Other than that, he was a putrid, festering heap of youkai parts. It was easy to see that the roots had once been a part of him. He was smirking evilly, his red eyes glowing devilishly in the wan light.

To the left Kagome and Inuyasha were standing back to back, their faces identical in their narrowed, ready-to-fight grimaces. They came out of battle-induced faze and blinked, turning toward the Naraku and the group that stood in the middle of them all.

High above, and coming down closer was Kirara and Sango, who were strangely silent. Rin looked at them joyously and wanted to call out, but something was making her blood run cold. More so than Naraku's vile form. She felt stiff and rigid, and she could felt Sesshoumaru was still relaxed behind her, she wondered how he could miss the air of authority that was pouring off of the small group of elders in the middle of the battlefield, dwarfed in comparison to Naraku.

Kagome went stiff as well, and she let one hand squeeze Inuyasha's arm nervously. Something shone brightly in her eyes, Rin thought it was concern.

Inuyasha, like his brother, did not seem to be bothered by their appearance at all. He narrowed his eyes, looking a touch surprised though he did not release Tetsusaiga once.

Kirara came to the ground and stood protectively by Sango's side, her red eyes studying the elderly group.

The elderly, senile group that stood in the middle, facing all the 'youngsters' with a look of dispassion, consisted of only six members, all of which wore a nice, white robe that went to their feet. They all had wispy white hair, and the men were all bald or partially bald. There were five among them that did not wear the same clothing though.

Two women, one old, possibly in her sixties and that wore an eye patch, and a younger, taller, thinner woman with long black hair that was pulled back. Two loops of hair came down over her ears and her face was almost as expressionless as Sesshoumaru's. She was pale and at the sight of her everyone's eyes was hit with a light of recognition, though she did not seem to look at them.

Next to them was a man in black and purple robes, his smooth black hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail at the base of his neck. His expression was cheery, though when his eyes fell on Naraku, he turned steely and stiff, one hand on his opposite wrist, thoughtfully fingering a band of light blue beads wrapped around the forearm tightly.

The first two were recognized as Keade, Kagome's mentor, and Kikyou, Kagome's fellow trainee and Rin's mentor. They, though, did not know the man that was with them.

The other two stood off by themselves, as if thinking themselves too good to mix in with the mikos and monks that were gathered, and on their faces were smug smirks.

They both had silver-white hair that resembled Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's, so it was apparent that they were demons. The taller, older looking of the two had her hair cropped short, and her younger companion had longer hair that reached to about the middle of her back. Both looked feral and dangerous, their golden eyes glimmering in the moonlight like their hair which only added to the eerie feeling creeping off of them. Sesshoumaru recognized them and growled. His mother, Tsumi, and her silly apprentice, Yuwakusha were finally showing up again as well.

As the pair looked on at the group with malicious eyes, they seemed to halt when they spotted the young Lord, standing so protectively by Rin, who did not understand their disgusted looks. Yuwakusha's eyes lit up with an evil light, like she were just about to rend something to pieces during a hunt. Tsumi stood quite rigid, her features stony as she watched her son intensely. Her cheeks had lost their pallor and she looked terribly frightening as her usually narrowed eyes widened. She looked outraged, absolutely like she wanted to strangle and kill something.

The group of elderly gathered, facing the group assembled with grave looks on their withered faces was none other than The Council. Kagome remembered them from her younger years, and unsurprisingly, they looked very much the same.

Sesshoumaru seethed at the sight of them, they were determined to meddle in his affairs, weren't they? They had always been troublesome, acting as if they ran the world. For all the things that set them apart from their own race, they still had the foolish pride that characterized humans in power. It was hard for their race to stay uncorrupt

"What is going on here?" One of them wheezed loudly, his voice echoing around the expansive and empty area that seemed to stretch for miles all around. Rin guessed he was supposed to be the head of the group, or at least their main speaker, for the rest remained attentively silent.

His little black eyes, set deep in the wrinkles of his face were sharp and demanding. His features were drawn together harshly, the wrinkles sitting deeper and deeper the more her furrowed his brow in apparent anger. "This is an outrage!" He proclaimed, not waiting for an answer from the assembled group of miscreants. "A disgrace! Youkai, hanyou, human! Fighting! And in plain view of the common public! Do you hold nothing sacred!"

Spittle flew from his mouth, accentuating his words; though he was bellowing quite loudly, he still lacked the fervor he might once have had during his youth. Still there was that sense of authority, of dignity that outweighed everything else.

Naraku's red eyes shimmered as the man turned toward him in a flurry of white robes, his long beard whipping around harshly. "And you! Young Onigumo! You shall be dealt with most severely for this treason!"

The claws on Naraku's back flexed, as he looked the elderly man over with an evil gleam in his eye. "Shut up, old man."

* * *

Sorry that it's a tad short this time, but I wanted to make the deadline and update this weekend.

Thanks to all my reviewers who are constantly supporting this fiction, even during my rough patches. It means a lot to me, thank you. **deep bow**

I'll see you all next chapter!

Review Please.


	24. Chapter 24

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 24: The Council's Last Stand 

_"Long ago, when the race of men had stopped believing in youkai, in heroes, in anything that made their imagination move, the Council, a group of humans that did still believe – and knew – that such things existed took charge. _

_At first they had been dedicated to the preservation of what was left of the forest spirits, as well as preserving their own existence as well. For they were being doubted _along with the youkai_, the powers that normal humans had so long trusted and looked to in times of trouble were now nothing but fairy tales_ to them They believed themselves to have been duped, to have been taken in. They were in a revolutionary age of science; there was no such thing as fairies, kodoma's, itako's, anything of that nature. It was all a lie.

_The Council consisted of several well-trained miko's and monk's who were wise beyond even the standards of they're own kind, and often came into famous stories with youkai and other spirits. Excuse me, but they (the humans) have informed me that I must keep the facts straight – those 'spiritualists' were simply part of famous legends, bed-time stories for ningen children. _

_The dwindling population of spirits quickly adopted the Council as their own, and allowed them to be hidden. There were at first rebellions, as there were tribes of youkai that did not like the idea of being 'ruled' by humans, no matter how powerful and close to youkai-status they were. But a Demon Lord known as Inutaishou quieted them down._

_He was powerful and had a great deal of influence, having only one son at the time. At first the mighty leader had been against the growing population of humans, and their advancements into a world of science that left his kind withering in the dark as nothing but mere myths. _

_But he could not deny that the power of the Council was more than could be staved off by his kind any longer. They were growing in influence, and there was little hope that they would ever be weakened. Grudgingly, he had given in to their terms, allowing them to rule over the youkai and hide them, letting the foolish humans believe that they had finally freed themselves of the medieval nightmare. _

_There was to be no peace though. Despite the efforts of the first generation Council, they were too young to understand the depth and nature of what they were dealing with. Despite being wise beyond their years, they were still only humans and ran rashly into things, making mistakes everywhere. _

_They punished harshly those that broke their strict laws, and soon the demons were nothing but a small handful that had a growing agitation and anger toward the Council mounting in them. _

_In the years that they had been in power there had only been one to take a human mate and go undiscovered for a vast period of time. Lord Inutaishou, who had long been known as one of the most stout-hearted and powerful youkai was brought down to a level where he consorted with humans._

_Naturally there was an outcry from the demon population left when they found out that their beloved leader was mingling with the 'enemy.' _

_Soon enough, the Council found out, and then all hell broke loose. Those that still believed in the dog-demon Lord came to his aid against the forces of the Council, and those that were in opposition to his 'unworthy' choice rallied to the only other option left to them - the Council. _

_It was a short, but very bloody war. The demons were suppressed and those that had been in support of the Council during the war were given special jobs that involved policing their own kind. So the demons had been split into two separate groups opposing each other. _

_Inutaishou had died, and his demon mate, Lady Tsumi became somewhat of a recluse for two haggard years, mumbling insanely to herself her husband's dying words. **"The light."**_

_The human and her child fled, and were constantly pursued by the Council, while the eldest son, the full-demon heir to Inutaishou's throne took power. He had an icy demeanor, and his face seemed permanently set in one position, making him appear disgruntled at all times. _

_The Council came into a higher power, and soon it corrupted them. Those that had once preserved youkai because of the need that the world had for magic now preserved them as a means of blackmail. They took pride in the fact that they held even the most noble and powerful of the Demon Lords under their thumb, or so they believed._

_Lord Sesshoumaru let the Council believe that they had him under their iron rule, but truly he had no care for them. Their rules did not apply to him; he found no reason to ever transgress them anyway. They might be strict, but all the things they had forbidden he found he would not do if he were dying. _

_So as the years progressed, Lord Sesshoumaru never heard of his father's last words, even when his mother finally did come and start a new life again. She was bitterer than she had been, and Sesshoumaru grew to dislike her more every day. _

_The Council grew in power and soon every last youkai was watched from birth until death to make sure they never disobeyed the tight laws set up by the Council. _

_Do not blame them too much for their corruption, they were only human. _

_They were only human. . ."_

**_A scrawled writing from a (Council forbidden) youkai history book, author deceased_**

* * *

The Council leader looked up at Onigumo-Naraku with an angry expression, his withered old features pulling tautly in his outrage at being addressed in such a manner. "How dare you!" Was the first thing that fell from his lips, and that was on impulse. 

The old man continued on in a tirade, yelling repeatedly that 'Onigumo' was evicted from his status as part of the Council. The other members were rigid as the massive insect-like body of Naraku slithered and crawled toward them. The dark-haired hanyou seemed quite disgruntled with the ranting old man and the click of claws only seemed to exemplify that.

"I think it's time you died, old man."

Before another word could be said, one of the razor-edged claws came forward in such a swift motion, there was hardly any time to react. Rin's hands went to her mouth as she gasped. Kagome and Sango recoiled in much the same action; though being quite used to seeing death of this nature, they did not have quite the same reaction as their cousin.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watched placidly as the Leader was struck down, thrown a good distance, looking much like a rag-doll. Obligingly, Sesshoumaru noticed that one of his hands had moved to shield Rin's wide eyes as her own clasped her mouth to keep the objects in her churning stomach from coming back up into her throat. When this had happened he did not know, but it was for the best that she did not see the violence. Surely there was more to come, but he could spare her as little as possible.

The Council members, however, immediately acted upon seeing Naraku's advance. Even as their Leader was struck down, they did not waver in setting up a barrier around the rest of them and pelting Holy spells through little pockets at him.

Naraku let out a low growl as one of his many limbs was severed and fell tot he ground, writhing. More of the Holy magic fell in on the open wound and the flesh hissed and bubbled, smoking angrily.

Despite the barrage of attacks, Naraku was still standing; a smirk on his features even though he had had several of his insect-limbs taken off.

Rin, her eyes lingering on the bloody and mangled corpse of the Council Leader finally let her eyes drift up to the shimmering globe that protected the last of the Council members. As she watched, Naraku sent several of his own attacks their way, and she saw the barrier starting to crumble. The faces of the old ones looked strained, beads of sweat were evident on their wrinkled brows.

"They're not gonna make it." Rin said, turning her eyes pleading first at her cousins and Inuyasha and then to her youkai protector. "Can't we do something to help them?" The feeling of being nothing but a helpless burden overcame her again and she glanced around as she spoke, looking for a weapon of some sort.

Inuyasha was watching something else in a curious manner and Sesshoumaru seemed quite ready to just watch the rest of the Council perish. Her cousin sighed and dropped her eyes wearily. "Even if we would help them, Rin, they would never accept it. They have a foolish form of pride in them and would never let us help them. It's best to let them do this on their own."

". . .But they'll die." Rin said after a brief pause.

"Yes, they will, but they will have died the way they wanted." Sango mused in a cold, isolated tone that made Rin shiver suddenly.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, your mom's comin' this way. I was wonderin' where she went after that Council bastard started yellin' his lungs out." Inuyasha reported in a I-Could-Care-Less tone.

Rin blinked, suddenly noticing that the group of people that had accompanied the Council had vanished. Quickly, her eyes searched for Kikyou, Keade and the young monk that had been with them, but found no one but two solitary women that resembled Sesshoumaru.

"Where's Kaede-Obaa-chan?" She questioned her cousin.

Kagome's eyes moved upward, toward the dark sky, and Rin looked up to see a large yellow, balloon-like creature hovering far above. They were riding on THAT thing? What was it, a youkai?

Suddenly there was loud, deafening sound, and all parties stopped their activities as cries went up from the Council members. A white light flashed and soon diminished, revealing that Naraku had finally broken through their barrier and had scattered the broken bodies about the field. Blood covered the expansive area, tinting the dirt a dark red that was horrible to look upon.

Satisfied, Naraku turned back on Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's groups, blood matting his dark hair and splattered on his face. Without a word he advanced, limbs flying, sneering and leering at his enemies confidently.

Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin and like lightening striking, he had sliced away the sharp claws aimed at himself and Rin before she had time to blink. Inuyasha had flourished Tetsusaiga and his war cry went up as he let out a wave of 'Kaze no Kizu's' to rip Naraku apart.

Above the balloon-creature had popped and the monk was suddenly among their ranks, unleashing a small black void within his hand. It sucked everything up that was within range. "Stand back!" He called to them.

Immediately the Saimyoushou appeared, buzzing loudly. The monk's eyes widened and he pulled his hand back roughly, glaring at the insects. "Damn." He cursed under his breath as he picked up a large golden staff that he had rammed into the ground upon falling from the sky.

Inuyasha turned on the monk, growling in the back of his throat. "Watch it!" He ordered, frustrated that he had been interrupted.

"My apologies, I did not realize he had the Saimyoushou with him."

"Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome called as a new barrage headed their way, guided by the Saimyoushou. The monk jumped forward, spinning his staff as he went while uttering a chant under his breath. Inuyasha ground his teeth, but charged off as well, brandishing Tetsusaiga wildly.

* * *

More for explanation's sake than actual action here, I'm sorry guys.

To look forward to in the future though, we see a confrontation with Sesshoumaru's mother and the long awaited explanation to the whole 'light' thing that V-chanhas been raving about this entire time! I'm sorry for the long delay, I'm so stingy when it comes to revealing things about my fictions before I intend to. **sweatdrop**

Thank you for the reviews and continued support everyone, I truly appreciate your patience with me while I work on this fiction. **bow bow**

I'll see you all soon hopefully, ja'ne.

Review Please.


	25. Chapter 25

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 25: Cries of a Cursed Soul 

She was mad, raving mad. Sesshoumaru parried several of her strikes as she came at him, cackling madly, her eyes wide and filled with a feverish light that would have shaken lesser youkai.

She had already half-transformed, and the whites of her eyes were tinged red as blood ran into them. The coloring of her eyes flickered between gold and an eerie green, and still she laughed. She held no weapon but her own claws, which had grown out to quite a long length. Her fangs glistened as she snapped at him, yelling some insane thing over and over again.

What had caused the old woman to finally snap? He wondered to himself grimly as he forced her back time after time.

She had looked quite angry before, but when he had moved in front of the human girl, there was suddenly this still ness that came over her. She had halted, mouth thin and stretched across her face, eyes wide and outraged. Yuwakusha had stopped in her steps to stare at the elder youkai woman.

The girl's features had soon contorted and he heard her whimper like a pup before backing away, running off and abandoning her Lady. Sesshoumaru had snorted, seeing her leave, the girl had never had much of a backbone when it came to fighting.

Now he was constantly dodging, one eye on the human girl, making sure she was all right.

Annoyed, he slashed out with his sword as Tsumi dashed forward. He caught her arm, a deep gash forming along the forearm where his blade had been. She let out a deep growl before slipping backward and landing in a primitive stance, barring her fangs at him. "Filth, slime, just like your father!" She hissed and then laughed to herself in a mad way.

Sesshoumaru's features remained impassive as he stared at her. He had known that she had gone mad when his father had taken a human mate and she had been left in shame. To have a human chosen over her, a regal youkai, had been like a slap to her face, and Tsumi definitely had an ego on her.

But this, yes, maybe he had known this would happen. Still, how silly of her to think that he had-. . .did he? He wasn't sure of it; it was as if his mind were at war when the question arose.

This was no time to be thinking about such things though, and he pushed it aside, though it continued to nag him as he watched his mother.

She hadn't even stopped to look at her wound she was in such a frenzied state. Her back had started to bend and her claws came closer together as she continued her slow transformation into her dog form. A wild look filled her eyes, only watching her son as she continued to laugh.

The arm with the gouge in it hung limply in front of her, blood slid down and dripped from the tips of her claws into a small pool on the ground that was steadily growing larger. It was starting to heal though; as a full youkai she was able to heal herself faster than humans of hanyou's.

Tenseiga shuddered at his side and Sesshoumaru laid a clawed hand to it as if to try and soothe it. Toukijin answered it's shudder with one of it's own, though it's was more powerful and it seemed as if it were crying for blood.

Sesshoumaru looked at his pulsating blades with narrowed eyes. What were they acting up for?

By now, his mother had fully transformed, though she had not taken the giant dog form he had suspected. Instead she just looked like an oversized dog, standing about six feet at the shoulder. She snarled. Her eyes were still wild and her tail was held erect, head close to the ground as she let out a demented imitation of her earlier laughing. **_"The light, the light, just like your father." _**She giggled like a little girl to herself before her eyes flashed and she dashed at her son, fangs and claws at the ready.

Sesshoumaru parried with Toukijin, which sent out little slashes of dark energy that cut her as she descended toward him. She was determined though; mad beyond reasoning with her own safety and she landed on the blunt side of the blade, trying to push it back with her forepaws and snapping at his head with her huge jaws.

Her warm blood splattered across him and matted her silver hair as Toukijin continued to send the little stabs of energy through her.

Tsumi cackled as she snapped at her son, her own blood on her teeth and dripping from her mouth mixed with saliva. **_"Silly boy, bad boy, the light, just like your father, a human wench, an ugly human wench over me."_** It was as if she was teasing him, and her voice had grown high-pitched, taking an eerie and disturbing tone to it.

Rin watched with disbelief and something akin to fear. That beast, she could see it's soul as black as night and disturbed by some dark past that had finally driven the old crone mad. To see mother and son fighting like bitter enemies made her heart cry out, and she desperately searched her mind again and again for a way to help, to get them to stop.

A flicker of something was kindled within her heart and soul and she felt it grow, spreading warmth throughout her body and soothing her fears. She marveled at it, for it gave back her capacity to reason without the other frenzied thoughts overlapping.

Taking a deep breath, she inched forward slowly until she was finally walking at full strides toward the jousting pair.

Sesshoumaru turned one golden eye on the girl as he felt her approach and sensed some new power suddenly arise from her. He felt his pulse quicken and sudden energy flood him as he spied what he had been waiting for to appear. The Light.

It shone right from her; illuminating her and making her almost seem unearthly.

Tsumi backed down when she saw her son had suddenly been distracted and looked to the human girl. She saw nothing, just the girl walking toward them purposefully, but she could guess at what her son was beholding. She knew that the 'light' was something she could not see, but that her son could. It flickered in humans but was always keen and bright in a youkai. She could from his reaction that he saw it in this human now and was taken aback at it's sudden appearance. For a brief instant she was herself again, calculating, conniving then, as she looked to her son the mad glow sparked again.

She gagged on blood, her eyes wide as she turned stiffly toward the human girl. Toukijin had done it's work, she must have had internal bleeding for the blood did not stop flowing from her mouth, soaking her silver fur.

It was a family secret that the heirs of Inutaishou's blood saw a 'light' when coming into contact with their true mate. Tsumi had never had a problem with the fact that Inutaishou had never seen the 'light' in her until it became known that he had taken a human mate behind her back. He had never loved her, and she had not had a problem with that, but to have a human wench chosen over her was too much. She had flown into a rage and when she had demanded an answer for this outrage, he had only stated that she did not have the 'light' and thus was not his mate. Ever since she had held a grudge and vowed to kill any human that might become infatuated with her son, or vice versa. She had never informed her son of this fact; it was better if he never found out anyway. Besides, she had never thought the chances of him taking a human mate like his father were very good.

Now she felt her mind snap completely, an animalistic need to kill filled her, and she lost the ability to speak as she howled angrily, charging toward the human girl who did not budge. Her heart pumped threateningly, skipping beats and nearly giving out, but she were intent on her target and would not let that get in her way.

Sesshoumaru reacted immediately, coming up alongside of her and striking out. She watched him out of the corner of her eye and gave him a wicked wolfish grin, something that was hard to accomplish in the dog form, but had the right effect nonetheless. Snarling at him, she bit out, as he dodged her muzzle, she picked up speed, hurling herself faster and faster toward the helpless human that just watched her with empty eyes.

Rin stopped, some part of her cried out at seeing the oncoming hideous red muzzle, but some other part staved off the terror and soothed her, telling her everything would be all right. Before she knew what she had done, her arms had gone up as if in welcome to the snarling beast. Her eyes only half-caught a flash of silver and white as she felt something-sharp dig into her left arm.

Her eyes widened and little tears of pain formed at the corners of her eyes as her pupils dilated. Her mouth opened to cry out, but there was no sound, the pain consumed all, and she thought she heard something snap as she stumbled back from the great weight that pressed against her.

Warm blood soaked her left arm, and when she finally came back to herself, she saw in a dizzy flurry that the hilt of a sword stuck out of the back of the animal that stood on it's back legs. The jaws were clamped around her thin arm as it tried to push her down with its front paws.

Her mind and body screamed as one, singing with the pain that made her want to faint. She wasn't really coherent, nor was she able to understand much, her reasoning mind had been shoved aside to make room for the ever-growing waves of agony that flooded her in such a sudden instant.

Looking into the golden eyes that stared at her triumphantly and angrily, she watched as they slowly faded. Life seeped out of the creature, its blood mingling with Rin's as it loosened its grip and started to sag toward the ground in a puddle of blood.

Dumbly Rin stood there until the creature lay at her feet, and she noticed for the first time the silent monarch that had been vigilant the entire time. Sesshoumaru came to retrieve his sword, before looking into her face and studying her for some time. "Your arm." He said flatly, though she thought she caught some sign of concern in his tone and face. It was brief, almost non-existent, but she thought she saw something.

Rin looked to her broken arm, large razor-like teeth marks around it, a large mass of blood flowed from the open wounds. It felt heavy and sagged at her side, useless. She could feel it, the pain was almost unbearable, and yet it was if she were on another plane. She had heard once that people escape from their pain this way, but she had never taken it seriously.

Drawing a deep breath, she tried to budge her other arm to investigate it, but found that she couldn't get it to move, her fingers twitched but that was all. She felt her knees shaking. What had she done? She looked to the ragged skin that covered her arm and felt her stomach grow queasy. Her eyes caught the glint of silver fur and she looked down to see the dead body of the mad dog that had been Tsumi.

A wave washed over her and the steely resolution that had come out of nowhere before started to ebb away to show her reality again. The sickness that squelched in her stomach started to come up into her throat and Rin hunched down, feeling her shoulders shake a bit. She thought she would puke, she felt as if she couldn't take it. It was too much! All of this so suddenly was just too much!

Sesshoumaru watched, as the human seemed to suddenly notice what was going on. A shudder rippled through her and her pretty little features crumpled as her eyes suddenly widened with fear. He made a face inwardly at her show of weakness; so, the bearer of this 'light' that he had so long been on his mind was really just a frightened little human girl. For a moment he watched her, wondering what had captivated him so the since the first moment he had seen her, why he had so long sought after this 'light' this urge that had grown inside of him. He saw now his error and his own weakness in moving out on such an impulse.

While Sesshoumaru thought to himself, Rin found the will to stand back up. Covering her mouth with one hand, she closed her eyes and swallowed several times before she forced herself to stop quaking. It took a moment and several deep breath before she was calm, her frenzied, sickened thoughts of before were still though, but in the background instead of right up front.

This was no time to be getting all sick and frightened like a little girl. She had come this far, and she still had to keep going. She wasn't sure if she would make it, but she knew she had to keep moving forward no matter what. Kagome and Sango were depending on her and she wasn't about to let them down.

She opened her eyes and let out a bit of a sigh before looking to Sesshoumaru who looked a touch surprised at the look in her eyes. "Where's Naraku?"

So, she wasn't just some weak human after all. The girl was willing to change to help with the fight. He was surprised to say the least, he was sure that she would break down right here. Maybe there was more to her than he had first thought.

Giving her a satisfied smirk before turning his head to catch the scent of their adversary. It took but a moment; it seemed as if Inuyasha and his group were fending him off not too far off in a cloud of miasma.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated again in a while. Geez, I'm such a slack. . .Anyway, this chapter was mainly to get rid of Tsumi and Yuwakusha while also dealing with character development for Rin-chan. From here on we'll hopefully see a stronger more capable Rin than has been present in earlier chapters.

Thanks for your reviews and your patience as always. I truly appreciate it everyone, and it's kept me going. I hope you all had a good Spring break and an equally good Easter.

See you next chapter! Ja'ne!

Review Please.

NOTE: Chapter edited as of 4.25.05


	26. Chapter 26

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 26: Nearing the End of the Road 

She still had no weapon, but Rin was determined to help any way she could. It was hard, trying to figure out a way to help, but she knew if she thought long enough about it, she'd come up with something.

The problem was that time was one thing she just didn't have anymore. She had to find a way to help and get all this mess sorted out before she and Sesshoumaru reached their target, and that was probably, oh, in five seconds, give or take a few.

It struck her like a lightening bolt out of nowhere. She could try and use her miko powers, couldn't she? Kagome fused them to her arrows to fight, but couldn't Rin try calling them up into her hands and throw punches? She doubted her skill in hand-to-hand combat, but it must be done. She could think of no other way to help and for now it was her safest bet seeing as she didn't know how to fight with swords like Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Sango did.

Ok, so maybe she could only use one arm, but it was still a good plan, right? She looked at the bloody broken arm at her side. She had insisted on not tending to it before going off to join the fight against Naraku. It was just too big of a gamble to rest now. Even though every move that Sesshoumaru made jumbled it causing new waves of pain to strike her.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his passenger, the blood coating her left arm was drying now, and the cloth that had once been her sleeve stuck to it. The smell of so much blood was reeking havoc on him, but he wasn't one to complain about such things. He was worried for her though; she kept wincing in pain, though she never once let a moan of pain escape her, nor did she protest against his movements.

Well, they were nearly on top of the crusade now, and he would force her cousin to care for her while he finished off Naraku.

* * *

Inuyasha cursed, as he barely was able to force off another barrage of the long vine-like tentacles that Naraku persisted in attacking them with. He was growing weary of this battle, and he was starting to wonder when his stupid brother was gonna show up with Rin. Not that he was worried for his brother; on the other hand, he was worried for Rin. Who knew what kind of things that damned brother of his was putting her through!

Almost as if in answer to his thoughts, a silver and white blur streaked across his vision suddenly; Inuyasha was taken aback when he recognized his brother.

His nose instantly picked up the scent of fresh blood though, and it wasn't his brother's either! Rin was bleeding!

Golden eyes narrowed as he nearly barked at his brother in his anger, giving chase to the man that carried the injured girl in his arms. He seemed to be making a beeline for Kagome. "Hold it right there Sesshoumaru!"

His brother didn't slow though, didn't even act as if he had heard a thing at all. Inuyasha was furious. What had the bastard done to Rin!

Kagome, who was riding with her sister Sango on the back of Kirara turned when she heard the ruckus. Sango swung her boomerang bone at several of the Saimyoushou that crowded about before turning as well. "They're coming this way." She commented, blinking curiously.

Kirara wrinkled her nose at the scent of Rin's blood and growled at the intruding Sesshoumaru.

Seeing where they were headed, Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru, disgruntled. She understood if he was concerned, but she wanted to help, not sit on the sidelines because of her stupid arm. She gave up being angry almost as soon as it struck her though; he was just trying to help her out after all. Fumbling, she tried to hide her arm, hoping maybe that they wouldn't notice.

Kirara swiftly descended to where Sesshoumaru stood, waiting for them. Calling up his poison whip, he fended off an attack from Naraku with ease. Couldn't the silly humans go any faster? They didn't have time to dawdle around right now!

"What's going on?" Kagome asked when she saw the sheepish look on Rin's face, she looked like she was hiding something, the girl had always been a bad liar.

Sesshoumaru walked over proudly, ignoring Kagome completely. Placing Rin on Kirara's back, he gave her almost a worried look before glancing at her arm again.

"It's alright, I'm fine." Rin answered the question she knew he would never ask, especially in front of her cousins.

Sango started when she saw Rin's arm. "Oh, Rin!" She gasped, knowing that they had to be youkai teeth marks.

Kagome gasped as well. What had happened to her poor little cousin? She was covered in blood on her left side!

Rin flinched visibly, but not from the pain. She hadn't wanted her cousins to see that she was injured. They would surely blame Sesshoumaru for it, and she knew they didn't have time to explain. Even now Naraku was preparing to strike them.

"No time!" Rin cut them all off loudly, drowning out their words. She gave Sesshoumaru one last glance, mentally telling him to be safe as Kirara took to the air again, narrowly avoiding an oncoming attack from Naraku.

Sesshoumaru parried the attack aimed at him with ease, all the while keeping one golden eye on the flaming youkai cat.

His eyebrows came together as he fought off the vines, trying to advance while also dealing with a strange sense of worry that overtook him. He wasn't used to such distractions and utterly hated that they were cropping up now. Why was he more worried about the girl now than he had been when he was beside her? It was utterly useless trying to sort anything out during a fight though, so he forged onward, trying to get the human off his mind.

* * *

Rin frowned, getting a good view of the landscape surrounding the battle from their vantage-point.

Naraku could not reach them up this far, but the Hell Wasps and his other minor demon minions howled and raced through the air toward them in a growing mass. Her two cousins and Kirara all easily took them down though.

Rin herself was trying to experiment with her own miko powers. It was hard, she had been a such a slacker when Kikyou had taught her that she had progressed at a snails pace. She was hating herself for it now though. If she had simply applied herself like she should have. . .But it was no good to dwell on that now, she would just have to do what she could and focus more in the future. . .If there was a future.

It was painful, trying to draw out energy in her good hand. To do this, though, she had had to release the grip that she'd had on her broken and bloody arm. It now hung loosely and uselessly at her side, pain stabbing through it every few seconds.

She winced as Kirara made a wide swing to avoid some attack and her arm was thrown. It threw off her concentration as well, and she had to start anew on gathering energy for her attack. At this rate she'd be lucky to even manifest a pink glow.

Her eyes widened a touch when she finally felt her fingertips tingle and twitch with warmth. She remembered distinctly that she was supposed to feel something like this when she first called up the miko magic. It would fade with experience, but for now it was a comforting sensation. She concentrated harder and the energy became somewhat tangible. A shimmer-y pink glow around her warmed fingertips.

The pain in her other arm started to dissipate and Rin quickly switched her focus away from it, trying to think only of firing a burst of energy at the cloud of demons hovering nearby. It would be no good if she exhausted herself repairing her damaged arm.

The pink glow took a round form; she could feel the small power radiating. It was not much to be particularly proud of, but she was nonetheless. By now she thought she could use it as an attack, but she wasn't sure how to initiate an attack really. She hadn't even thought past what her next move would be after gathering the energy.

She had watched plenty of shows where they simply aimed their arm and the magic energy seemed to fire itself while the user uttered some battle cry. But she felt silly doing that, and didn't think it would work that way in the first place, most things you saw on TV didn't happen in real life.

Maybe pointing her hand toward her attackers would work though, she wasn't sure, but it was worth a try. . .

Shifting her arm so that it pointed toward the heart of the demons attacking and tried to focus her thoughts on shooting it in that direction. It took her a moment, and she could feel perspiration rolling down the side of her face due to the effort.

Rin gasped both in surprise and in pain as a sudden white-hot pressure built up in her palm and then immediately shot forward, jerking her arm back and nearly sending her flying backward into Kagome. Kagome gasped from the impact, and steadied Rin gently, but other than that said nothing. Rin grasped Kirara's flanks tightly between her legs, trying to keep herself seated.

Sango and Kirara, both shocked as well by the sudden attack swung off to one side quickly as the hoard of demons exploded, the attack making a swift contact. Rin felt an odd smile cross her features as she noticed this. She had done it! She had successfully fired her first attack, and without anyone else's help too!

It soon faded when Sango looked over, obviously thinking she might be hurt. Kagome leaned forward, she had not said a word yet and Rin wondered if she had been watching the entire time. She should have warned Sango before firing. . .

Rin gave her a jittery look, her cheeks flushing a little. Kirara mounted further into the sky, roaring in response to the cries of the chasing demons. "Ah, I'm sorry Sango-chan, I was. . ." She dropped off as Kagome smiled warmly and placed a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"You were able to use your miko powers at last." She complimented.

Sango caught on immediately and smiled in return, nodding encouragingly before turning back and readying the Hiraikotsu for another attack.

As Sango swung it out to destroy the last of Naraku's demons and Hell Wasps, Kagome leaned down to whisper in Rin's ear. "Try to inform us before you fire next time, though."

* * *

As Kirara disappeared amongst a cloud of demons and miasma, Sesshoumaru gracefully cut his way through toward Naraku's heart, where he was sure the cause of all this waited.

His brother kept crying out from various points every once in a while using the Kaze no Kizu to blow away a whole section of the vines and roots. He was wasting his energy; Sesshoumaru had learned before that it was easier to dodge them and only cut the ones that made a frontal attack instead of worrying about every side attack as well. The nasty things had a tendency to re-grow immediately when he cut them off anyway, so he saw no point in wasting any vital energy that would be needed to slay Naraku.

And he was determined to be the one to cut down the foe. He was the reason that the Council had been interfering in his affairs so much lately. Besides, the man was simply a nuisance; Sesshoumaru took no liking to the creature that stole the shapes of others.

* * *

Wowie! It's been a really long time since I last updated! **eyes pop out** Gomen nasai, minna-san, you probably thought I had given up on this project!

Things came up for school the week I was to update this (damn you Biology!) and I was unable to write. I'm still facing this problem, but it will all be over soon and I can return to regular updates hopefully. **le sigh** I'm terribly sorry, I hate to keep using excuses, I feel like a whiny idiot.

Ah! I nearly forgot, there were questions about the events of the last chapter that I was pretty sureI answered in the text. I went back over the chapter after receiving word of this and found thatI had indeed not. I revised and replaced the chapter, so if you were curious, you can go back and check it, though there's not much difference...

Thanks to those that review and keep patient with me, again. I really appreciate it, and I do plan on finishing the story soon. Another chapter or two and we're all done here. Eheh. . .

Thanks again and I'll be sure to update again by summer break! Ja'ne!

Review Please?


	27. Chapter 27

UnSpoken Love By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 27: The Battle is Won 

Rin wasn't at first quite sure how to react. It felt as if the entire world were about to end, as if all she had known was this horrible battle and yet she had only been involved for what she supposed was a day by now. She still wasn't too sure what was going on, but she would have to find out after everything was cleared up. There was no time now to worry about why she was being attacked and why she had a demon protecting her suddenly.

Kirara danced through the skies, diving down and coming back up only to charge a horde of demons and slimy roots with a roar as Sango and Kagome attacked left and right. Rin was holding her broken arm, cradling it and glaring at their attackers meaningfully. If only she could summon forth more of her power, maybe she could clear a path to Naraku…Her arm gave a stinging throb just at the thought and she had to suffice with kicking ruthlessly at the demons that managed to get past her cousins. It was frustrating, having to do such a task, but she would do anything she could to help.

* * *

There was an explosion and a loud roar followed, the four points of deadly energy ripping up everything in their path as they tore forth from the blade of Inuyasha's sword. "Kaze no Kizu," the hanyou growled angrily over the blast that swept his hair backward furiously. He had to make sure he had a good grip on the ground to keep himself from falling backward.

The attack succeeded in what he had been hoping it would, clearing a large path toward the heart of the mass of vines. He was sure that Naraku was waiting within, Inuyasha could smell his putrid stench. Charging forward, he growled in astonishment and loathing as his half-brother zoomed by overhead, taking the lead without a word.

Sesshoumaru had taken out Toukijin and was giving the approaching vines before him a glare as they tried to close in on him. How dare he try such a stupid trick on this Sesshoumaru! Without a word, he swung Toukijin in an arc, succeeding in eliminating a good deal of the vines in his way. Those that he had missed her dodged easily, leaving Inuyasha to deal with them. He heard his brother growl in annoyance and hurl some obscene comment but Sesshoumaru was not paying attention. All he was focused on now was taking down Naraku who had proved to be much more trouble than he was worth. How degrading, a demon of his stature having to deal with such a lowly creature, but he didn't trust Inuyasha to get the job done properly, he was far too sloppy.

* * *

Inuyasha cursed violently as he swung Tetsusaiga about, fighting off the vines. That bastard! Sesshoumaru would pay for this after he had killed Naraku! The vines hadn't been that much of a problem, but he had fallen behind Sesshoumaru, who was moving at a rapid pace now. Cursing again, he kicked one or two of the spiked vines aside and darted after Sesshoumaru, not about to let his egotistical older brother get the better of him like that.

He looked up in surprise as Kirara soared overhead; hissing angrily and biting at the vines that were getting too close to her. He could see the three women aboard the cat demon and growled. They should know better than to come down where it was more dangerous! What would they do if they got in trouble and he couldn't protect them? Snorting derisively, he continued on, making sure to keep his pace even with Kirara's so that he did not lose sight of Kagome and the others.

* * *

Sesshoumaru slowed as he came into the middle of a dark purple haze. It was harder to breathe in this dark mist, but he showed no signs of strain as he glanced about, training his vision to pick out any little movement that might indicate where Naraku was. He could not see the roots or the lesser demons that had been surrounding him only moments before. This was most strange, for it was as if he had stepped into another dimension or something of the like. It was hard to tell; already he had lost sight of his exit, though he knew it must be right behind him. The miasma pressed in close on him, trying to stifle him.

An eerie laugh issued from nowhere, chuckling darkly at the Demon Lord that stood quite still in the center of the miasma, waiting for an attack to be issued. "Ku ku ku, how the mighty have fallen, Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku's voice said mockingly. "To let yourself fall in with a human girl, just like your honorable father…Shall I squeeze the life from her in front of your eyes? Yes, that would make you angry, wouldn't it?"

Sesshoumaru bristled, but he did not show it, the only noticeable change was that the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end and his fangs had set together behind his lips. "Show yourself, coward," he said stoically, ignoring Naraku's threat. It was best to do so or else the vermin might believe he had provoked the Demon Lord somehow.

"Ku ku ku," was the only reply as a shape started to form from the dark mists. The miasma slid away evenly as it made way for Naraku, clad in a white baboon robe and chuckling still.

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose at the abomination, how dare such a thing survive in his lands? It was disgusting that he had allowed this creature to thrive for so long unnoticed. He gripped the hilt of Toukijin and waited for Naraku patiently, calculating the entire time when his best move would be.

Naraku chuckled still and came to a stop twenty-five feet away from the Demon Lord. "How nice to see you again, Sesshoumaru-sama," he said mockingly. He did not even bother to bow to his superior, something that made Sesshoumaru even angrier.

"Your talk bores me," Sesshoumaru informed and lifted Toukijin as he struck out at Naraku. The blade crackled with energy and the ground was blown apart as a blast shot straight toward Naraku. A cloud of dust and miasma obscured his vision, but only temporarily. Sesshoumaru could sense his aura still, his attack had missed.

Turning about, he faced Naraku with a stoic expression, Naraku was smirking again and his red eyes danced with laughter as they gleamed out from the veil of miasma.

"How rude to attack before our conversation is over, Sesshoumaru-sama," Naraku scolded.

"I have no wish to converse with an abominable creature such as yourself," Sesshoumaru replied coldly. He brought up Toukijin again and narrowed his eyes on the sneering smile of Naraku.

Both of them stopped as Inuyasha and his group rushed in, making quite a bit of noise. His brother had never known how to make an effective entrance, Sesshoumaru thought to himself. His eye caught that of the human girl and she gave him a worried look. She seemed to want to speak, but when her lips parted she slumped back uncertainly. He looked away quickly again, though he was quite sure that Naraku had seen the sudden switch of his attentions.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled, pointing Tetsusaiga at the red-eyed demon that was smirking at him.

Naraku's eyes flickered to the rag-tag group of travelers, but he was still focusing on Sesshoumaru, giving him one a knowing smirk. His other eye was fixed on the human girl with the broken arm; the one that had not yet looked his way, her attentions fully concentrated on the silver-haired Demon Lord. She looked frightened, how very cute…

Kagome strung her bow, pointing it at Naraku with a vicious glare. Letting the arrow fly, she felt a little light-headed as some of her pure energy flowed into the arrow as well. The pink-enshrouded arrow raced toward Naraku in the blink of an eye, but Naraku had anticipated the attack and dodged just as it struck the ground and tore a large crater where he had once been standing. Kagome bit her lip in frustration. That had been her last arrow too…

Sango swung down from Kirara, hefting her Hiraikotsu and standing a little ways behind Inuyasha menacingly. She glared at the dark figure of Naraku. This horrible man had threatened Rin and invaded her home, it was intolerable.

"It would seem that you have come to witness each other's death, how very sweet," Naraku commented with a chuckle as he looked at Sesshoumaru right in the eye. The Demon Lord did not react, his stoic mask firmly in place still.

"Shut up and die," Inuyasha snarled and brought down Tetsusaiga in one sweeping motion. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Naraku disappeared behind the blast only to reemerge from the smoke in the form of the slimy creature he had been when he had killed the Council. He cackled at them, snapping several large crab-like claws that protruded from his back. "Futile! All of you, die!" He laughed again and he lunged at each of them, whirling attacks back and forth simultaneously.

A large blue glob had fastened onto Sesshoumaru and he could feel some of his demonic power ebbing away. He growled angrily and knocked it off. How dare the fool believe that he could absorb this Sesshoumaru! Toukijin cut cleanly through a large green and purple thing that looked like it might be some sort of organ. Its contents spilled out onto the ground, steaming and hissing as they ate away at the dirt. The smell from the mess was putrid and only seemed to make the miasma thicken.

Rin clutched at Kirara with her good hand, looking about worriedly at her friends and family. This was not good, they looked like they might win, but she had a bad feeling eating at her stomach. A strange kind of nausea seemed to be overcoming her; she whirled, black dots appearing before her eyes. Her head was pounding, her throat was on fire and her stomach was churning angrily. She was sure that she would throw up soon if she didn't lie down. Kirara gave an uncertain growl as Rin lay limply against her. "It's ok Kirara, I'm just gonna lie down for a minute…" she said, giving a whimper as her stomach and head both gave a powerful sting. She felt horrible, what was this?

Kagome looked over to her young cousin, to find her slouching against Kirara. Her heart sped up and she raced over immediately, pulling Rin into a sitting position and looking at her pale face. Rin whimpered and tried to open her eyes, but they refused. Kagome gasped, she had not realized that Rin was not yet strong enough to fend off the miasma! Kagome was not affected by it at all, and Sango had her mask, but Rin was still only in training and was not able to keep the poison from entering her.

"Sango!" Kagome called to her sister urgently. The Demon slayer came to her side immediately and saw without Kagome saying a word that Rin was having a dilemma.

She wasted no time, but went straight ahead and pulled out an extra mask, placing it over Rin's mouth and strapping it on hurriedly. "She should be ok," the demon slayer assured her sister as she felt Rin's forehead and checked her pulse. With that she went back to fighting Naraku, leaving Kagome to stand guard over their cousin.

Inuyasha had taken quite a few blows and was now shielding himself behind Tetsusaiga as several bladed claws swept forth and pushed his back across the dirt. His side was bleeding, as was his chest and his left leg. Sesshoumaru hadn't taken a single blow yet, though he looked a bit dirtier and more ruffed-up than usual. They were making considerable progress, though Inuyasha was still frustrated that Naraku had not yet died. If only he could get him distracted so that he could strike one of his vitals…

As if in answer to his thoughts, there came a burst of pure energy as an arrow tore through the sky and landed right in Naraku's scaly middle. The blow left him staggering; the putrid mass of rotting flesh reeled and hissed angrily as Kikyou, Keade and Miroku stepped from the miasma casually.

Kikyou notched another arrow without a single expression and fire; this time blowing off one of Naraku's many arms. The creature spat and hissed again as his fiery blood spilled on the ground steaming. Keade looked on approvingly and nodded at Miroku who unleashed his Kazanna, cleaning up the bit of rotting mess on the ground.

Sesshoumaru looked them over and considering them no real threat, prepared to charge Naraku again. Inuyasha was watching still, in shock from seeing the three appear so suddenly.

Keade looked at Rin and came over, talking quietly to Kagome as Kikyou, Miroku, Sango and Sesshoumaru continued to fight. Inuyasha broke from his trance and quickly followed suit.

The new addition to their numbers drove Naraku back, the crushing blows of Kikyou's pure arrows gouging deep bleeding ruts in him. Growling, Naraku managed to pull himself up and strike out a few times before his eyes fell on the unprotected Kagome, Keade and Rin. He smirked to himself devilishly. He would escape, no doubt, but first he was going to give Sesshoumaru a little surprise.

Charging forward, he ignored the attacks that cut deeply into him as he laughed to himself, his red eyes glowing. Keade turned about, hearing the roar of the fighters and the sickening hiss of Naraku's flesh on the ground as he came. Her one good eye widened and she thrust her hands up to try and erect a barrier, but she was too late, already the monster had come too close for the barrier to work. Kagome pulled away from her cousin's side, caught between shielding her and going to Keade's side in hopes of erecting a barrier. Deciding quickly that she was better off protecting her cousin from where she was, she stood defensively in front of her, glaring at the oncoming monstrosity.

Sesshoumaru zoomed after him, growling deep in his chest. How dare Naraku ignore him in the midst of battle, he would put him in his place. Toukijin slashed in a wide arc, creating a severe wound on Naraku's side and hacking off several of the remaining arms that he had.

The only two arms that Naraku had left lashed out at the two mikos. Keade was thrown completely off her feet, crashing into the ground some distance off in a heap. Kagome stood her ground, but her drained miko powers did not stand a chance against the might of the monster bearing down on her. She too was tossed aside, along with Kirara. Rin dropped down on the ground, rolling in the dirt like a rag doll before coming to a halt on her side.

Her bad arm was pinned beneath her and her eyes had started to open with the sudden pain. When she spied the bleary form of Naraku's grotesque shape rearing above her, she breathed in sharply and tried to push herself up onto her feet. Seeing that this movement was futile, she did the only other thing she could think of as a singular red claw swung down toward her.

Her hand thrust upward, as if in a protecting motion. Sesshoumaru sped up as he saw a burst of pink and white light stream forth from her hand as the claw met with it. There was a blinding flash during which the ground shook and several huge chunks ripped out from the earth only to be obliterated in mid-air. For a moment, Sesshoumaru saw the bright 'light' that had been calling him for so long shine like a brightly burning beacon. At the sight of it, he felt his heart beat quicken, but it was only for a moment, for the 'light' was gone again almost immediately.

When the light had faded, it was obvious that Naraku had been severely weakened. He gasped for breath, leaning forward and yet trying to pull himself up at the same time. A heavy glare was set on the human girl that lay on her side, pale and panting from her sudden exertions.

"Curse you all," he hissed and a cloud of miasma began to obscure their view of him.

Kikyou produced an arrow that cut cleanly through the dark mist and struck him in the shoulder. "You shall not escape," she said to herself in a low tone as her eyes narrowed.

Sesshoumaru had arrived at Rin's side, hovering protectively near her and glaring at Naraku meaningfully. The pale face of his enemy leered at him, chuckling darkly even as Inuyasha brought up his sword to strike the final blow.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha roared loudly, bringing down his blade in a sweeping arc. The points of energy lashed out, tearing at what remained of Naraku who was still sneering at Sesshoumaru as he faded away.

Rin breathed a sigh of relief, as the last of Naraku's remains vanished into thin air. The miasma slowly started to dissipate after him and the Saimyoshou dropped to the ground suddenly, dead without their master. Her arm throbbed painfully and she felt her cheeks warming up as she realized that she was being stared at rather intensely.

Looking back up into the golden eyes, she noticed at exactly the same time that she had been propped up so that now she was no longer lying on her broken arm. She felt embarrassed and hastily tried to force herself into a comfortable sitting position so that he was no longer holding her. "Uh, thanks Sesshoumaru-san," she said with a smile, trying to hide her awkwardness.

"Are you well?" He asked in his usual stoic tone.

Startled by his sudden care for her well-being, she paused for a moment before hurriedly answering. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just my arm is all. I'm sure Inuyasha and the others are more messed up than I am," she added, feeling bad for not having had much of a hand in defeating Naraku.

Sesshoumaru nodded and picked her up in his arms, carrying her over to Kirara to sit her down again. Rin fidgeted in his hold, feeling quite out-of-place. She could feel everyone's eyes on them, staring at the spectacle. "I-it's alright, I can walk," she assured him, but by that time she had been placed solidly on Kirara's back. The cat demon purred, turning her head so that Rin could pet her.

Inuyasha gaped. Well, this was certainly something he had never thought he would see before. His brother, the egotistical cold-hearted killer that despised humans was cradling the girl carefully and taking care of her as if he had never once had a problem with them. He smirked, ready to get on Sesshoumaru's back about it. All these years they had been rivals over Inuyasha's parentage and now Sesshoumaru was acting just as their father had toward his mother.

Kagome giving him a steady glare as she helped Keade to her feet stopped him from doing this though. He felt suddenly guilty under her intense gaze and jittered a bit as she left Kikyou's side to come and tug on one of his dog-ears ruthlessly. She had seen that look before, and she was not about to have him start trouble when there were ill people to cure.

"If you have time to gawk, you can help Kikyou and I with Keade-obaa-chan," she said and tugged him in the direction of the elderly woman that was smiling at Rin and Sesshoumaru knowingly.

Inuyasha spluttered angrily, trying to resist, but he could do nothing against Kagome and allowed himself to be dragged off as his brother looked on coldly.

Rin fidgeted again, she felt very awkward about this whole mess and she knew that Kagome and Sango would be interrogating her soon, along with everyone else as well. Licking her bottom lip, she thought over what questions she wanted to ask and hastened to ask Sesshoumaru, though it did not look as if he were about to leave her side.

"Sesshoumaru-san…I, er, well…" when his intense gaze turned on her she felt all of her courage dissipate. She was far too embarrassed to ask, and yet just muttering like she was doing at that time was not making her look any better.

"I was wondering exactly why you've been looking for me," she finally spat it out and waited for his reply calmly. She could tell he wasn't much of a talker, but she hoped he would at least answer her question.

He studied her for a moment, his features did not betray even a little of what he was thinking behind that emotionless mask. "There was something I was searching for that I believe you held," he replied after a brief pause.

"Yes, you mentioned that before, but what was that thing?"

This time there was no pause. "The 'light,'" he replied.

Rin quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

Sesshoumaru did not reply he simply looked at her with the smallest hint of a smile, though no one but Rin saw it.

* * *

END

* * *

Yes, kind of a sappy, un-climatic ending, but I couldn't think of anything better to say for the last line. I also was going to do an epilogue, but it wouldn't have been very detailed or helpful, so I decided against it. Unless there are those of you that want one anyway?

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and kept with me through this. I am deeply sorry about my irregular updates and my strange habit of changing my writing style throughout the fiction. This was my first try at **SesshRin**, and I'd like to say I'm happy with it, but I know I can do better. For those of you that would like to see more **RinSessh** fanfiction from me, please look over at **Lost World**, another **AU** **SesshRin** fic.

I would also like to thank the two c2 communities that have been hosting this fic for some time now. Also, to those of you that have this fic on your favorites or have ever recommended it to someone- thanks so much! I am really grateful and I hope you enjoyed reading this fiction despite its irregularities.

Well, thanks again minna-san and please look for more **RinSessh** stuff from me in the future! Ja'ne!

OtakuSailorV

Review Please?


	28. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

The battle with and eventual defeat of Naraku had stirred many things up. The destruction of the highway and much of the surrounding area could not be hidden from the prying eyes of the world. It was supposed that not even the Council could have stopped the discovery if they had lived through the ordeal.

The truth came into light that demons in fact, were real and still living among the humans today. Demon children were identified nationwide and the human population showed signs of an upheaval. They did not trust the demons, and there was an immediate social frowning upon the love or even friendship between a demon and a human. When the news spread that there were already hanyou children among them, the humans grew angrier still, for they did not like having such things kept from them for so long.

Everything that the Council had tried to keep hidden was eventually unmasked as the last remaining standards of the institution fell away into antiquity. The distaste that the humans and demons held for each other lasted for several years, but it slowly eased, for with the Council no longer in power, the demon population had begun to flourish and there were many marriages between humans and demons. Hanyou's were eventually accepted as well due to this, and it was not uncommon to see hanyou's married to or courting a demon, human or another hanyou in the years following this.

Inuyasha wasted no time in wedding Kagome, though he grudgingly allowed his elder brother to be his 'best man.' He had been watching his elder sibling closely in the following months after the battle, for it was apparent to him that Sesshoumaru was fond of Kagome's cousin, Rin. However, he had no say in the matter and did not interfere beyond yelling in his brother's ear about causing trouble for the human girl.

Sango gave up her trade as a demon slayer and moved on with Kirara in search of a new profession. Hot on her heels was the monk, Miroku, which they had met at the battle with Naraku. He was supposedly a friend of Keade's that had been spying among the ranks of the Council for her for some time prior to the catastrophic event. The ex-taijiya beat him around a lot, but the monk never gave up on her and Kagome and Rin often giggled at the pair of them.

Kikyou went back to live with Keade in the shrine shrouded in mists in the mountains. She continued Rin's training, but only until she was sure that Rin had sufficiently learned her skills. Leaving explicit instructions that Rin should practice everyday, the quiet priestess had disappeared into the mountains and rarely was seen again.

Sesshoumaru went back to his lands after the battle to try and calm his people and restore what order he could after the death of his mother. Yuwakusha had disappeared it would have seemed, and he spared not one moment to worry for her, she had been a nuisance anyway and he cared little for her well being. He did not stay away from the human girl long though, for despite having found that which he had been searching for, he was still drawn to her. He would not allow himself to admit it, for he refused to be like his weak-minded, human-loving father, but there was something other than 'the light' that he liked about her. When he did leave again to be with her, he left Kouga in charge, ignoring the knowing smirk his friend was giving him the entire time. Let them believe what they wanted, he was merely going to check on her.

Rin led an easy life after the battle, though it took some time for her arm to heal and Sesshoumaru randomly would appear at her side and ask if she were alright. His concern for her was evident and she often smiled at him for worrying so much. It was just a broken arm after all; it wasn't as if she were dying. With his attentions though, there came some general dislike for her among the neighbors. At first they would not speak to her and she thought she heard Sesshoumaru growl at them once or twice in passing, but she said nothing, for it bothered her little. The whispers and uneasiness would subside some day anyway, and she was not worried. For now she was content to sit and talk with him, though she did most of the talking. He simply listened to her chatter, adding in his own comment every now and again.

* * *

A year after the battle, it was public news that the youkai Lord of the west was going to take a human woman as his bride. Newspapers had flown off the shelves, though there was never one photo of either the bride of the groom in any of them; Sesshoumaru had seen to that.

Inuyasha had been taken aback by this, but sniffed indifferently after a moment. "He had it coming," he had scoffed, though Kagome could tell he was happy just the same.

Of course there was outraged cries from both sides; the demons abhorred the idea of the mighty Sesshoumaru-sama taking a human mate and the humans were disgusted that a woman would degrade herself in such a manner.

All the same, the marriage took place on a bright summer's day without any disruptions. Who would have thought that a union between a human and a demon would be allowed by the fates?


End file.
